Amour retrouvé après deepground
by alvisse
Summary: Trois ans après la chute du météore, Cloud enquete sur une affaire qui le menera plus loin que ce qu'il l'aurait cru.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1;_

_Trois ans après la chute du météor, Midgar n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme, personne n'habitait dans son centre ville. Tout le monde c'était installé dans les alentours de la ville, cependant certaines personnes était restes dans le centre ville de Midgar mais ces personnes ont tous disparues du jours au lendemain ._

_Suite a des demandes du président de la Shinra , Cloud Strife ancien membre de la Shinra enquêta sur ces mystérieuses disparitions , il en avait déjà marre de chercher désespérément , pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui fasse le sale boulot ? pourquoi les Turks ne sont pas la pour ce genre de job , Cloud était livreur pas enquêteur , il savait que les personnes disparues ne reviendraient pas de sitôt , ils étaient peut être morts et que la c'est sur il ne reviendrait pas , même jamais , aucun mort ne peut revivre , il le savait car une personne a qui il tenait beaucoup , est morte sous ses yeux , mais il ne voulait pas penser a ça , surtout pas a lui , soudain le ciel s'assombri et la pluie commençait a tomber , Cloud regarda le ciel , il se disait que c'était exactement le même ciel que celui d'y il a 8 ans , cette année la son meilleure ami mais aussi son amour était étendu sur le sol froid avec des trous dans la poitrine , son sang qui se mélangeait avec l'eau de la pluie , son regard bleu avec au fond de ses yeux une lueur de mako , mais Cloud ne voulait pas y repenser c'était du passer , rien avoir avec le présent maintenant , il avait des nouveau amis sur qui il pouvait compter et que eux au moins ne l'abandonnerait pas , du moins il espérait . Mais les images de son ancien ami défilait dans sa tête , sa voix qui répétait les derniers mots de son ami qui était au bord de la mort , soudain Cloud avait très mal comme si on lui plantait des clous dans la tête , Cloud se tenait la tête avec les deux mains mais les images continuaient à défiler et puis la voix de son ami qui répétait sans cesse cette phrase « Pour nous deux … tu dois … vivre » Cloud n'en pouvait plus , il ne voulait plus entendre la voix de son ami mort au combat pour lui sauver la vie , il avança avec du mal jusqu'à sa moto qui était près d'un poteau , mais ses jambes ne le tenait déjà plus , il s'effondra sur une cour remplie de petits cailloux plus pointues les uns que les autres et les cailloux pointues se plantèrent dans les genoux du blond mais celui-ci ne cria pas , il avais mal , pourtant il n'osa pas , que penserait les autres si ils le voyait dans cet état , ils se moqueraient tous , oui c'était logique car après tout il avait vaincu le grand sephiroth qui était devenu fous alors c'était certainement pas des petits cailloux qui allait le faire crier . Mais tellement que la douleur était intense elle lui faisait perdre la notion du temps , soudain bizarrement il n'avait plus mal , il se sentait léger comme transporter , avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil , il put apercevoir des silhouettes courir dans sa direction mais il savait pas combien y avait de silhouette , il voyait trouble et après tout il s'en fichait , puis se fut le noir total . _

_Plus tard Cloud se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était étrangement familier , il était dans un lit confortable , il aurait bien voulu rester dans le lit car il était plus doux que celui de sa chambre dans le bar de son amie d'enfance qui tenait un bar , Cloud voulait se rendormir dans le lit moelleux quand soudain une chose fonça sur le lit écrasant Cloud au passage , il ne put voir qui c'était mais l'homme lui rappelait aussi quelqu un qui connaissait ,cependant des cheveux bruns lui bloquait le visage , Cloud se débattit pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'inconnue , le brun se leva , prit Cloud dans ses grands bras musclés et pour Cloud se fut le grand choque car il avait enfin réussie a voir le visage du brun , c'était son meilleure ami , c'était Zack celui qui était mort pour lui , Cloud avait frôle la crise cardiaque pourtant cela le gênait un peu vu comment son ami le tenait dans ses bras , ses joues devenaient un peu rouge , Zack ne peut s'empêcher de faire un large sourire face a la réaction de son chocobo préférer et Zack voulait continuer de le gêner , c'était tellement rare de voir Cloud dans de tels états alors il continua dans sa lancé « Enfin réveillé ! C'est sans doute mon baiser qui ta réveillé , je dois être un prince et toi tu dois être ma princesse ! Ma princesse chocobo ! Zack rigolait de tout cœur face a sa blague par contre Cloud ne put s'empêcher de bégayer dans sa phrase face a la déclaration du brun « Un…bai…baiser…princ…princesse , mais de quoi tu parle ?! _

_- Mais je parle de nous ! Enfin qu'est-ce que ta ? Tes devenu presque tout rouge . _

_- Bah y a de quoi ! Tu t'en rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ! Je trouve ça normal , on s'est pas vu depuis 8 ans !_

_- 8 ans ! Ça fait beaucoup certes mais cela n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus , dit Zack avec une mine a moitie boudeuse , t'aurait pu e sais pas moi , euh me dire par exemple « Zack tu ma tellement manqué ou je suis si heureux de te revoir » mais non tout ce que j'ai eu c'était « tu t'en rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ! Je trouve ça normal… » etc. , tu me crie carrément dessus . Alors j'attend tes excuses ._

_- ouais , bon ça va pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage ._

_- si cela fait des lustres qu'on ces pas vu alors j'en fait tout un fromage , dit Zack en lâchant Cloud ._

_- tu sais quoi … j'ai deux chose a dire une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ._

_-vas-y dit je t'écoute , la bonne pour commencer ._

_- eh ben je suis très heureux de te revoir et je m'excuse pour t'avoir crier dessus ._

_- eh ben si on m'avais dit que tu t'excuserais je l'aurait jamais cru » dit Zack dans un fou rire ce qui gêna Cloud mais celui-ci fini par continuer en essayant d'oublier la remarque que le brun avait fait ._

_« et la mauvaise nouvelle ce que tu tes pas assez entraîner dans la rivière de la vie ou tu mangeais assez bien la bas , te connaissant aussi cela ne m'étonne guère ._

_- hum cela veut dire quoi monsieur Cloud Strife ! » dit Zack en chatouillant les cotes du blond , qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire mais Zack fini par arrêter face aux supplices du blond qui n'arrêtais pas de dire a Zack d'arrêter . Zack était si heureux d'avoir pu rendre le sourire a Cloud après tant d'années de solitude mais pour Zack il fallait qu'il fasse vite car Cloud allait bientôt ce réveiller donc il fini par prendre la parole : « Cloud écoute moi , tu es en train de dormir , de faire un rêve ou tu as le merveilleux Zack Fair avec toi mais trêve de plaisanterie je suis bien mort mais ne t 'inquiet pas cela ne vas pas durer longtemps _

_- de quoi tu parle a la fin , soit plus clair ! Dit Cloud qui commençais sérieusement à sympatianté devant les explications flous que le brun lui donnait ._

_- tu pourrait attendre que j'ai fini » dit Zack qui commençait a disparaître devant les yeux ébahi de Cloud qui commençait vraiment a ne plus rien comprendre a cette histoire ._

_- eh merde ! J'ai plus le temps bon en clair ne soit pas triste , je serait bientôt a tes cotes , attend le coucher de soleil vers la colline . » Et puis a cette instant tout avais disparu , Zack ainsi que l'endroit si familier au yeux de Cloud , il se sentait transporter ailleurs ._

_Loin de Midgar , très loin de la , ce trouvait des statues de bronzes , soudain une statue ce mis a bouger , un scientifique non loin de la statue la regardait avec émerveillement , il prit son calepin et notait les évolutions des statues de bronzes , un autre scientifique apparue sauf que celui-ci semblait un peu plus jeune que le précèdent environs 28 ans , il avait des petits yeux couleurs orange , il prit la parole :_

_« je vois qu'il commencent enfin a ce réveiller , il faudrait peut-être faire bouger les autres , notre mère va s'impatienter , elle nous a réveiller une chose qui risque apparemment de contrecarrer ces plans ._

_- ah bon , dit le scientifique au plus jeune , et ces quoi cette chose qui risque de contrecarrer ses plans ._

_-eh ben apparemment les personnes ici ne sont pas toute réunie , il manque quelqu un qui aurait les mêmes gènes qu'elle mais qui n'est pas des nôtres ._

_- de quoi ! Dit le plus vieux qui commença a s'énerver , me dit pas qu'il est mort sinon la réunion sera jamais prête et Mère ne pourra jamais renaître de ce monde , _

_- je vous rassure , il est encore vivant mais le problème comme je viens de vous le dire ce que il n'est pas des n…_

_- je sais il n'est pas des nôtres , cela fait trois fois que vous me le répéter , je suis peut être vieux mais je suis pas sourd , voila qui arrange pas nos affaires , c'est un traite , Eric parle moi un peu de lui . » Le scientifique prit un autre calepin et un crayon , il était prêt a entendre ce que Eric avait a dire , le plus jeune commença son récit « donc d'après ce que Mère m'a dit avant c'était un milicien , il est blond au yeux bleu avec une lueur de mako car i ans il a été le cobaye du scientifique Hojo qui lui a injecte des gènes de Sephiroth en plus des gènes de notre Mère et il a battue Sephiroth 2 fois donc a refuser ses propres origines . » Soudain la statue de bronze ce craquela et se cassa , une personne sortit de la statue qui la représentait , se leva et dégaina sa masamue , cette homme avait des longs cheveux argenté et portait l'uniforme des soldats de première classe , il prit Eric par le col et pointa le bout de son épée vers le scientifique âgée pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un poil ce si tôt dit , ce si tôt fait , le scientifique âgée ne bougea pas , l'argenté se retourna vers Eric et prit la parole : « ou suis-je ? Tu as intérêt a répondre sinon ton ami va prendre une coupure pour chaque seconde ou tu m'aura rien dit . Alors ta intérêt a répondre !_

_- Vous étés chez vous , Sephiroth sachez que Mère vous attendait avec impatience ._

_- Mère , tu dis ?! Sephiroth détendit sa poigné , ce qui permettra a Eric de posez pieds au sol , est-ce vrai ce que qu'elle est ici ?_

_- **tout a fait mon fils je suis bien ici , bientôt je vais renaître mais avant tout j'aimerai que tout fasse renaître tes anciens camarades .**_

_- Mère ! C'est vraiment toi , je ferai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse et si mes services peuvent te rendre service alors je le ferai sans poser de question . » Sephiroth lâcha Eric pour de bon et baissa son épée , ensuite il se dirigea vers les statues qui a son contact se mettait a bouger . Quelques heures plus tard les statues se mirent toutes a bouger et a se casser , ses 2 anciens amis Genesis et Angeal , qui se demandaient ou ils étaient , Sephiroth leur expliqua tout dans les moindres détails et la mission que lui avait raconter les scientifiques pour que leur Mère revienne a la vie et puis se fut au tour de trois autres personnages , Kadaj , Loz et Yazoo qui a leur tour se réveillèrent , Sephiroth se précipita d'aller les voir et de leurs raconter ce qu'il fallait faire et tout ça pendant que les scientifiques prépareraient un remède spécialement pour le soit disant traite et le but des Sephiroth et les autres étaient de capturer le traite ._

_Tous partirent avec une camionnette assez grande et se dirigèrent vers Midgar pour capturer Cloud ._

_Cloud se réveilla dans le bar de Tifa , il se leva tout doucement avec des douleurs partout sur le corps et a la tête quand il se leva ou quand il essaya de se lever , il avait la tête qui tournait donc au final il était resté au bord du lit la main sur la tête en repensant a son étrange rêve ou il avait son meilleure ami qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il l'attende sur la colline de sa mort au coucher de soleil , « pff n'importe quoi , je pari que c'est encore un de mes délires , il faut vraiment être un gosse pour croire que les morts reviennent a la vie , allez Cloud ! Maintenant il faut te lever . » pensa le blond et aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait Cloud prit de l'élan et se leva sauf que ses jambes ne tenaient pas et Cloud alla atterrir par terre ; le blond avait prévu le coup mais ses bras ne voulait pas s'étirer au maximum , au moment de l'impact des bras noires et puissants le retenait , Cloud se retourna pour voir son ami mais celui-ci l'engueula avec une voix puissante :_

_« On t'a jamais dit de ne pas te lever tout de suite après un évanouissement , pff !_

_- nan on me la jamais dit , c'est bête , hein , dit le blondinet avec un sourire moqueur ._

_- fait attention le moribond , un accident est si vite arrivé , dit Barret tout fier de lui .Mais Cloud répondit a ça provocation : « quoi ! Toi me faire du mal elle est bien bonne celle la , même m'a grand mère réussirait a me faire plus mal que toi ! _

_- Alors la tu l'a bien chercher ! » Barret prit le petit corps de Cloud dans ces mains et le mit sur son épaule en essayant de le remettre au lit de force même si Cloud ne voulait pas et Barret était près a attache Cloud au lit pour qu'il y reste mais c'était sans compter du blond qui lui bougeais de toutes ses forces du moins ce qu'il avait pour l'instant . Barret arriva quand même a mettre Cloud dans son lit , le blond était maintenant trop fatigué pour empêcher Barret de le coucher , sa tête recommençais a tourner , Cloud avait mal mais ne voulait pas le montrer , surtout devant son ami , Barret s' approcha du visage de Cloud et descendit en trombe voir certainement les autres . Quelques minutes plus tard , Cloud en avait vraiment marre d'attendre dans le lit a regarder le plafond , le blond regarda les alentours au cas ou si ses amis l'attendait au venant mais heureusement pour lui personne a l'horizon , il décida de ce lever sauf que cette fois il s'accrocha au rebord du lit et avec un effort titanesque il se mit debout sur ses deux jambes qui chancela un peu au début mais se mit vite en équilibre et Cloud descendit les marches d'escaliers tout en faisant attention si il y avait quelqu un dans les parages mais personnes , le blond se précipita vers la porte d'entrée , malheureusement pour lui la porte était fermé donc Cloud alla vers la sortit de secours , pour cela il fallait passer par la cave , le blondinet alla donc vers la cave il faisait tout noir , il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur mais au lieu de rencontrer le bouton , il rencontra ce qui lui semblait un mur assez musclé « tiens je savais pas qu'il y avait un mur » pensa Cloud , soudain le blond ne pouvait plus bouger , des bras l'avait prit par les dessus de bras , la lumière s'allumait ce qui éblouie Cloud puis une grosse voix se fit entendre c'était celle de Barret « vous voyez je vous l'avez dit , ce gosse ne peut pas tenir en place deux secondes , si on le laisse il va partir tout seul , un autre incident est très vite arrivés ._

_- c'est bon tu peux le lâcher , toute façon ou veut tu qu'il aille puisque nous avons planqué sa moto , dit une voix masculin celle-ci appartenait sans doute a Cid ._

_-quoi ! Vous l'avez mis ou ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! Et puis Barret lâche moi ! Dit Cloud en se débattant et donnant des coups de pied a Barret celui-ci fini par céder et lâcha le blond qui atterrit sur ces pieds , dit moi Cid ou est ma moto ! _

_- Cloud écoute nous , c'est Reno et Rude qui t'ont trouvé a vrai dire il te suivait ._

_- voila le meilleure , maintenant je suis surveiller , mais vous avez quoi contre moi a la fin ! répond moi Vincent ._

_- a vrai dire on a un mauvais pressentiment , une chose d'assez grave va t'arriver et nous voulons te protéger , maintenant tu sais tout . _

_- et vous le savez comment , hein ? _

_- Nous avons fait tous le même rêve ou tu serait manipuler par une force ténébreuse , tu l'aidera à mettre notre monde en danger. Tu nous attaquerait sauf que nous te tuerons , dit Tifa qui venait d'arriver . _

_- Vous croyez que je vais gober ça comme ça , dit Cloud avec une pointe de moquerie , je m'en vais !_

_- attend ! Cloud je t'en pris , c'est vrai ce qu'on te dit ._

_Mais Cloud était déjà partie et personne ne l'avait retenu , Vincent avait empêcher Tifa de partir a ça poursuite en lui disant que Cloud devait réfléchir et que c'était tout a fait normal qu'il le prenne mal . Pendant ce temps Cloud était parti certainement la ou Zack est mort , a pied cela lui permettrait d'arriver la bas au coucher de soleil ._

_Dans la rivière de la vie , le brun marchait faisait des vas et viens sans s'arrêter , il était tellement impatient de revenir sur terre pour revoir son petit chocobo doré , une fille apparue derrière lui et mit ses mains sur les yeux de Zack qui ce doutait bien de qui c'était mais il voulait faire durer ce petit jeu sans doute pour passer le stresse et le temps , il croisa les bras pour faire semblant de réfléchir qui c'était car la jeune fille c'était mis sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être a la hauteur de l'ex soldat et lui avait crier dans l'oreille « c'est quuuuuiiiiii ?!_

_- je sais pas … peut être quelqu un que j'ai déjà vu ? C'est peut être un garçon mais vu la voix je pense que cette une fille , mais je vois pas qui c'est , puisque j'ai les yeux masqués ._

_- aaaalllleeezzz , je suis sur que tu la connais réfléchie mieux ! _

_- je vois vraiment pas . Je donne ma langue aux chats ._

_-mais c'est moi ! Enfin Zack , dis mon nom_

_- ça y est je sais qui c'est ! Dit Zack tout sourire , c'est Aethrit !_

_- oouuii ! Dit la fille en retirant ses mains des yeux du brun qui lui se retourna pour faire face a la brune , tes méchant de ne plus te souvenir de moi alors qu'on c'est vu il y a peine deux secondes ._

_-nan mais je savais que c'était toi ._

_- pourquoi tu l'a pas dit plus tôt , tu sais que cela fait mal de resté sur la pointe des pieds . _

_-haha , rigole Zack qui a force avait mal au bide , pour moi cela me semble logique que ça soit toi , puisque tu es la seule a être avec moi ._

_- pff tes pas drôle Zack , alors que je nous fait revivre dans le monde des vivants , et je suis assez fatigué , donné le même rêve a toute le monde , et te permettre de voir Cloud dans un rêve tu pourrais au moins me remercier ._

_- merci , dit Zack en embrassant Aethrit sur la joue , mais redevenons sérieux , c'est vrai ce qui va arriver a Cloud ?_

_- oui certaine , mais nous pouvons changer le futur , en revenant a la vie , et toi tu devra sauver Cloud et la planète de cette force obscure , mais je pense que tu sais qui c'est ?_

_- hum , cela doit être Jenova mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut a la fin ?!_

_Dit Zack avec de la colère dans sa voix ._

_- je sais pas mais sans doute rien de bon ._

_- on devrait peut-être y aller , non ? _

_- oui . » _

_Et ils partirent de ce faite vers une lumière chaude et bienveillante avant de retomber sur terre . Zack s'écrasa sur le sol aride qui connaissait bien car c'était le dernier endroit qu'il avait vu , il se releva et marcha vers la colline ou il rencontra _

_Une petit tête blonde qui était assise près de son épée broyeuse , il continua a marcher avec des pas un peu plus léger , on l'entendait a peine , mais pour les oreilles du blond cela n'était pas assez discret , soudain Cloud se leva a une vitesse fulgurante , prit la première chose qui venait sous sa main donc l'épée broyeuse et se jeta sur le brun le faisant tombé par terre et lui avec , la pointe de la broyeuse sous le cou de Zack et le blond cria « t'as intérêt a me dire ce que tu fais la ?! Sinon tu n'as plus de tête , j'en ai marre que vous me surveiller sans arrêt » Zack ne comprenait plus rien , il se faisait agresser par son choccobo doré , Zack pensa que Cloud ne l'avait pas reconnue , ce qui était vrai , Cloud ne savait pas du tout qui il avait en face mais quand il leva les yeux vers sa victime , ce fit le grand choque ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Pendant ce temps , Tifa était restée dans le bar depuis que Cloud était parti mais ne pouvant soulagé sa conscience , elle avait fermé le bar et avec la voiture de Barret qui lui était a l'étage avec Marlène et Denzel qui eux n'arrêtaient pas de posez de questions sur le fait d'être resté a l'écart ou pourquoi ils avaient énervé Cloud , Barret disait toujours la même réponse comme quoi ils ne devaient pas savoir , Tifa prit les clefs qui était au bord de la vitre et partit en direction de la foret . Une heure plus tard , Tifa arriva a destination , elle alla la ou le corps de la Cetra a été déposé par Cloud , ici était devenue l'endroit ou Tifa allait pour dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur . Tifa marcha près de l'eau , faisant le tour , tout en disant ce qu'elle était venue dire , alors qu'elle repartait une personne l'interpella , Tifa n'en croyait pas ces yeux , elle se demandait si cela n'était pas une hallucination , elle se frotta les yeux puis de nouveau regarda la personne , cette fille lui sourit , et s'avança vers Tifa , elle avait une longue tresse brune qui était attaché avec un ruban rose et une robe rose . Tifa n'en revenait pas , elle était donc revenue , Aethrit ! Tifa couru vers la brune et la serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces , étouffant un peu Aethrit au passage mais celle-ci sourit quand même , Tifa pleurait , elle était tellement contente . Tifa ne perdit pas une seconde , elle prit la brune par la main et l'emmena vers la voiture pour aller dans le bar annoncer la bonne nouvelle . Dans la voiture , Tifa roula a une telle vitesse que Aethrit lui disait d' aller moins vite sinon elle allait avoir un accident et que ce serait bête de mourir encore une fois , alors qu'elle vient de revivre , Tifa ralentissait et s'excusait d'aller si vite mais c'était plus fort qu'elle , elle était si impatiente de dire cette merveilleuse nouvelle aux autres « surtout a Cloud , ça lui rendra peut-être le sourire » mais elle ne disait rien sur ce qu'elle avait penser , elle ne voulait pas que la Cetra s'inquiète . Plus tard arriver au bar , Tifa avait dit a la Cetra de reste la pendant qu'elle appelait les autres . Aethrit attendait en regardant sur le bord de la fenêtre , elle avait le sourire en pensant a ses deux hommes préférées sur la colline , elle ne se doutait pas que Zack venait de se faire agresser par un choccobo enragé , elle fut arraché a ses pensés quand elle attendit du bruit venant de l'escalier et entendre Tifa dire a des enfants de se calmer et surtout a Marlène de ne pas crier , une voix d'homme se fit entendre , il grogna « sans doute impatient de savoir ce qui ce passe » pensa Aethrit qui comprit toute suite qui c'était , et la une minute de silence après que tout le monde avait fini de descendre les escaliers , la Cetra souriait quand elle reçu Marlene dans ces bras , la petite pleurait a chaudes larmes ne pouvant gardé son calme , Barret criait de joie , et Denzel se demandait ce qui ce passe car il ne connaissait pas la Cetra . Tifa rigolait face a la réaction de Barret et appela sans attendre Cid , Youffie , Vincent , Reeve qui disait qu'ils allaient venir dans l'immédiat et appela Cloud mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone ce qui cassa presque la bonne humeur de Tifa , cependant elle ne se décourageait pas car une vieille amie était revenu , et il fallait fêter ça , alors elle les rejoignit , tout le monde c'étaient calmer , Tifa parla la première « nous allons fêter ça ! J'ai appeler nos anciens amis , ils vont venir d'un moment à l'autre ._

_- hihihi , Ca s'est pas la peine , rigola Aethrit ._

_- si , Tifa a toute a fait raison c'est pas tout les jours que l'on renaît d'entre les morts ._

_- oui papa a raison ! _

_-euh … , une petite voix ce fit entendre derrière Tifa ._

_- c'est vrai que l'on ne sait jamais vu , en chair et en os je veux dire , hi hi , disait Aethrit , viens ! n'est pas peur . » Denzel s'exécuta , il avançait avec des petits pas mais Tifa lui faisait accéléré le mouvement , Denzel se retrouva vite devant la fille , il se présenta , la Cetra lui sourit et se présenta a son tour , le petit garçon souriait lui aussi , la brune lui faisait rappeler sa mère morte , alors il tendit les bras , et la brune comprit tout de suite ou le jeune garçon voulait en venir , elle le prit dans ses bras , entre eux deux il y avait un grand amour paternel qui c'était fait , les minutes défilaient , et au bout d'un moment des voix se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrée du bar , Tifa s'empressa d'aller les ouvrir , Cid rallait « eh ben , j'espère que ça vaut le coup d'aller ici , j'était en train de m'occuper de ma Shera quand tout ma appeler ._

_-oui ça vaut le coup , disait Tifa derrière la porte pour laissé entrée ses amis ._

_- Cid t'es pas obligé de dire ça , répondit Reeve derrière lui , bon Tifa que ce passe-t-il ? » et au moment ou Reeve finissait de dire sa phrase il se prit Cid qui c'était arrête net , figer comme une statue , Cid laissa tomber sa cigarette , ou Tifa s'empressa d'éteindre la cigarette avec son pied , Reeve regarda la scène et ce disait que cela ne ressemblait pas a l'attitude son ami , s'arrêter déjà de parler, surtout de railler et ensuite laisser tomber sa fidèle et inséparable cigarette , Reeve décida de regarder dans la direction de son ami , et lui aussi s 'était transformer en statue , la bouche ouverte prête a recevoir les mouches , la Cetra ce leva de sa chaise et alla voir les garçons ferma la bouche de Reeve qui bégayait , et alla voir Cid avec son plus magnifique des sourires , plein de question se suivirent , la Cetra répondait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme , puis se fit au tour de Youffie d'arriver qui elle se jeta carrément sur Aethrit , Youffie souriait de toute ses dents et Vincent arriva quelques minutes après la Ninja sauf que lui garda son calme mais même si cela se voyait pas il était lui aussi très heureux de voir la jolie brune , l'ambiance ce fut très agréable , les bouteilles était sortit , pour les enfants c'était des boissons sans alcool , la Cetra posa une question qui apparemment avait plombé l'ambiance qui régnait jusqu'à maintenant « ou est Cloud ? On fait la fête sans lui ?_

_- eh ben a vrai dire je l'ai appeler mais il ne répond pas , disait Tifa avec de la tristesse ._

_- aaaahhh cela doit être normal , répondit la Cetra ._

_- ah bon et pourquoi ? Questionna Reeve , eh oui pourquoi il est pas la d'ailleurs ?_

_- c'est vrai que tu n'était pas la , répondit simplement Vincent ._

_- puis-je finir ? proposa Aethrit ._

_- oh oui ! Vas-y , désolé , déclara Reeve ._

_- si Cloud ne répond pas c'est qui doit certainement être avec Zack , vous le connaisse pas , alors petite biographie il s'appelle Zack Fair ex membre du soldat il était première classe , c'était le chef de Cloud avant , il est mort en sauvant Cloud des miliciens bref passons c'est le meilleure ami de Cloud , je pense qu'ils doivent profité de leur retrouvaille , voila vous savez tout , oh et Tifa il te connais ._

_- oui je me rappelle très bien de lui , disait Tifa en buvant un verre d'alcool ._

_- mais je croit que Vincent avais quelque chose a nous dire , continua Aethrit , je croit que c'était a propos de Cloud , il c'est passer quoi entre vous ?_

_- ouuiii c'est vrai il s'est passer quoi entre vous ! Hurla Youffie qui venait enfin de se réveiller , j'était pas la moi non plus ._

_- toi retourne te coucher , acquiesça Cid , c'est un truc pour d'adulte ._

_-mmmaaaiiieeuuuhhh » était la seule réponse de Youffie avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre , Cid proposa d'aller l'emmener dans la chambre du haut et d'y emmener les enfants avec , il disait qu'il avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait déjà vu , puis Cid dit aux autres que lui aussi allait se coucher , les autres lui souhaitait une bonne nuit . Vincent attendait que Cid couche les enfants pour expliquer a Aethrit ce qui c'était passer le matin même , Aethrit était un eu sous le choque car c'était elle qui avait donné sa prémonition aux autres durant leur rêve , elle ne croyait pas que Cloud allait mal le prendre et elle s'excusa « je suis désolé , c'est moi qui vous ai donné ce rêve pour que vous protéger Cloud , je ne croyait pas qu'il allait agir comme ça ._

_-pff t'inquiète ! Acquiesça Barret avec de l'énervement en agitant son bras comme pour chassez une mouche devant ses yeux , ce gosse s'énerve pour un rien , tu verra tout va s'arranger ._

_- tu as sans doute raison , Barret , bon si on allait se coucher , demain sera une longue journée , tu as assez de chambre Tifa ?_

_- bien sur pour tout le monde ici » répondit Tifa , tous allèrent se couchant en se souhaitant une bonne nuit , ne se doutant pas qu'une force maléfique s'approchait d'eux ._

_Cloud et Zack étaient allongés par terre , la ou le blond avait agressé le brun mais celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et avais même féliciter le blond pour son attaque ._

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Cloud se leva a une vitesse fulgurante , prit la première chose qui venait sous sa main donc l'épée broyeuse et se jeta sur le brun le faisant tombé par terre et lui avec , la pointe de la broyeuse sous le cou de Zack et le blond cria « t'as intérêt a me dire ce que tu fais la ?! Sinon tu n'as plus de tête , j'en ai marre que vous me surveiller sans arrêt » Zack ne comprenait plus rien , il se faisait agresser par son choccobo doré , Zack pensa que Cloud ne l'avait pas reconnue , ce qui était vrai , Cloud ne savait pas du tout qui il avait en face mais quand il leva les yeux vers sa victime , ce fit le grand choc . Zack parla le premier : « eh ben Cloud félicitation ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'entendrait arriver , hahaha » Zack ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire , son choccobo lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire nerveusement . Cloud sortit de sa rêverie et lâcha l'épée broyeuse el mit ses bras autour du cou de Zack , le brun d'abord étonné puis ensuite sourit face a la réaction du blond , il continua sur ça lancé : « je t'avais dit que je reviendrait mais pas en rêve , je suis vivant alors t'es pas obligé d'avoir cette réaction mais a vrai dire je n'aurais jamais cru revoir mon épée broyeuse aussi vite et surtout aussi près avec un choccobo doré enragé au bout , je constate que son tranchant n'a pas changé , toujours aussi coupant .**_

_**- je suis désolé , je t'ai prit pour quelqu un d'autre , fini par dire Cloud .**_

_**- tu m'as prit pour quelqu un d'autre ?! Tu sais bien que personne ne peut égaler le grand Zack Fair , et puis comment a tu pu m'entendre ?**_

_**- t'a fait un de ses bruit qu'on aurait dit qu'il y avait un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine .**_

_**- ouais bon je suis tombé de haut je te signal , alors hein ! » Protesta Zack avec une mine boudeuse , se qui faisait sourire blond puis au final il releva sa tête en face de celle du brun et déclara avec un sourire « oooohhhh pauvre petit un bobo , tu veux ton bisous magique » Cette fois Cloud riait pour de bon , ce qui énerva un peu Zack mais celui-ci ne put tenir sa mine boudeuse face au visage de Cloud qui était tout simplement magnifique et ne pouvait plus résister a cette pulsion qui lui tenait a cœur , Zack se jeta sur Cloud et l'embrassa avec force , les deux bras du brun entourèrent la taille de son choccobo , Zack sentit les deux mains du blond sur son torse , le baiser dura longtemps surtout qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol aride et puis ils finissent par arrête le baiser , pour s'allonger par terre , le blond qui était sur le brun qui faisait au moins une tête de plus même plus que son chocobo , Cloud n'avait pas grandi depuis sa mort .**_

_**Fin du flash-back :**_

_Zack regardait le visage endormie de Cloud , retirant doucement des mèches blondes qui lui cachait ses yeux qui étaient fermés , le brun contempla le visage de son chocobo , il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement et avec l'autre main caressa les petits mèches du cou de Cloud , se qui fit frissonner le blond , Zack continua en pensant que si il échouait dans la mission il n'aurait peut-être plus la chance d'être dans cette situation avec son chocobo adoré mais il réussirait , il fallait juste empêcher que Cloud parte seul , ou qu'il se batte parce que celle qui était derrière tout ça serait prête a combattre pour avoir ce qu'elle veut , et puis il serait toujours la pour le blondinet quoiqu'il lui arrive c'était une nouvelle promesse faite a lui-même . Puis il s'endormie avec Cloud dans les bras , il n'était pas près de le lâcher pour cette nuit ._

_Le matin fut très difficile surtout pour Tifa qui n'avais pas réussi a dormir de toute la nuit , se réveilla , se leva et s'habilla , après d'avoir fini de se préparer , elle alla chercher les clefs de Barret près de la fenêtre et elle partit pour prendre la camionnette de Barret et aller chercher Cloud et ce Zack qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout surtout près de Cloud , cela n'arrangeais pas ces affaires , cela fait des années qu'elle aime le blond mais a chaque fois il y a eu un empêchement pour lui avouer son amour alors elle laisserait pas Cloud près de Zack même si elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps et même que son ami d'enfance avait laissé Aethrit l'aimer , pourquoi pas elle , des maintenant elle ferait comprendre aux autres que Cloud lui appartenait et a personne d'autre sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait le faire comprendre puisque Cloud ne voudrait rien savoir , il ne l'aimerait jamais mais si seulement il pouvait exister un truc , si seulement … Mais Tifa ne se découragera pas , elle le sait , il fallait juste un peu de volonté , pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Cloud . Elle mit les clefs sur le contact et démarra , elle alla a toute vitesse , Tifa savait ou Cloud aurait pu y aller , forcement a la colline . Plus tard Zack se réveilla par le bruit d'un moteur ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Cloud dans son sommeil ,ce qui fit rire Zack , mais le moment n'était pas au rire , Zack se leva avec un Cloud toujours endormie d'une main et l'épée broyeuse de l'autre main , le moteur s'arrêta et une fille sortit , Zack baissa son épée reconnaissant la personne qui s'avançait , c'était la jeune fille de Nibelheim , bon maintenant elle avait 8 ans de plus mais elle n'avait pas changé du moins c'était ce que Zack croyait quand le visage de Tifa vira au rouge « holà c'est pas bon . Apparemment elle ne m'aime toujours pas , bon tant pis , pourtant si je m'en souvient bien je me suis excusé . Pas grave . » pensa Zack pendant que Tifa avançait a grande allure , elle n'avais même pas jeter un regard au brun qu'elle c'était jeter près de Cloud , Tifa serra les poing , Zack la vue venir donc avant qu'il ne reçoit une châtaine dans la face , il avait décider de parler « ne t 'inquiet pas il n'a rien , il dort jus.._

_- je sais reconnaître quelqu un quand il dort et quelqu un qui ne dort pas , merci , maintenant tu l'emmène dans la voiture ! » sur ce Tifa alla dans la voiture et l'alluma , elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes , en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible , Zack n'osa rien dire , il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec l' amie d'enfance du blond , il mit son épée dans son dos et prit Cloud dans ses bras , Tifa arriva avec la voiture , elle ouvrit la porte a Zack , qui mit d'abord Cloud puis s'installait a cote de lui , il referma la porte assez brutalement , ce qui réveilla Cloud dans son sommeil , Tifa avais ronchonné quelque chose du genre « c'est malin ! Tu l'a réveillé ! » mais Zack ne fit pas attention a ce que Tifa avais dit , il porta son attention a Cloud qui étais tellement mignon quand il se réveillait et Cloud prit la parole « hum , ou est-ce qu'on est ? _

_- t'inquiète pas , répondit Zack en lui caressant la joue , on est venue nous cherché , une gentille demoiselle en plus ._

_- et c'est qui ? Posa Cloud qui s'étirait de tout son corps ._

_- c'est Tifa , ton amie ._

_- Tifa ! Disait Cloud pendant qu'il se retournait vers la dénommé personne , c'est pas vrai , vous continuer en plus !_

_- mais non Cloud ! écoute moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit » supplia Tifa qui avait les larmes aux yeux .Zack n'en revenait pas , la transformation du Tifa qui était en colère à une Tifa qui était sur le point de pleuré , en plus ,il avait manqué un épisode , Zack posa une question qui fit arrête la dispute entre les deux personnes « euh , il c'est passer quoi entre vous deux ?_

_- c'est pas tes oignons ! Répondit Tifa ._

_- c'est bon Tifa ! Cria Cloud qui se tourna vers Zack et Cloud adoucie sa voix , t'inquiète pas , je t'expliquerait ça plus tard ._

_- ouais ben ta intérêt sinon qui c'Est-ce qui t'arriva . » Zack rigolait , Cloud souriait et Tifa leva les yeux en l'air face a la remarque du brun . Tous se dirigèrent vers Midgar ._

_Sephiroth et les autres étaient enfin arrivé a destination . Ils descendirent du véhicule , Genesis et Angeal n'en revenaient pas que Midgar soit devenue un tas de ruine , Genesis parla en premier « eh ben ,est- ce mère qui a fait cela ? _

_- Genesis on s'en fous , t'en qu'on récupère notre cible , répondit Kadaj ._

_- je suis d'accord mais si tu veux le savoir , c'est bien elle , oui , dis Sephiroth ,bon maintenant on y va ._

_- mais avant ça , il faudrait peut être savoir , ou est-ce qu'il habite ? Questionna Angeal ._

_- ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai une petite idée sur la question , proposa Loz . » ils remontèrent tous la voiture et continuèrent leurs route . Arrivés au centre de Midgar , Loz disait à Sephiroth d'aller un peu plus loin ou il trouverait une église abandonné . Arrivé a l'église en question , Sephiroth arrêta le moteur et descendit avec les autres , Genesis demanda a Loz ou c'est qu'il voulait en venir , Loz lui raconta son plan , pendant que les autres écoutèrent avec attention , après d'avoir fini son discours , Loz exécuta son plan aider des autres , ils cherchèrent partout pour trouver ce qu'ils attendaient , et comme prévu , Yazoo et Kadaj avaient trouvés , ils appelèrent leurs compères , qui arrivèrent tout de suite avec un sourire démoniaque seul Angeal ne souriait pas , il trouvait ça déplorable de faire cela , en effet le plan de Loz était de trouvé des enfants qui connaissait bien Cloud et que l'enfant les emmènes l'a ou il pouvait se trouver , de grés ou de force . Et ils avaient trouver un enfant qui apparemment connaît le blond puisqu'il avait dit a Yazoo et Kadaj qu'il allait le voir . Loz prépara la voiture , pendant que Sephiroth emportait l'enfant . Dans l'église , cacher derrière un poteau se trouvait les Turk , Tseng et Rude et de l'autre coté se trouvait Reno , ils avaient vu toute la scène depuis l'arrivé de la bande , leurs regard se croisa avec un signe de la tete et ils partirent a la poursuite de Sephiroth et les autres . Pendant ce temps Tifa , Zack et Cloud étaient arrivés dans le bar , Cloud était très heureux de pouvoir revoir la dame aux fleurs mais retourna vite dans sa chambre , récupérant son épée au passage , quand il vit Barret et les autres dans le bar , assis sur des chaises autour d'une table . Zack voulait le poursuivre se demandant ce qui se passait entre eux mais Aethrit l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard , ce qui fit rire Zack car le blond lui avait exactement la même chose et que si ça continu , il ne sera jamais rien , Aethrit rigola , cependant elle continuait dans sa lancé , après tout il fallait qu'il se présente aux autres . Zack commença a se présenter « salut tout le monde ! Je suis Zack Fair ! Dis-t-il avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et en se montrant du doigt , et vous comment vous vous appelez ._

_- ravie de faire ta connaissance , je suis Reeve et voici Caith Site. _

_- moi je suis Vincent Valentine ._

_- salut matelot ! Moi , c'est Barret Wallace , disait-il en tapotant l'épaule de Zack , et voici ma fille , Marlene ._

_- a moi de me présenter maintennnnnaaaannntt ! » Disait Youffie qui avait déballer les marches des escaliers et qui était tombé la tête la première sous les pieds du brun , ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire , il aida la jeune fille a se relever , elle se frotta le bout du nez puis de nouveau ça joie avais reprit le dessus et elle se présenta de nouveau « je suis la grande , la sublime , le Ninja de tout les temps , entendez bien je suis Youffie , et je le répéterai qu'une seul fois ! _

_- eh ben la petite fille de Wutai a bien grandie ._

_-eeehhh comment tu sais que je vient de la bas je croit pas l'avoir dit dans mon discours ._

_- ne t'inquiète pas , je me doutais bien que tu te souviendrait pas de moi , puisque j'ai changé de coiffure et j'ai une cicatrice ._

_- cela me dit toujours rien , a moins que cela soit …nooonnn pas possssiiible , c'est toi le soldat que j'ai battue devant la porte d'entrée de Wutai , hahaha ! » puis elle partit aussitôt qu'elle était venu . Aethrit regarda Zack qui rigolait de bon cœur face , le brun se retourna pour faire face a la dame aux fleur , qui l'interrogeais du regard « t'en fais pas , je l'avais laissé croire qu'elle m'avait battue . Disait le brun en faisant un clin d'œil a Aethrit qui rigola , puis une voix se fit entendre d'assez loin « et en plus , il est mignon comme un ange , dis moi Aethrit ta trouvé l'homme parfait , beau comme un dieu en plus d'être fort . Le mec idéal pour toi . Au faite , je m'appelle Cid ._

_- eh ben merci du compliment mais je ne sort pas avec Aethrit . Disait Zack en se grattant la tête , et lui c'est qui ? _

_- je m'appelle Denzel ._

_- enchanté , maintenant que je connais a peu près tout le monde , j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique ce qui ce passe entre vous , je veux bien sur préciser de Cloud et de vous . » la joie avait disparu sur tout les visages , même Aethrit qui était toujours de bonne humeur , avait le visage triste , elle baissa la tête . Zack se demandait si il n'avait pas fait de boulette en disant cette phrase et se gratta la nuque . Seul Aethrit osa lui parler et releva la tête devant un Zack qui attendait encore une réponse et Aethrit disait ce qui c'était passer du moins ce qu'on lui avait raconte dans les moindres détails , du début de son rêve avec Zack jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Zack . Le brun écouta avec attention depuis le début du récit de la brune . Il croisa les bras quand la fille eu fini son histoire , et la Barret parla « toute façon ce garçon est têtue comme une mule , quand on essaye de l'aider il est jamais d'accord , mais il est toujours la pour aider les autres ._

_- c'est sur , acquiesça Vincent qui s'avançait vers le brun et lui mit la main sur son épaule puis continua , tu es la seule personne a qui il voudra écouté ._

_- cela n'est pas sur , le connaissant , répondit Zack , mais je veut quand même essayer ._

_- si il ne t'écoute pas-tu n'as que le forcer a t'écouter , proposa Barret , avec ta force , je suis sur que tu arrivera à l'attaché au bout du lit pour qu'il t'écoute ._

_- Barret ! Cria ensemble Tifa et Aethrit , pendant que Vincent , Reeve et Cid avait eu le même réflexe de lever les yeux , et Zack n'était pas du tout contre face a l'idée du noir ._

_- okay , bon je vais le voir , disait Zack pendant qui marchait dans les escaliers , il marcha jusqu'au sommet et posa une question d'en haut , et elle est ou sa chambre ? _

_- tout au fond à droite , répondit Marlene ._

_- merci ! Cria le brun. » et Zack partit en direction de la chambre du blond , il toqua a la porte , et une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur « c'est qui ?_

_- c'est moi ! Zack je peux entrer , j'ai a te parler en tête a tête._

_- oui vas-y , entre ! La porte est ouverte . » Zack s'exécuta , il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui . Il vit Cloud allongé sur le lit , les jambes a moitié debout qui se croisaient et les mains qui elle , étaient derrière sa nuque . Zack s'avança vers le blond allongé et s'asseye sur le lui , le plus près de la tête de Cloud , qui avait les yeux fermés « qu'il est trop beau » pensa le brun en regardant son visage mais il avait des choses a régler avec Cloud , le blond se demandant ce qu'il avait lui posa une question « alors qu'avais tu as me dire ?_

_- c'est a propos de ce qui c'est passer entre toi et les autres ._

_- à ça , répondit simplement Cloud , c'est bizarre mais j'étais presque sur que t'allais ma parler de ça ._

_- effectivement , les autres s'inquiètent beaucoup , moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi , si ils ont fait le même rêve , c'était pas une coïncidence ._

_- ah oui , répondit Cloud en ouvrant les yeux et levant un sourcil , moi je sais pas pourquoi , mais je pense que quelqu un est derrière tout ça . Tu ne verrais pas qui c'est pas hasard ?_

_- euh … qui … que … quoi … euh non , je sais pas , hésita Zack qui se grattait derrière la nuque frénétiquement ._

_- tes sur ? disait Cloud qui se relevait pour être presque a la hauteur de Zack pour que les deux se regardent face a face ._

_- euh oui , répondit Zack qui se grattait encore plus ._

_- menteur ! Cria Cloud qui se leva de son lit , moi je sais qui c'est ! Maintenant c'est clair , c'est Aethrit ! C'est ça !_

_- oui mais c'était pour ton bien , elle aussi a fait la même prémonition ! _

_- donc c'est elle , pff j'en ai marre je m'en vais ! » Disait le blond qui partait , il était près de la porte quand une main lui attrapa le poigné , et fut tiré en arrière , Zack avec sa force le força a s'allongé sur le lit , le blond se débattit , il donna au brun un coup de genou dans l'abdomen de celui-ci , le blond interrompit tout mouvement quand il comprit ce qui venait de faire , mais le brun broncha un peu face au coup du blondinet mais ce remettait vite de la douleur , le blond ne put réagir a temps , il se retrouva , les mains de chaque coté de sa tête et les jambes bloquer entre les cuisses de Zack , Cloud ne prouvait plus bouger , il essaya mais en vain , cette attaque il l'a connaissait que trop bien c'était pas la première fois , pourtant Zack avait réussit a déconcentré Cloud . Le brun parla « Cloud ! Pourquoi a chaque fois que l'on veut te parler tu t'enfuis ?! Hein ! Répond! » mais Cloud joua les sourds muets , il ne voulait rien savoir mais l'ex soldat n'allait pas en resté la « je vois ! Alors écoute moi bien , en faisant le petit jeu du genre « je fait le sourd muet » sache que moi cela me dérange pas le moins du monde , vas-y si tu as envie ! Nous , tous que nous voulons c'est de te protéger car tu l'as fait , apparemment pour certains d'entres eux . Alors vas-y ne parle pas . _

_- mais , merde ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Lâche moi !_

_- ça tu peut toujours rêver ! Mon chocobo ! » cependant il fut interrompit par une Tifa au alerte rouge , elle semblait affoler , elle cassa la porte et entra dans la chambre , Aethrit qui , d'habitude est toujours calme semblait sur le bord de la crise , on entendit dehors des voitures démarrer , Zack comprit ce qui ce passait , ils étaient passer a l'action pour récupérer Cloud et ils étaient tout près , Zack se redressa , laissant le blond se poser des questions , a son tour le blondinet se leva du lit , regarda dans le couloir voyant tout le monde qui s'agitait , « me dit pas qu'ils font tout ça pour moi , n'importe quoi , j'espère pour eux qui vont pas me laisser de cote , je veux savoir ce que me veulent les personnes qui veulent me faire du mal » Sur ces mots , Cloud courru vers la sortie du bar . Quand soudain il fut frappé derrière la nuque et s'évanouissait sur le coup ._


	3. Chapter 3

_Plus tard , Cloud se réveilla avec un mal de crâne , il entendit des personnes parler plus loin , une voix féminine était inquiète et sa voix trembla quand elle parla « mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _

_- je sais pas ! Il faut trouver une solution et vite , acquiesça une voix masculine grave ._

_- tu as raison , Barret mais nous ne pouvons pas dire a Cloud la situation sinon il voudra allez le sauver tout seul , affirma une autre voix pus calme et plus poser que la précédente ._

_- je suis tout a fait d'accord avec Vincent ! Mais ne vous inquiète pas , la grande Youffie est avec vous , et avec moi les méchants trépasses ._

_- Youffie ! Sois sérieuse ! Disaient les voix en même temps ._

_- sinon a part ça , continua la voix douce , ou on en ai avec l'enquête , ça avance Reeve ._

_- je fais ce que je peux pour localiser Zack » _

_Cloud en entendant ce nom ,resta sous le choque , qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Zack pendant que le blond était inconscient , Cloud se leva avec beaucoup de mal , et avança dans le couloir , un soldat l'interpella en route « Monsieur ! Vous devez vous recoucher ._

_- tais toi ! Et aide moi a allez vers Vincent et les autres , j'ai a leur parler , c'est un ordre ! _

_- mais … monsieur , je vous dit que … » le soldat s'interrompit quand le blond le regarda avec un regard noir et fini par exécuter l'ordre de Cloud , le soldat prit un bras de Cloud et le mit sur ses épaules en lui tenant la main , ils avancèrent pour arriver finalement a destination , tout le monde se retournèrent ou arrêtèrent leurs conversations , même Cid arrêta de piloter son aéronef et demanda à un de ses pilotes de prendre sa place , Vincent lui par contre était resté adossé sur le mur , les bras croisé et le regard posé sur Cloud qui lui c'était détaché du soldat en le remerciant , Barret et Youffie qui tenait un sac de glace sur sa tête , décidément les vaisseaux n'étaient pas son fort , ils reculèrent tout les deux en même temps pour laissé place . Aethrit s'avança , elle avait l'air désolé , Nanaki passa a cote d'elle pour la consoler , elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement , et Reeve resta avec Cait Sith sur un ordinateur du vaisseau tapant comme un malade sur les touches . Tifa s'avança vers Cloud , elle lui prit la main et l'aida à avancer vers le centre . Cloud prit l'épée de Zack et posa une question tout en regardant la broyeuse « ou est Zack ? Que c'est-il passer pendant que j'étais inconscient ?_

_- nous avons rien pu faire face a cette attaque , ils étaient trop nombreux , répondit Vincent qui était resté dans son coin ._

_- il nous a sauver , disait Youffie qui avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix , _

_- vous voulez dire qu'il s'est combattu tout seul , mais quel idiot ! Ou est-il maintenant ?! _

_- Reeve cherche a le localiser ,aider de Shelke » répondit Barret . Des minutes passèrent et soudain Reeve ce mit a crier « ça y est je sais ou il l'emmène ! » tout le monde alla le voir et ils posèrent tous la même question « ou ça ?! » sauf que Reeve ne savait pas du tout le nom de la ville puisque la ville avait été rayer de la carte à cause des Tsiets , il y a un an de cela . « eh ben , c'est dans la ville silencieuse . Mais je peux pas la localiser depuis l'aéronef , les signaux ne sont pas assez puissants , je sais juste que cela se situe dans ce périmètre ._

_- eh bien merci Reeve ! on est pas plus avancer qu'au début ! Cria Barret ._

_- c'est bon Barret , merci Reeve de ton aide , disait Cloud qui ce préparait pour descendre ._

_- attend ! cria Aethrit , on vient avec toi comme dans le bon vieux temps . _

_- oui ! On vient avec toi ! Avalanche va renaître de ses cendres ! _

_- oui Youffie , on va tous avec toi ! Acquiesça Tifa _

_- je vous remercie ._

_-** c'est bon j'ai localiser la ville , dans environs 45 minutes , vous serer à destination , ne vous inquiéter pas je serais la pour guider le vaisseau .**_

_- ouais merci ! Shelke ! Cria Cid , en avant !_

_Dans une cellule , se trouvait un Zack qui était assit par terre , en train de réfléchir , les bras croisés tournant le dos aux barreaux de la cellule , il se parla a lui-même « eh ben Zack ,tu t'ai fourré dans une merde noire , comment vas-tu sortir d'ici ? bon c'est déjà bien que tu soit en vie ! Haha ! Pff c'est pas drôle en plus ._

_- je vois que tu es devenu complètement fou , haha ! » Rigola une voix derrière les barreaux . Zack se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix , il prit deux barreaux , une dans chaque main et parla « Sephiroth , pourquoi je suis ici !?ou vous m'avez emmenez , d'abord ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué sur le champ » il s'arrêta en repensant de ce qu'il venait de dire « pourquoi j'ai dit ça , j'ai pas envie de mourir moi ! Il faut vraiment que tu réfléchie avant de parler » pensa Zack qui regardait toujours Sephiroth dans les yeux , l'ex général lui fit un sourire narquois et parla « pour commencer tu es dans la ville silencieuse et tu es ici pour une bonne raison . _

_- et je peux savoir laquelle ? _

_- réfléchie bien , la raison pour laquelle on est venue au départ et le lien avec toi . _

_- vous voulez dire que … ! Oh non , c'est pas vrai ! _

_- je vois que tu as trouvé tout seul , il viendra bien ici de son plein gré pour te sauver . Haha !_

_- c'est pas vrai ! Cria Zack qui était tellement fous de rage qu'il tapait les barreaux avec son pied . _

_- tu vois que tu peux être utile » disait Sephiroth qui disparu dans le noir , on entendait plus ses pas . Zack se tourna vers la petite fenêtre qui avait trois barreaux , il était triste , il était revenu en vie pour sauver Cloud de son tragique destin et finalement c'était lui qui allait provoquer le destin de Cloud , Zack pour la première fois de sa vie , pria pour que Cloud ne vienne pas a son secours . Il parla a haute voix « Cloud , je t'en prit , ne viens pas , c'est un piège , s'il te plait ne viens pas . » . Plus loin caché dans l'ombre , se trouva Angeal qui avait écouté depuis le début de la conversation , restant dans ses pensées ._

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Zack prit le blond qui était inconscient dans les bras et le transporta , mais une voiture noire arriva a toute allure , séparant Zack et le bar , plusieurs personnes sortaient de la voiture , le brun reconnu les trois personnes qui étaient descendu en premier de la voiture , il y avait Genesis suivit de Sephiroth et enfin , pour Zack se fit le choque total , voir son maître en vie mais surtout du mauvais coté , Angeal avait finalement mit le pire par terre suivit du reste de la troupe , leur regard se croisa , Angeal était le premier a baisser les yeux devant un Zack qui ne comprenait plus rien , mais Zack fut tiré de sa rêverie quand l'ex général se mit a parler « eh ben , dis donc , ça c'est une surprise , te voir en vie , j'ai cru que tu était mort .**_

_**- et c'est qui lui ? Posa Kadaj . **_

_**- un ancien soldat de première classe , répondit Génésis qui sortit son épée , et je pense que lui n'en revient pas que nous soyons en vie » . Sephiroth s'avança vers le brun en dégainant sa masamue , et attaqua Zack , qui para son attaque avec du mal car il devait protéger Cloud et il le savait que Sephiroth faisait exprès d'attaquer vers les bras , le brun sortit sa broyeuse de son dos , ce qui fit lever la tête a Angeal qui regarda son ancienne épée , Zack se battit avec Sephiroth du mieux qui le pouvait , puis soudain un tir se fit entendre , Génésis coupa en deux les trois balles , le propriétaire des balles descendit du rocher sur laquelle il était et continua de tirer sur Génésis qui para toutes ses balles , et se fit au tour du roux de lancé une attaque , il créa entre sa main libre une boule de feu qu'il tira en visant Vincent qui esquiva facilement la boule de feu et tira trois fois puis rechargea son pistolet a une telle vitesse que Génésis n'avait pas vu se que venait de faire son ennemi trop concentrer a esquiver les balles , Génésis fut touché a l'épaule mais souriait quand même malgré la douleur . Vincent se trouva soudain entouré de petites boules de feu qui d'un geste de Génésis se lancèrent sur Vincent se qui créa une énorme explosion . Génésis se retourna , avec un air de vainqueur , Zack avait vu la scène , il voulait aider Vincent mais s'arrêta quand il vit une chose descendre des flammes . Mais Zack ne s'attarda pas sur la chose , cela devait être Vincent , il était toujours en vie c'était le plus important , cependant Zack ne pouvait pas paré toutes les attaques de l'ex général . Alors que le brun était sur le point de craqué , une multitude de balles arriva sur Sephiroth qui esquiva les balles , puis arme avec 4 lames formant un cercle arriva sur Kadaj qui sortit son épée a deux lames et para l'arme qui revenait a Youffie et le combat commença entre ses deux la . Barret tirait toujours sur Sephiroth . Tifa quand a elle voulait sa revanche sur Loz et l'attaqua . Yazoo aida Kadaj contre Youffie qui esquivait les attaques de Kadaj mais avec les balles de Yazoo cela devenait plus compliqué pour la Ninja qui avait maintenant deux personnes a combattre , mais c'était sans compté avec l'aide de Nanaki et de Caith Sith qui attirèrent Yazoo . Génésis lança une boule de feu sur Tifa qui s'arrêta net devant celle-ci , soudain juste avant qu'elle ne reçoivent cette attaque , elle fut protéger par une cape rouge . Vincent était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver Tifa , Génésis grimaça en voyant Vincent . Cette fois pour le roux ce n'était plus au boule de feu mais à l'épée car il venait de remarquer que son ennemi ne croyait pas le feu . Zack souriait , il était content que les autres soit là , c'était une belle équipe a ce soutenir mutuellement , cependant Zack ne s'attarda pas . Il remit l'épée broyeuse sur son dos et remit Cloud dans ses bras , Aethrit arriva en courant , elle parla à Zack avec un sourire comme pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle « Cid va arrivé avec son aéronef , dedans il y a déjà Reeve qui contrôle Caith Sith qui quand le moment sera venu lancera une fusée , et c'est a ce moment la que tout le monde montera dans la Shera .**_

_**- vous avez trouvé ça comme ça , pendant que je parlait avec Cloud .**_

_**- exact ! Répondit Aethrit fière d'elle-même .**_

_**- je vous adore ! Je vous jure , vous étés trop bien .**_

_**- eh ben sache que , pour nous tu fais partie de l'équipe ! **_

_**- c'est vrai ! Trop bien ! Bon , prend Cloud , je vais les retenir , parce que le hic , c'est qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser partir gentiment , décida Zack en donnant le blond à Aethrit . **_

_**- et toi , alors ?! Commença à s'inquiète le dame aux fleurs .**_

_**- ne t'inquiète pas , vous partirez sans moi mais je vous rejoindrait plus tard , ok ? **_

_**- mais … **_

_**- fait moi confiance , acquiesça Zack qui regarda la brune avec des yeux sincères . La brune se plia devant le brun et continua « d'accord , mais avant prend ce capteur et met le sur toi , comme ça Reeve pourra savoir ou tu te trouve .**_

_**- merci beaucoup ! » Cria le brun qui était déjà loin . Zack arriva au milieu de la bataille et dégaina la broyeuse . Avec son agilité , il sauta pour attaquer Sephiroth qui était en train de battre Barret à plate couture , l'ex général attaqua Zack avec sa masamue en direction de l'abdomen , le brun para et contre attaqua avec une attaque verticale , Sephiroth sauta . Il arriva derrière Zack , mais le brun se retourna lui aussi près a parer la prochaine assaut de l'ex général , sauf que le Sephiroth était déjà devant lui et lui asséna un coup a l'épaule , Zack cria et lâcha son épée tellement la douleur était forte , Sephiroth souriait face a ce spectacle . C'était le moment , Caith Sith lança la fusée , tout le monde la regardèrent décoller , ils s'arrêtèrent de combattre sous les yeux de Génésis , Kadaj , Loz , Yazoo , Angeal et Sephiroth qui lui arrêta de torturer Zack . L'aéronef arriva , séparant les deux camps opposés , sauf que le brun était resté du mauvais cotés . Barret et les autres montèrent dans la Shera , Aethrit coura pour voir si tout le monde était la mais Cid démarra , alors elle décida de regarder dehors grâce a la grande baie vitré , et vit par horreur Zack au bout de la masamue de Sephiroth , la dame aux fleurs se retourna vers ses camarades , en criant « arrête tout ! Il y a Zack qui est dehors et il ait en mauvaise posture .**_

_**- nous avons plus le temps , je peut pas me poser ! Répondit Cid .**_

_**- mais … mais … , commença a s'affoler Aetrhit .**_

_**- ne t'inquiète pas , disait Vincent en lui prenant le bras comme pour la réconforter , il ne mourra pas , enfin du moins je pense que le mec avec le cheveux mi long noir ne le laissera pas mourir sous ses yeux .**_

_**- ouais , acquiesça Barret , ça se voit toute suite que ce mec et Zack se connaissent , je pari même qu'ils sont très proche .**_

_**- ne t'inquiète pas , la consola Youffie , on reviendra le chercher , savoir ou ils vont l'emmener et n'oublie pas qu'on lui a mis une puce .**_

_**- bon maintenant que tout est réglé on s'en vas ! Let's go ma Shera » . Zack regarda avec tant bien mal l'aéronef partir , il se leva et se baisa pour ramasser son épée mais il ne la vit pas la ou il l'avait laisser . Angeal s'approcha de Zack avec l'épée dans la main . Sephiroth se retourna et rengaina son épée , il était près a réattaqué Zack pour le tuer mais s'arrêta quand Angeal se rapprocha plus près jusqu'à être devant le brun , Génésis qui était arrivé derrière Sephiroth parla : « que fait tu Angeal ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux le sauver ?!**_

_**- il a raison , tu était le seul a ne pas avoir combattue , acquiesça Sephiroth qui baissa son épée , alors répond .**_

_**- tout simplement parce que j'ai une idée et je savais qu'il allait partir car j'ai entendu la discussion entre Zack et une jeune fille avec une tresse , Angeal se retourna vers Zack , j'avais prévu ton coup Zack , je savais que tu allait te sacrifié en laissant les autres partir .**_

_**- alors si tu as entendu notre discussion , pourquoi tu ne nous a pas arrêté , hein je te croyait plus intelligent .**_

_**- mmh eh ben c'est a ce moment la que j'ai eu une idée .**_

_**- Angeal , tu dis avoir vu une fille avec une tresse c'est ça ? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'Aethrit , une Ancienne , souriait Sephiroth .**_

_**- t'a pas intérêt a lui faire du mal ! Cria Zack .**_

_**- hum , souriait toujours l'ex général , comme si elle m'intéressait , moi tu vois Zack , je m'intéresse plus au blond aux yeux bleu et assez petit .**_

_**- tu vas me le pay … . Mais Zack s'évanouissait a cause de la douleur , il avait perdu trop de sang . Tout le monde se tut , Kadaj ramassa le corps inerte de Zack , Yazoo soigna l'épaule de celui-ci et le mit sur son épaule , pendant que Génésis , Sephiroth et Angeal discutèrent ensemble dans un coin . Angeal parlait a ses deux amis du plan qu'il avait eu , les deux compères souriaient . Et enfin ils remontèrent tous dans le véhicule . **_

_**Fin du flash-back .**_

_Cloud restait dans son coin , pendant que les autres étaient rester près de Cid qui conduisait la Shera . Vincent rejoignit le blond en dehors des regards indiscrets , Cloud releva la tête et la rabaissa aussitôt , Vincent se mit dans la même posture que son ami . Ils restèrent un moment sans parler ni même s'échanger un regard , les bras croisés . Le blond interrompait ce moment de silence en partant , Vincent le regarda sans rien dire , mais il savait que juste sa compagnie avait suffie pour réconforter le blond . Cloud s'était arrêter pour dire un mot , ce qui fit rire Vincent quand il entendit ce mot , le blond l'avait dit tout bas et en souriant puis il disparu voir les autres qui l'accueillit avait un sourire que Cloud essaya de rendre mais n'aimait pas trop montré ses sentiments . Plus tard , Shelke annonça : « **nous somme arriver a destination préparer vous a débarquer . **_

_- allez les gars vous êtes près ! Cria Barret ._

_- ouais ! » Répondirent ses amis . Vincent faisait le plein de munitions , Barret nettoya son bras métallique , Aethrit pria puis prit son bâton de combat , Youffie s'entraîna toute seule en balançant son arme et en esquivant en même temps avec des créature virtuelle , Cid lui conduisait toujours , Reeve était sur l'ordinateur du vaisseau , Shelke alla voir Cloud qui s'entraînait lui aussi mais moins que les autres , Shelke lui adressa la parole « tu devrait resté sur tes gardes , on ne sait jamais avec eux ._

_- hum , merci du conseil ._

_- en faite comment dire , hum , c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression quelque chose de grave va arriver ._

_- cela s'appelle avoir un mauvais pré sentiment ._

_- c'est donc ça que Reeve dit depuis une heure ._

_- sans doute , même moi je l'entend depuis ici ._

_- c'est tout ce que je voulait te dire » fini par dire Shelke alors qu'elle commença a partir , elle s'arrêta devant la porte puis se retourna vers Cloud et s'approcha de celui-ci en lui tendant un portable qui était celui du blond . Elle disait à Cloud qu'elle avait installé son numéro et qu'il avait juste à appuyer sur une touche pour la contacter au cas ou , on ne sait jamais . Et sur ces mots , elle partie en vitesse tout en lui disant qu'ils étaient arriver à destination . Cloud se leva du siège de Fenrir , mit ses deux fragments de son épée dans leur fourreau et alla voir les autres qui devait son doute l'attendre . En effet , Tifa et les autres étaient déjà dehors à regarder les horizons pour voir si il y avait des ennemis en vue mais apparemment aucun de bien dangereux juste des petites bestioles qui devait sans doutes avoir fait résidence dans ce village . Après d'avoir vérifier ça , ils choisissaient de se séparer en plusieurs groupes : Vincent qui devait se taper Youffie , Tifa avec Cid , Aethrit avec Barret et Cloud qui était avec Reeve , eux comparé aux autres avaient descendu Fenrir de la Shera et ils étaient monté dessus , tous se séparèrent et empruntèrent différent chemins . Dans un manoir , Zack attendait car c'était la seule chose à faire dans sa prison , attendre et attendre mais quoi ?! Telle était la question qu'il se posait . Angeal arriva vers son ancien élève pour lui dire que un groupe de personne avait été vu non loin de la et qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs groupes en se séparent et prenant cette direction . Zack resta sans voie devant cette nouvelle , il était heureux qu'ils étaient venue jusqu'ici pour lui venir en aide mais en même temps malheureux car c'était le plan d'Angeal et de ses acolytes . Zack ne put s'empêcher de parler , lui qui avait refusé de parler devant son ancien mentor « c'est pas possible ! Comment … as-tu pu , dites moi que je rêve , pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous nous laissez pas tranquille ?! _

_- je … veux pas …_

_- tu veux pas quoi , dis moi !_

_- je veux pas que tu sois amoureux de cette ancien milicien ._

_- de quoi , répondit Zack tout confus , je comprend pas ! Tu veut dire que tu es amoureux de … moi , mais depuis quand ?_

_- depuis longtemps , c'est pourquoi j'aide les autres à mettre leur plan diabolique , au début j'avoue , je n'était pas pour , mais j'ai réfléchie à ça , si Cloud venait à être du camp adverse de ses amis , il essayera de te tuer et toi pour te défendre tu le tue…_

_- je le sauverai ! Non mais … tu crois quoi … qu'après je vais toute suite l'oublier et que je tomberais dans tes bras , mais il faut pas rêver ._

_- tout ce que je veux c'es…_

_- va t-en ._

_- hein _

_- je t'ai dit te t'en aller , t'as comprit , vas t-en ! » cria Zack sur Angeal qui le regarda d'un air triste mais qui décida de partir sous la demande de celui-ci .Après quelques pas de la cellule , Angeal entendit le brun pleurer , il ne se retourna pas et continua a avancer . Il arriva vers ses compagnons , ceux-ci se retournèrent pour le voir et Loz parla tout bas mais cela fut assez fort pour que presque tout le monde l'entende , Angeal se retourna et lui mit son point dans la figure , Loz se retrouva assit par terre , mettant sa main sur son nez qui commençait a saigné . Kadaj et Yazoo n'osèrent rien dire même si ils mourraient d'envie de rire , pendant que Génésis cacha son sourire derrière son livre et Sephiroth qui lui montra sans le cacher son sourire , cependant il revenait vite a la réalité quand il entendit une moto arrivé sur la cour du manoir , qui était soi dites en passant très grande , Génésis ferma son livre et regarda par la fenêtre , il annonça d'un air triomphant « voila notre colis ! _

_- enfin il en a mis du temps ! Acquiesça Sephiroth _

_- mais il n'est pas tout seul , continua le roux _

_- et c'est qui ? Questionna Kadaj qui venait d'aider Loz a ce lever . _

_- c'est une personne sans intérêt , Yazoo va l'éliminer , ordonna Sephiroth qui avait prit un ton autoritaire , mais il ne faut pas que tu la fasse devant Cloud car il pourrait t'éliminer sur le champs , avoue que cela serait dommage ._

_- j'y vais sur le champs ! _

_- et nous alors ! Disaient ensemble Kadaj et Loz _

_- eh ben allez lui ouvrir la porte ,acquiesça Sephiroth alors qu'il partait , moi je vais voir Mère, elle semble ravie ._

_- et moi je vais finir mon livre , disait Génésis qui commençait a ouvrir son livre . » Angeal lui était partit depuis longtemps sans que personne ne le sache , il était cacher dans l'ombre , attendant le bon moment pour apparaître . Cloud et Reeve visitèrent la cour , ils se retournèrent en même temps quand ils entendirent les portes du manoir s'ouvrir , le blond avança avec prudence vers le manoir , Reeve lui suivait le blondinet de derrière . Cloud arriva à l'entré , il s'étonna de voir personne a l'entré surtout que la porte venait d'être ouverte de l'intérieur , ce qui étonna aussi Reeve de ne voir personne . Les deux amis avancèrent avec prudence surveillant le moindre mouvement . Quelques instants plus tard , ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir qui pour eux semblait sans fin , il y avait quelques portes de chaque coté du couloir avec une fenêtre au bout du long couloir qui faisait office d'éclairage . Cloud marchait et quand il y avait une porte sur son chemin il ouvrait pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans mais rien intéressant a chaque porte , Reeve faisait pareil sauf qu'il était du coté opposé a celui de Cloud , rien d'intéressant pour lui aussi . Au bout d'un moment Cloud abandonna et annonça a son ami « c'est bon j'abandonne , il n'y a rien a voir ici , retournons vers la porte d'entré ._

_- tu as sans doute raison , moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est une clef rouillé , disait Reeve qui montrait la clef à Cloud . _

_- ouais , partons . » alors qu'il commençait a partir une petite voix se fit entendre « Cloud , c'est toi ? _

_- hum , qui est tu ? Posa le désigner tout en dégainant son épée _

_- c'était donc vrai , pourquoi es tu venu ? _

_- répond d'abord a ma question ! _

_- mais c'est moi Zack ! _

_- ou est tu ?_

_- dans la prison du fond , à droite , juste en face d'une porte bleu._

_- j'arrive ! Reeve peut tu téléphoner Vincent et les autres dire comme quoi j'ai trouver Zack ._

_- pas de problème . » Cloud partit sans traîner , cherchant une prison au fond du couloir , juste en face d'une porte bleu . Il arriva devant la porte bleu , se retourna et vit Zack , le blond était tellement heureux qu'il l'embrassait avec passion a travers les barreaux , le brun se laissa faire mais repoussa doucement Cloud qui ne comprit pas le geste , Reeve revenait vers eux avec le téléphone en main « c'est bon , ils sont prévenus , ah tient Zack , je crois que j'ai la clef de ta cellule ,oui j'en était sur ._

_- enfin liiiibbbrree ! Cria Zack en s'étirant de tout son long , j'ai cru que j'allais moisir ici !_

_- alors heureusement que je suis la ! _

_- oouuii … euh … non ! _

_- de quoi ! Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis d'un coup , posa Cloud ._

_- je crois que je vais vous laisser , Zack , Cloud , a toute a l'heure ._

_- ouais , je crois que j'ai une petite discussion a faire avec l'homme que je viens de libérer . _

_- non , s'il te plait , te fâche pas , je t'aime tu sais _

_- mmh , et ? _

_- moi ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu devrais pas être la , c'est un piège . » Zack fut interrompu car le téléphone de Cloud sonnait , le blond décrocha « Cloud a l'appareil ._

_- Cloud , c'est Shelke , tu ferais mieux de partir , et tout de suite car ceci est un piège , tu as environs dix minutes pour sortir d'ici._

_- okay , c'est retenu _

_- je t'ai envoyer un plan avec un passage secret dedans emprunte le , cela t'évitera des mauvaises rencontres . _

_- merci Shelke . » Cloud raccrocha , et vit un Zack qui croisait les bras en tapotant du pied avec un sourire moqueur « alors qui c'est qui avait raison . Quand est-ce que tu écoutera ce que te dises les autres ._

_- quand tu sera tenir une carte a l'endroit , disait Cloud qui partait vers le passage que lui avait indiqué Shelke , pendant que Zack réfléchissait a ce que venait de dire son chocobo , quelque seconde plus tard il venait de trouver le sens de la phrase du blond , tout en le suivant , Zack reprit la discussion « hey ! Tes méchant de dire ça ! Je sais utilisé une carte ._

_- oui a l'envers , ricana le blondinet _

_- mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Maintenant je sais utilisé une carte et à l'endroit ._

_- alors , tient prend mon portable il y a une carte dessus , conduis moi ._

_- euh ouais … tu vas voir , je vais te sortir d'ici en moins de deux _

_- hum … de deux heures , si ce n'est pas deux jours … , disait Cloud avec le sourire au lèvre _

_- vas-y moque toi de moi . Je m'en fiche , fit Zack avec une mine boudeuse , mais au faite , Reeve est ou ?_

_- il est déjà partie . » La discussion s'arrêta entre les deux , ils continuèrent d'avancer dans cette endroit qui devenait de plus en plus étroit , Cloud se sentait assez mal , il avait du mal à respirer , il arriva quand même a parler a son compagnon qui regardait presque toute les minutes le portable du blond « Zack … huf … tes sur que c'est le bon chemin . _

_- hum … oui pourquoi ? Disait Zack qui restait concentré sur le portable ._

_- oh … huf … pour rien . » Cloud n'ouvra plus la bouche , il essaya de garder son calme pour ne pas déconcentré le brun . Soudain Zack s'arrêta , se tourna vers le blond et lui tendit le portable qui sonnait , il y avait marqué dessus'' Reeve'' . Le blond prit le téléphone des mains du brun , il décrocha « Cloud à l'appareil . _

_- Cloud , enfin nous pouvons nous parler _

_- Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_- ne me dit pas que tu te souvient pas de moi ? _

_- répond a ma question ! Criait Cloud sous le regard inquiet de Zack ._

_- Sephiroth _

_- Sephiroth ! _

_- je viens de te le dire ._

_- que veux tu ?!_

_- cela n'a pas l'air de te dérangé que j'ai le portable de ton ami , acquiesça Sephiroth _

_- que lui as-tu fait ? Répond !_

_- oh rien de mal , pour l'instant . _

_- t'as plutôt intérêt a rien lui avoir fait sinon tu aura a faire a moi, continua a crier Cloud , Zack se gratta l'oreille car le blond lui avait crier dans l'oreille quand le brun avait essayer d'écouter la conversation ._

_- tu n'as qu'a venir me rejoindre , je serais dans le salon du manoir ._

_- j'y serais » Cloud raccrocha et se retourna mais fut attrapé par une main qui lui tenait le bras , il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main . Zack le regarda avec un air grave « tu ne devrais pas y aller ._

_- et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche !? _

_- moi ! Je t'en empêcherai ._

_- ouais bah essaye ! » sur ces mots Cloud se mit a courir vers le coté opposé de Zack , celui-ci essaya de le rattraper mais visiblement le blond était plus rapide que lui . Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent dans le couloir , là ou Zack avait été enfermé un peu plus tôt , Cloud courait a toute allure quand soudain il tomba à la renverse , Zack qui avait assister a la scène ne put s'empêcher d'aller aider Cloud qui était sonné après sa chute car il était tombé sur la tête . Mais une géante épée les sépara toute les deux , Cloud fut prit par le col et la pointe de l'épée sous le coup de Zack . C'était Angeal qui les avait séparés, le blond se reprit vite et faisait lâché prise Angeal qui le tenait , le blond dégaina son épée et attaqua l'ancien première classe qui riposta sauf que le blond lui laissa aucun répit et reprit l'assaut . Des coups d'épée volèrent et entrèrent en collision faisant des étincelles , Zack regarda cela avec horreur il ne pouvait pas croire que les deux personnes a qui il tenait venait a ce battre , même dans ces pires cauchemar il ne verrait pas cela arriver , son chocobo adoré et son ancien mentor , Zack arriva au milieu de la bataille , écartant les deux bras , le brun releva la tête avec un air triste et parla au deux ennemis « arrêter ! S'il vous plait , arrêter ! _

_- pousse toi Zack , il faut le tuer sinon …_

_- sinon quoi ! Hein ! Que vas-tu lui faire Cloud ?! _

_- pousse toi » cria Cloud alors qu'il poussait le brun mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et retourna Cloud pour le forcer a le regarder en face , le blond protesta « mais que fais tu ?! Tes devenu fo… » Zack recevais du sang sur le visage , il regarda vers le bas là ou venait le sang et c'était celui de Cloud , plus précisément une énorme entaille dans le dos , Cloud commençait a ce vider de son sang , Zack paniqua , il regarda Angeal avec de la rage en même temps que de la peine , de la tristesse . Angeal quand à lui regardait Zack avec sang froid , il remit l'épée broyeuse dans son dos , se tourna et commença a marcher d'un pas calme mais fut vite rattraper par Zack qui le colla contre le mur , le tenant par le col . Zack avait encore des traces de larmes mais celles-ci c'étaient transformer en larmes de fureur , le brun hurla : « pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait cela ?! Répond ! _

_- je n'ai rien a ajouter , parlait Angeal avec calme , j'ai fait ce qui était juste . _

_- tu as fait … ce qui était juste … tu te fous de moi ! _

_- réfléchie , il vaut mieux qu'il meure de ma main que de la tienne , non ? _

_- c'est pas une raison , disait Zack avec plus de calme en relâchent peu a peu le col d'Angeal , je … je … j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas le tué , pour lui sauver la vie . _

_- que ce passe-t-il ? Disait une voix derrière eux , qu'est-ce que … ! _

_- Sephiroth ! Acquiesça le brun surpris de voir l'ex général dans ces lieux . _

_- Angeal , est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? Cria l'ex général . _

_- pourquoi lui forcement ? acquiesçait Genesis qui était derrière lui , cela peut être Zack _

_- pourquoi Zack aurait fait ça a celui qu'il aime , pour moi c'est forcement notre ami d'en face qu'il a fait le coup mais on peut encore sauvé Cloud , il respire encore , parlait Sephiroth qui prenait le corps presque inerte du blond dans ses deux bras . _

_- Ne le touche pas ! » Cria Zack qui avec une vitesse fulgurant réussite a rattrapé le corps de Cloud des mains de l'ex général puis arriva a passer derrière Genesis et courait a toute vitesse vers la sortie en emmenant le corps de Cloud qui lui ce vidait de son sang . Genesis avait sorti son épée et se mit a les poursuivre , Sephiroth avança vers Angeal qui était reste a la même place , ils dégainèrent chacun leur épée et combattirent pendant un moment . Angeal savait très bien qu'il avait aucune chance contre son ancien ami alors au lieu de continuer le combat , il profita que des missiles tombes sur le manoir pour déployer son aile blanche et s'envoler loin de l'endroit . Dehors ce trouvait Cid avec Shelke qui était revenue avec tout les autres dans l'aéronef et qui commençait a les bombarder de missiles diriger contre le manoir en ayant fait attention que les deux amis étaient sorti de l'endroit . Zack qui était en bas avait installé Cloud derrière lui sur Fenrir puis démarra la moto en tenant bien la main de Cloud pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas en cours de route . Le brun avait démarrer le moto a toute vitesse quand il avait vu Genesis avec les trois compères arriver vers lui , il devait faire vite car il sentait le pouls de Cloud faiblir petit à petit . Yazoo tirait avec son pistolet plusieurs balles en essayant de crever un des pneu , Genesis récitait une incantation et une boule de feu commençait a apparaître dans la paume de sa main , comparer a Loz qui lui fonçait dans le tas en ce téléportant de droite a gauche préparant son armes et Kadaj qui restait a l'écart , il savait très bien que il ne pouvait rien faire a par faire apparaître un monstre mais cela risquerait de tourner au drame car il n'avait compare aux autres pas entièrement récupérer ses pouvoirs alors cela ne servait a rien d'invoquer quoique ce soit si ses pour perdre le contrôle . Zack cliqua sur tout les boutons ne savant plus quoi faire , et a sa grande surprise des portière c'étaient ouvertes des deux coté de la moto faisant apparaître plusieurs épée , il prit la première qui lui tombait sous la main , et para tout les tire de Yazoo sauf qu'il avait rien prévu pour la boule de feu qui était maintenant très grosse . Genesis lança sa boule de feu en direction de Zack et Cloud , le brun savait qu'il allait peut être pas survivre , ni lui ni Cloud qui était dans un sale état , mais un énorme tir était tiré depuis l'aéronef , stoppa la boule de feu , ce qui étonna son invocateur qui regardait dans la direction de Shera . Il n'était pas le seul , il y avait aussi tout ceux qui était présent dans la cour du manoir qui regardait dans le ciel . Puis suivit un écran de fumer , laissant un échappatoire pour Zack qui accéléra a fond , faisant patiner les roues , l'aéronef partit lui aussi de la petite bataille laissant leurs ennemis . _


	4. Chapter 4

_Plus loin , le brun avait arrêter la moto et attendait patiemment que l'aéronef se pose pour emmener un Cloud toujours inconscient au plus vite a l'infirmerie . La Shera finit par arriver et a ce poser sans problème , les portes eu a peine le temps de s'ouvrir que Tifa fonça sur le corps allongé de Cloud , elle pleurait presque toute les larmes de son corps , Aethrit était arriver derrière Tifa , en la poussant légèrement pour pas trop la bousculer . Tifa recula un peu , de quelques pas , la main sur la poitrine . Aethrit vérifia le pouls du blond , ensuite sa respiration puis aider de Vincent , elle regarda la profondeur de la blessure et environ combien de sang il avait perdu , elle finit par ordonner a Barret de le transporter de toute urgence a l'infirmerie de l'aéronef mais c'était sans compter sous les protestations de Zack qui voulait le transporter lui-même la bas . Vincent lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose , le brun disait plus rien car il savait que Vincent avait vu juste , finit par rentrer a l'intérieur du vaisseau . Vincent ramena la moto du blond a l'intérieur de la Shera , quand il eu finit , il entendait les pleurs de Tifa et une Youffie qui était devenue très inquiète posant des questions a Reeve qui ne savait quoi lui dire . Finalement Youffie finit par se calmer et Tifa arrêta de pleurer quand elle entendu Shelke revenant de l'infirmerie leur dire que Cloud avait une chance de survivre , il lui fallait juste que quelqu un lui donne des soins nécessaires et qu'il tienne bon . Youffie ce proposa de lui faire des soins car elle était la seule personne a bord de ce vaisseau a être expert en médecine , elle partit de ce pas rejoindre Cloud , Tifa commença a regagner espoir , elle alla aussi rejoindre le blond pour le soutenir . Pendant ce temps , Zack était coucher , les mains derrières la tête , celui-ci réfléchissait a la façon dont cela c'était passer , il voulait aider Cloud , sauver des gens au final c'était lui qui crée le malheur des autres , perdu dans ses pensés , Zack ce retourna pour être sur le cote droit , vers la fenêtre . Le brun regardait la fenêtre pendant un long moment , il fut retiré de sa rêverie quand Vincent et Nanaki entrèrent dans sa chambre , Zack faisait semblant de dormir mais les deux amis savaient très bien qu'il ne dormait pas : « arrête de faire semblant de dormir , nous savons très bien que tes réveillé , commença Nanaki , nous avons a te parler , si tu veux on peut passer plus tard ._

_- non c'est bon ._

_- est ce que ça va ? Posa Vincent qui c'était mis dans un coin , appuyé contre le mur avec les bras croisé sur son torse ._

_- ouais , répondit Zack au tac au tac _

_- je ne pense pas , d'habitude d'après Aethrit ,tes toujours de bonne humeur , même si on te vole comme par exemple ton porte monnaie , disait Nanaki avec un petit sourire ._

_- oh , c'est loin tout ça ._

_- dis nous ce qui ce passe , posa encore Vincent ._

_- oh rien de bien particulier , je suis un raté ._

_- est tu sur de ça ? Moi je pense ne le pas comme les autres d'ailleurs, car tu n'as pas hésiter a te faire capturer par Sephiroth et toute sa bande pour que nous réussissons nous échappé ._

_- ouais mais voila ou ça nous amené , Cloud va peut être mourir et a cause de moi … si je l'avais pas arrêter , il serait en pleine forme ._

_- personne ne peut prévoir ce qui allait ce passer , répondit Nanaki qui avait , jusqu'à maintenant rien dit ._

_- Nanaki a raison et puis comme tu l'a dit , Zack , Cloud va peut être mourir , ce n'est pas encore fini , la seule chose qui pourrait encore le faire tenir parmi nous , c'est toi , tu es la personne a qui il tient le plus alors si entend ta voix , cela le fera réagir , tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi , Zack ? _

_- oui tu as raison , dit Zack d'un ton ferme , j'y vais , et puis merci a vous deux . _

_- mais c'est normal , on est ami . » Zack fut d'abord étonné puis ensuite il affirma avec un grand sourire et couru aussi vite pour rejoindre son ami . Aethrit qui était a l'infirmerie pour consoler Tifa , demanda a Barret qui venait d'entré , si il avait pas vu Zack passer vers l'infirmerie car cela faisait un moment qu'il devait venir , d'après Nanaki qui était parti après lui et qui était arriver vers la chambre du blond avant lui , la fleuriste pensa toute suite qu'il c'était perdu , c'était logique avec son sens de l'orientation il pourrait même ce perdre devant une maison énorme qui est juste devant ses yeux . Zack quand lui c'était effectivement perdu , il se gratta les cheveux , soudain il prit peur quand ce qui semblait pour lui une fillette pas plus âgé de 10 ans avait fait éruption derrière lui , elle lui posa une question avec un petit sourire « tu ne te serait pas perdu par hasard ? _

_- pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_- juste parce que , Nanaki est passer a l'infirmerie depuis un moment et qu'il nous a dit que tu allait passer , cela fait un moment que je te suis , tu sais ?_

_- oui , bon j'avoue je me suis perdu mais je suis sur que l'infirmerie ce trouve par la ._

_- hi hi _

_- qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? tu crois pas en mon intuition ._

_- je veux pas te vexer … mais là , tu vois tu te dirige vers la salle des machines et je doute que Cloud soit la ._

_- oups … ouais mais c'est vers la … non ?_

_- l'infirmerie est a l'opposé d'ici , répondit simplement Shelke ._

_- ouais , disait Zack qui se grattait frénétiquement l'arrière du crâne , bon .. Bah … merci , j'y vais » et Zack reparti mais alors qu'il était près a passer la porte , il se retourna et avança vers Shelke avec une mine de chien battu « euh tu peux me conduire la bas , s'il te plait . _

_- je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._

_Shelke se tourna vers la Bonne direction avec un Zack complètement paumé _

_- pourtant ce vaisseau n'est pas si grand _

_- eh ben … a vrai dire je suis nul en orientation._

_Shelke avait un sourire qui avait fini par un petit rire moqueur . Zack faisait une mine boudeuse , elle lui posa une question sans se retourner toujours en avançant , ils avaient passer les escaliers _

_- et tu était soldat , avant ?_

_- oueps … pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? _

_Shelke faisait l'ignorante en mettant ses mains derrière le dos ._

_- comme ça ,_

_- ouais , c'est pas plutôt par rapport a mon sens de l'orientation ,que tu dis ça ? _

_- je n'oserais pas insulté Zack Fair , ex soldat en première classe._

_Shelke et Zack étaient maintenant dans le couloir qui menait a l'infirmerie . Après quelques pas , ils arrivèrent a destination , Shelke partie près des ordinateurs de l'infirmerie et Zack s'approcha vers Cloud qui avait une seringue dans le bras et un masque pour mieux respirer . Tifa c'était calmer mais pas suffisamment pour crier sur Zack ._

_- alors .. On peut savoir ce qui c'est passer ? _

_- trois fois rien … , répondit Zack sans la regarder ._

_- tu crois ? c'est vrai que retrouvé Cloud dans cette état n'est rien … , disait Tifa avec de l'ironie qui soudain c'était transformer de la colère , pour toi peut être mais pas pour nous ! _

_- tu crois que tu es mieux , tu n'as pas même pas fait ce que moi j'ai fait pour l'aider ! Répondit Zack qui avait augmenter le son , tu te crois supérieur aux autres parce que tu connais mieux Cloud que nous , c'est pas pour autant qu'il t'ai… _

_Zack n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Tifa lui avait mit une claque si forte que la joue du brun commençait a devenir rouge , celui-ci ne disait plus rien mais il regarda Tifa avec un regard noir . Aetrhit et Barret qui eux n'avaient rien dit depuis le début , intervirent se mettant entre les deux combattant _

_- c'est bon cela suffit ! Cria Barret avec sa grosse voix _

_- vous étés amis , non ? Acquiesça la dame au fleur avec une toute petite voix , douce et apaisante . _

_- eh ben … euh … si tu le dis , répondit Zack qui était un peu gêner par le comportement qu'il avait eu_

_- nous ! Ami ! Mais depuis quand ? Nous seront jamais ami ! Est-ce bien clair ?! _

_Tifa partit de l'infirmerie aussi vite quelle était venue « ce Zack il se prend pour qui ?! Il croit qu'il a le droit de m'insulter ?! devant les autres en plus ! Je le déteste , c'est lui le problème tous nos malheurs » . Vincent qui passait par la par hasard , trouva une Tifa en colère , Vincent se doutait que quelque chose c'était passer entre elle et Zack puisqu'ils ne s'aiment et puis ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tifa d'être en colère même si il fallait l'admettre que ces temps ci depuis que Cloud avait retrouvé , son meilleure ami , elle était tout le temps fâché . Vincent continua sa route sans se soucié que Tifa était parti dans la direction opposé , il avança jusqu'à rejoindre Reeve qui était dans la salle des machines . Pendant ce temps ,Zack était reste près de son ami , le regardant , l'examinant pour finalement lui prendre la main , les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps , même Aethrit était partie en lui laissant dans le main un petit bout de papier , marqué dessus « il guérira plus vite que tu le pense » . Zack avait eu un sourire en lisant le bout de papier . C'était pour ça qu'il était resté près de Cloud pendant toute la nuit , il avait confiance en la Cetra . Et effectivement ,Cloud se réveilla plus vite que prévue , Zack aurait voulu lui sauté au cou , mais il c'était abstenue puisque Cloud était toujours blessé alors autant évité de le tué en peu plus en l'étouffant , il ce contenta juste de lui faire son meilleure sourire comme signe pour se faire pardonné , le blond le regarda et eu un petit rire moqueur , le brun ne comprenait pas « qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Questionna le brun a Cloud ._

_- ta tête … répondit simplement _

_- ma tête est comme tout les jours ._

_- je sais pas , tu es plus beau que d'habitude ._

_- eh ben merci , c'est gentil , disait Zack tout heureux ce qui ne dura pas longtemps , mais attend ! Ça veut dire que d'habitude je ne suis pas si beau que ça ! Mais il se prend pour qui , le blondinet ! Bah voila je te parle plus ! »_

_Cloud savait que cela n'allait pas durer , le brun ne plus parler cela tiendrait du miracle , il ne pouvait pas se taire plus de 2 minute et encore. Les deux minutes passèrent ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient ouvert la bouche , ce qui tenait vraiment du miracle , mais finalement Zack parla en premier ,se retournant pour regarder le blond , il mit les mains sur la barre du lit « sinon tu vas bien ? Enfin je veut dire … que … je suis vraiment desol … . _

_Zack fut interrompu par un doigt qui c'était mis sur sa bouche ._

_- ne dis pas un mot de plus , ce n'est rien , tu veux bien m'aider a m'asseoir sur le lit _

_- Mais … je sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça …_

_- s'il te plais , Zack … »_

_Zack hésita un instant mais ne pouvait pas résister au regard de Cloud , il accepta donc , alors il le souleva avec la plus grande attention pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie qui avait presque cicatriser , Cloud poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et se détacha un peu de l'emprise de Zack pour poser ses lèvres sur celui ci , Zack se laissa faire , il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les lèvres du blond , une main traversa ses cheveux jusqu'à arriver derrière sa tête , Cloud attira Zack vers lui . Le brun se trouvait maintenant a moitié sur son chocobo doré . Les deux bras de Zack se retrouvèrent a coter du corps du blondinet , un a chaque coter , le blond s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zack qui les avaient ouvert , Cloud eu un léger sourire puis il parlait avec une voix mélancolique « tu es pardonné Zack . » La nuit passa , et l'aéronef était enfin arriver a destination , tous descendirent , Zack porta Cloud , un bras soutenant le bras du blond qui était autour de son cou , et l'autre autour sur ses hanches. Tous arrivèrent dans le bar , ou ils mirent toute suite Cloud dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose ._

_Sephiroth se déchaîna contre les arbres qui entouraient le manoir avec sa masamue en les découpant en fin morceau . Tandis que Kadaj et Loz étaient assis l'un a cote de l'autre sur un tronc d'arbre coupé soigneusement par l'ex général , Yazoo nettoyait son pistolet et Genesis lui rigolait derrière son livre , se qui énerva encore plus Sephiroth , il se retourna brusquement en direction de Genesis , dégaina son épée vers celui-ci « qu'est-ce qui te fait rire !? Nous aussi on veut rire !_

_Genesis posa son livre a coté de lui sur un tronc d'arbre , se leva en prenant tout son temps ._

_- eh ben , premièrement comment Angeal nous a eu et deuxièmement comment toi tu t'énerve , je ne t'ai jamais vu dans de tels état , Genesis laissa un moment avant de continuer , tout ça pour un garçon _

_Sephiroth reprit son calme habituel , se recoiffa et répliqua _

_- peut être que si tu avait lâcher se livre et que tu avais bouger tes fesses , nous aurions peut être pas perdu notre cible , et ne va pas croire que Cloud m'intéresse plus que ça , il nous le faut juste pour la réunion et parce que Mère le veut , c'est tout ._

_Sephiroth souriait comme fier de sa réplique mais ceci ne dérangea pas Genesis qui continua a parler _

_- pourtant , si ma mémoire est bonne , tu était vraiment inquiet quand Cloud a reçu l'épée d'Angeal dans le dos _

_- cela ne veut rien dire et puis qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

_Genesis faisait l'ignorant en reprenant son livre dans les mains _

_- pourtant quand tu le voie tu ne peut t'empêche de lui faire des misère ._

_- peut être mais ça ne te regarde pas _

_Genesis eu un sourire moqueur qui en disait long , il se retourna et s'en alla en disant une derrière phrase qui mit encore plus Sephiroth en colère qui ne tarda pas de le rejoindre . Kadaj , Loz et Yazoo avaient écouter toute la conversation des deux autres sans un mot , Loz n'en revenait toujours pas que l'ex général pouvait avoir un faible pour son , soi-disant , grand frère et que Genesis avait dit cette phrase devant Sephiroth , Yazoo continuait de frotter son arme jusqu'à ce quelle brille , puis il s'arrêta soudain pour exprimer son mécontentement envers ses camarades . Yazoo en avait marre qu'ils soient toujours a l'écart , qu'ils recevaient toujours des ordres de la part de Sephiroth , qu'ils faisaient toujours le sale boulot . Kadaj comprit ou Yazoo voulait en venir mais il lui disait que même si cela nous plaisait pas , ils devaient quand même obéir au ordres car telle était la volonté de leur Mère , Loz soupira et Yazoo hocha de la tête signe qu'il comprenait . Quelques heures plus tard , le téléphone de Kadaj sonna , il décrocha avec une rapidité fulgurante , c'était les scientifiques qui appelaient pour savoir ou ils en étaient par rapport au plan , Kadaj ne su pas quoi dire alors il commença par reprendre son calme et tout expliquer dans les moindre détail de ce qui c'était passer depuis qu'ils étaient parti du laboratoire . Eric et l'autre scientifique écoutaient l'histoire depuis le début et au moment ou Kadaj lui avait raconter que Angeal les avaient trahi et qu'il avait fait une grave blessure dans le dos de Cloud , le scientifique ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son mécontentement mais celui-ci avait tout prévu . Il savait qu'Angeal allait quitter l'équipe et que a cause de lui , il n'aurait pas le blond sous les mains alors il avait fabriquer un moustique qui devait surveiller Cloud et que quand viendra le moment ou il sera seul , le moustique le piquera , lui injectera un produit et que Cloud comme par magie, voudra absolument retourner dans son pays natal et que la ils le capturaient . Kadaj comprit le message , il devait prévenir les autres , mais avant de raccrocher Kadaj lui posa une question :_

_« et nous , on fait quoi en attendant ? _

_- eh ben , toi , Loz et Yazoo vous rentrer au laboratoire et Sephiroth et Genesis devront rester la bas pour nous ramener Angeal ici et de surveiller si mon plan a fonctionner ._

_- et justement en parlant de ça , ton bidule , il va arriver quand a destination ?_

_- il est déjà en route , il arrivera bientôt au septième ciel ._

_- okay . » Kadaj raccrocha ,se leva et partit en empruntant le chemin prit par Sephiroth et Genesis , suivit de ses deux compères ._

_Zack regarda la tête de Cloud qui était sur son torse . Zack lui caressa doucement ses cheveux en les prenant mèche par mèche et faisant des boucles mais a force on lui prit le bras et on lui mit loin des cheveux du blond , Zack se mit sur le bras encore valide pour regarder l'auteur de cet affront qui lui avait enlever sa main des magnifiques cheveux de Cloud et l'auteur de ceci n'était autre que Cloud lui-même . Le brun le regarda d'un air abattu car lui avait envie de continuer , Cloud tourna sa tête pour voir l'air de Zack , il lui sourit ,se leva un peu pour pas avoir trop mal au dos et embrassa Zack avec tendresse . Le brun prit la tête de Cloud entre ses mains comme pour l'inciter a continuer , sauf que Cloud ne pouvait plus respirer tellement que Zack le compressait , il se retira donc en vitesse pour reprendre son souffle , le brun prit la parole « désole mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie et que quand tu m'as embrasser j'ai pu me retenir ._

_- au moins la prochaine fois , je prendrais pas l'initiative de t'embrasser … _

_Zack s'approcha du visage de Cloud , lui prit le menton d'une seul main , il sourit au blond qui ne disait plus rien _

_- et qu'est-ce ça changera si tu m'embrasse ou si je t'embrasse au final j'aurais toujours mon petit bisous , hein mon chocobo adoré ._

_Sur ceux , il embrassa son compagnon et retira sa bouche de celle de Cloud pour voir l'expression de son visage , le blond ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour atterrir dans ceux du brun et parla :_

_« tu sais quoi , tu as raison cela ne changera rien sauf …_

_- sauf quoi ?_

_- sauf que ce sera toujours a toi de m'embrasser et je pense que au bout d'un moment tu en aurais marre ._

_- tu crois ça , hein ?_

_Zack se mit au dessus de Cloud qui était complètement perdu de la réaction du brun . Celui-ci souriait de toute ses dents , retirant délicatement les vêtement du blond , le haut pour commencer et après le bas . Cloud se retrouva vite en caleçon , Zack l'embrassa sur son coup en faisant le tour , il descendit toute en léchant le corps de Cloud au fur et a mesure de son parcours . Il atterrit sur un des tétons qui était déjà tout dur , il le lécha avec le bout de la langue , ce qui faisait languir Cloud qui ne put se retenir de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir , Zack avais entendu le gémissement de Cloud qui avait essayer de le masquer mais Zack avait des bonnes oreilles . Il en voulait plus que ces petits bruits alors il s'attaqua a l'autre tétons et il continua son petit manège jusqu'à arriver au niveau des bassins , il fit un large sourire en regardant Cloud qui lui avait les gros yeux d'un air de dire « non pas ici , défense d'entrer » alors Zack lécha les jambes du blond l'une après l'autre en gardant le meilleure pour la fin . Après avoir fini , il toucha la bosse qui c'était forger en dessous du caleçon , le tissus était mouiller , Zack le regarda toujours avec son sourire son que cette fois son sourire était narquois , Cloud comprit ou il voulait en venir , il se releva assez rapidement et commença a lui dire : « a … arrête ! Si les enfants nous entend ou si ils nous voient , je peux te dire …_

_- trop tard il fallait y penser avant , en plus tu sais très bien qu'on est que tout les deux ici car ils sont partit ._

_- mais …_

_- tu mérite une petite punition pour déjà avoir essayer d'inventer une excuse et après de m'avoir stopper dans mon élan ._

_- non ATT … ahhhh . »_

_Zack avais glisser sa main dans le caleçon de Cloud et la caressa doucement son pénis , Cloud soupira d'aise ce qui n' échappa a Zack qui continua a lui parler « alors tu vois que tu aime ça , tes déjà tout mouiller et tu soupire d'aise … bon maintenant on va passer a l'étape supérieur » Zack retira le dernier habit qui lui barrait la route mais c'était sans compter les débattement de Cloud qui ne voulait pas que Zack aille plus loin mais celui-ci englouti le pénis dans sa bouche et il faisait des vas et des viens . Cloud sentait la chaleur venir de plus en plus , il cria a Zack « aaa … arr … arrête , je sens … que je … ahhhh … vais … va t-en ! » malgré les avertissements de Cloud , le brun était rester là et avais tout reçu dans la bouche et un peu sur le visage . Cloud n'en revenait pas il n'avait pas bouger malgré ce qui lui avait dit et que en plus il la fait exprès , soudain il entendit son compagnon rigoler , il le trouva de plus en plus étranges , Zack releva la tête , il était au bord des larmes , Cloud lui posa une question « qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?_

_- eh ben … je suis tellement heureux ._

_- comment ça `` tellement heureux `` ?_

_- d'être avec toi ._

_- ah bah moi aussi tu sais , même si je t'ai un peu agresser la première fois qu'on s'est revu _

_- un peu ! T'as carrément essayer de me tuer ! _

_-t'exagère …_

_- bon en attendant tu devrait plutôt prendre ta douche _

_- ta raison , Zack mais interdiction d'entré dans la douche pendant que j'y suis , c'est compris ._

_- ouuuiii , répondit Zack en baissant les yeux _

_- après j'ai a te parler de chose sérieuse alors en attendant tu as qu'a faire le ménage ici _

_- mais … mais … pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le ménage _

_- parce que c'est a cause de tes bêtises que c'est sale _

_- okay … » . Cloud prit une longue douche pendant que Zack nettoyait la chambre qui était maintenant assez propre , du moins pour lui . Quelques minutes plus tard , Cloud sorti enfin de sa douche avec un Zack qui attendait patiemment derrière la porte , les bras croisés , collé contre un mur , il attendait avec un sourire comme satisfait de lui ,Cloud le regarda avec des grands yeux de billes , il se demanda ce que Zack avait derrière la tête mais quand il aperçut la chambre , toute propre , cela ne le faisait pas cillé d'un poil , il fit comme si de rien était . Zack le regardait avec des yeux étonnés , il attendait quand même un petit 'bravo' de sa part . Le brun allait lui parler mais fut vite rattrapé par le rire de Cloud : « haha , j'en reviens pas , tu l'as fait ._

_- fait quoi ? _

_- le ménage ! Je te l'ai demandé juste pour rire , pour t'embêté car je sais que tu déteste ça mais tu l'as fait ._

_- bah oui je l'ai fait ! Tu me la demandé !_

_- ah ! Nous y voila ! Je te l'ai demandé ! Alors cela ne t'dérangera pas si je te demande de payer la nouvelle maison que j'ai choisi ._

_- euh … je suppose que non , cela dépend du prix de la maison ?_

_- ce n'est pas donné , c'est 6 millions de munnis mais puisque tu es d'accord alors je te laisse , prépare tes affaires ,on n'y va toute suite ._

_Zack ne su pas quoi répondre sur le coup alors le seule réponse qui sorti de sa bouche _

_- euh … d'accord … euh _

_- je prépare la moto , salut ! » _

_Cloud sorti de la chambre habillé sous le regard de Zack qui n'en revenait toujours pas du piège que Cloud lui avait tendu après tout Cloud avait de l'argent alors pourquoi vouloir lui faire payer un loyer alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent parce qu'il n'avait pas de travail mais ceci ne serait pas un nouveau piège de Cloud pour le faire travailler . Cloud commençait a s'impatienter dehors alors que Zack avait commencer a regrouper ces affaires . Une heure plus tard , Zack sorti enfin du bar , Marlene qui discutait avec Cloud avait les larmes aux yeux , le blond essaya de la rassuré en lui disant que il ne partait pas pour toujours mais juste dans un nouveau bâtiment qui se situe a l'extrémité de Midgar vers le nord . Marlene essuya ses larmes quand elle vit Zack devant la porte , elle s'avança vers lui , se mit sur la pointe des pieds et cacha sa bouche avec sa main , Zack comprit ou elle voulait en venir et descendit d'un cran pour que son oreille soit au niveau de la bouche de sa fille , au bout de quelques instants , Zack sourit et ce mit a son tour dans la même position que la jeune fille sauf que cette fois ci c'était l'inverse , c'était Zack qui parlait a l'oreille de la jeune fille , Marlene rigola et lui croisa son petit doigt avec celui de Zack , Cloud ne comprit plus rien , i peine deux secondes ,Marlene était au bord des larmes et maintenant elle rigolait . Zack se remit debout et s'installa derrière Cloud qui démarra instantanément Fenrir , Zack bougea sa mains comme signe d'au revoir . Après des minutes passer , Cloud posa une question a Zack qui était coller a son dos comme une sangsues « alors c'était quoi votre petite discutions entre toi et Marlene ?_

_- oh , trois fois rien , juste un petit secret entre nous deux . »_

_Clous n'insista pas plus . Ils continuèrent tout deux leur route ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tifa , Denzel et Aethrit rentrèrent enfin au bar , déposant leurs sacs sur des sièges du bar , Tifa ne remarqua pas toute suite que personnes étaient au bar sauf Aethrit , elle et Denzel , ces alors qu'elle trouva un petit mot de la part de Cloud qui lui disait qu'ils étaient partis lui et Zack pour visiter un nouveau toit , Tifa déchira le bout de papier quand elle vit soudain un énorme moustique se balader partout dans le bar . Aethrit layant vu aussi décida de l'attraper , Tifa prit un verre et essaya de l'attraper mais sa première tentative fut un échec car le robot moustique avait réussi a partir au dernier moment , c'était maintenant au tour de Denzel qui c'était lui aussi mit en tête de capturer ce moustique mais malheureusement lui aussi n'avait pas réussi a l'avoir , ce fut Aethrit qui l'attrapa du premier coup , elle le mit dans un bocal . Tifa le regarda de plus près , sorti son téléphone et appela l'expert en machine qui pourra étudier ce robot , au bout de quelques instants Reeve décrocha « allo ? Tifa que me vaut cet honneur ?_

_- on as eu un petit visiteur , cet bizarre c'est comme un moustique robot , alors puisque tu t'y connais en machine …_

_- ouais je vois , bon bah préviens les autres et emmène ta machine bizarre dans mes quartiers , je vous attendrais ._

_- ok , a toute a l'heure Reeve , au faite je préviens Reno , Rude et les autres de sa bande ._

_- si tu veut , a plus . » Reeve raccrocha le premier , Aethrit qui avait toute entendu de leur conversation commença déjà a appeler Zack , Barret et Youffie tandis que Tifa appelait Cloud , Cid et Vincent ._

…

_Vincent était assis , regardant le cristal ou se trouvait le docteur Lucrescient quand son portable se mit a vibrer dans sa poche ,il prit son portable et décrocha ._

…

_Youffie et Cid se trouvaient tout deux au bord de l'aéronef quand ils reçurent tout deux un appelle , ils décrochèrent presque en même temps ._

…

_Barret qui se trouvait au bord de son véhicule reçu un appel venant d'Aethrit , il s'empressa de décrocher , quand il comprit enfin le but de son appelle , il se dirigea toute suite vers Midgar pour aller chercher Tifa et Aethrit . _

…

_Zack avait enfin déballer ses affaires dans la nouvelle maison tandis que Cloud était aller voir les alentours , le téléphone de Cloud qui se trouvait sur une table basse , se mit a vibrer . Zack prit le téléphone dans ses mains et remarqua qu'il y avait marqué dessus le nom de Tifa . Zack hésita a répondre mais au final , il dérocha « allo ? Tifa ? _

_- **ah c'est toi **, répondit Tifa avec du dégoût , **c'est bon Aethrit arrête de l'appeler , j'ai Zack au bout du téléphone **._

_- il y a un problème ?posa Zack avec inquiétude _

_**- non mais il faut que tu nous rejoigne vers les quartiers de Reeve avec Cloud .**_

_- ok , on y sera ._

_**- et comment se fait il que c'est toi qui est décrocher ? Ou est Cloud ?**_

_- il est parti faire un tour mais il ne devrait plus tardé … tient quand on parle du loup ._

_- que ce passe t-il ? Posa Cloud ._

_- je t'expliquerai en chemin , répondit Zack avec sérieux _

_**bon , a toute a l'heure alors , on vous attendra .** » Tifa raccrocha , Zack et Cloud se mirent en route sur Fenrir en même temps que le brun expliquait au blond la situation ._

_Tifa , Barret , Aethrit , Youffie et Cid arrivèrent au même moment dans les quartier de Reeve qui les attendaient patiemment a la porte , son appartement d'extérieur ressemblait une maison toute a fait normale mais l'intérieur ressemblait plus a gigantesque laboratoire . Youffie n'en croyait pas ces yeux , elle fouilla de partout cherchant quelque chose de valeur a volée . Tifa et Aethrit allèrent vers Reeve pour lui montrer le robot trouver quelques instant auparavant dans le bar . Reeve prit la boite et l'ouvrit avec la plus grande attention , apparemment le moustique était désactivé , alors Reeve le sorti et le posa sur la table pour mieux l'examiner . Shelke entra chez Reeve et lui proposa son aide pour examiner ce moustique , Aethrit et Tifa s'assiérent sur un siège en attendant . Vincent arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ce colla directement sur un mur , croisant les bras et baissa sa tête . Shelke et Reeve avait enfin fini de l'examiner Shelke avait un tout petit flacon dans ses mains et parti vers le vaisseau tandis que Reeve se leva et proposa une hypothèse : « on pense qu'avec Shelke que ce robot a été conçut pour suivre une personne , je le dit car c'est grâce au détecteur qu'il avait dans le corps , ensuite il avait un produit a l'intérieur et que je pense , ce robot devait l'injecter a cette même personne en le piquant ._

_- tu veut dire que quelque contrôle ce robot ? Posa Barret _

_- hum , oui je pense , répondit Reeve , mais sans doute une personne de niveau inférieur puisque la machine a été construite a partir de simple outils de tout les jours ._

_- donc en clair ce n'était qu'une simple farce d'un enfant par exemple pour embêté un de ses camarades , proposa Aethrit ._

_- ouais cela est fort possible , acquiesça Reeve ._

_- mais alors comment ce fait-il que ce … truc se trouvait dans mon bar ? alors que presque personne si trouvait a part Marlene , Cloud et l'autre ._

_- tu veut dire Zack , c'en doute un objet de Denzel pour que ce moustique pique Zack , proposa Cid ._

_- et pourquoi forcement Zack ? , disait Vincent au bout de la salle._

_- vous avez pas regarder le regard bizarre de Denzel quand Zack est venu pour la première fois au bar et qu'après il se trouvait avec Cloud , moi je suis d'accord avec la proposition de Cid ._

_- ah ah pour une fois que tes d'accord avec Cid ! Cria Youffie qui c'était loger derrière Barret et avait crier dans les oreilles de celui-ci ._

_- ooohhh , toi tu vas me le payer ! » Barret poursuivait Youffie a travers toute la maison tandis que Vincent , Reeve soupiraient de leurs débilité et que Tifa et Aethrit rigolèrent ensemble . La porte s'ouvrit et Cloud entra en premier suivit de Zack qui ferma la porte derrière lui . Tous les regardèrent d'un air de dire « vous avez tout loupez » mais leur regard se transforma a de l'étonnement quand le moustique piqua le cou de Cloud , celle-ci fini écrasé par sa main , Cloud grogna : « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_- est-ce que ça va , s'inquiéta Zack ._

_- ouais je vais bien , du moins rien d'alarment _

_- mais que c'est-il passer , il y a peine deux minutes cet machine ne marchait pas et puis d'un coup elle c'est activé comme par magie , tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe Reeve ._

_- eh ben pour tout te dire Tifa je n'en sais rien mais je pense qu'il s'est active quand Cloud ou Zack sont entré dans la pièce ._

_- pourquoi Zack alors quelle a piqué Cloud ? Questionna Cid . _

_- parce que Cid je pense que Reeve garde l'hypothèse qu'on ôtait faite , répondit Aethrit ._

_- je vous dérange peut être mais je suis pas encore parti alors ci vous pouvez éviter de parler de moi devant moi , cela serait sympa , disait Cloud qui se frottait le cou ._

_- tes sur que ça va au moins , insista Zack _

_- puisque je te le dit , je suis pas mort a ce que je sache , c'est juste une piqûre de moustique , rien de grave ._

_- oui mais Cloud nous allons devoir t'examiner , car nous savons pas encore ce qu'il t'a injecter dans les veines . »_

_Rave le conduisit dans une grande salle , avec un lit de laboratoire au milieu de cette salle , Cloud s'allongea et Reeve lui mit un masque pour l'endormir ,au cas ou car on ne sait jamais ._

…

_« qui est tu ? _

_- **…** _

_-répond !_

_- **tu sais qui je suis .**_

_- quoi ? Comment ça ? _

_- **tu le saura bien assez tôt enfin même si tu ne rendra pas compte de ce que tu vas devenir a cause de moi , hein Cloud ? On est pareil toi et moi , nous avons peur du futur et du passé et nous vivons dans la crainte du présent , n'est je pas raison ?**_

_- je sais pas qui tu es mais en n'aucun cas on est pareil ! _

_**- ah bon est tu sur de ça ? Toi tu as la peur que tes amis sache qui tu as vraiment été a part Zack , la peur du présent car tu as peur que tes amis t'abandonne ou qu'ils meurent par exemple peut encore une seconde fois pour certains d'entre eux je veux parler et du futur la peur que ce qu'on t'a dit ce réalise et que tu blesse ou que tu tue tes amis contre ta volonté .**_

_- tu ne me connais pas … je … je … et puis cela n'a aucun rapport par rapport a ce que tu as dit comme quoi on est pareil ! _

_**- moi aussi j'ai peur que vous sachiez dans qui je suis vraiment et que toi tu m'abandonne , tu m'oublie , et que je vais tuer des personnes par ta faute , a cause de ton égoïsme … mais c'est vrai c'est moi maintenant ton égoïsme , ta colère , ta joie …**_

_- mais qui es tu vraiment ,tu parle de toi comme tu étais moi ._

_**- tu n'as toujours pas comprit … Je suis toi ! Je suis tes sentiments que tu as refoulé en toi durant toute ses années , tu ne voulait tellement pas que quelque un voit tes sentiments , qu'à force je me suis matérialisé dans ton cœur .**_

_**- **mais alors si tu es mes sentiments alors pourquoi as-tu peur que je t'oublie ?_

_**-cherche le par toi-même … enfin si tu y arrive car tu vas bientôt me laisser ta place et la je pourrais ressortir les sentiments que tu as t'en garder en toi mais ceci sera que de la colère ! Car je déteste ce monde ! Je TE déteste !**_

_- non attends ! _

…

_Cloud se réveilla en sursaut mais son front cogna le menton de Zack qui se trouvait pille poil au dessus de lui , Zack tomba en arrière et tomba sur les fesses , Barret qui se trouvait a coté explosa de rire alors qu' Aethrit aida Zack a se lever . Cloud qui n'avait as comprit ce qui se passait , regarda Zack ,ces yeux regardait le vide en faite mais fut vite rattraper dans ses pensée quand Zack se mit au dessus de lui pour que Cloud le regarde : « mais ça va pas ! moi qui attendait sagement que tu te réveille , c'est bien ma veine ._

_**-** attends je vais chercher de la glace pour vous deux , proposait Aethrit qui commençait déjà a partir pour en chercher ._

_- désolé , Zack , disait Cloud qui se leva ._

_**-** c'est qui dois avoir le tête dur pour te faire renversé Zack , haha ! rigolait Barret qui était parti dans un fou rire _

_- ouais bon oublions , proposa Zack , bon on a vérifié mais apparemment tu n'as rien d'anormal donc tu vas bien, c'est génial , n'est-ce pas!_

_- hum hum , répondit seulement Cloud _

_- tu te sens bien , s'inquiéta Zack a cause de la réaction de Cloud ,_

_- ouais ça va , ne t'inquiète pas , disait Cloud avec un ton neutre , bon on y va ._

_- euh d'accord , hésita Zack ._

_- je vais préparé la moto , tu me rejoindras quand je j'aurais fini de la préparé ._

_- ok . » Cloud sorti et passa a coté de Aethrit ayant dans les mains des poches de glaçons , Zack se gratta l'arrière du crâne , Barret lui avait assister a toute la scène mais était rester assis les bras croisés , cela ne l'avais guère étonné car bien avant que Zack et Aethrit reviennent a la vie , Cloud avait toujours été distant alors ce n'est pas avec l'arriver de Zack que cela allait changer , Barret resta dans ces pensés pendant que Zack et Aethrit discutèrent de la réaction de Cloud . Zack sorti enfin du quartier de Reeve tandis que Cloud l'attendait sur sa moto le pied posé par terre pour faire tenir en équilibre Fenrir et avait une main sur le guidons , Zack monta derrière Cloud , et le blond démarra a toute vitesse . Arriver dans leur nouvelle maison , Cloud gara sa moto , descendit le premier laissant Zack derrière et entra dans la maison pour se poser sur le canapé . Zack l'avait suivie sans un mot , mais quand le blond c'était mis sur le canapé , il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'y mettre aussi , il se posa donc a cote de Cloud qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers Zack , le brun voulait absolument lui parler de la réaction qui avait eu quand il s'est réveiller et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passer pour que Cloud soit d'en un état comme ça , il commença donc a parler : « euh … Cloud , tu voudrait bien m'écouter , j'ai a te parler ._

_- je t'écoute , que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- je voudrait savoir ce que tu as , tu as l'air absent depuis que tu tes réveiller ou plutôt distant ._

_- tu trouve , j'ai toujours été comme ça ._

_- ah bon , moi en tout cas je te connais différemment . _

_- hum ? _

_- oui je te connaissait plus joyeux , plus timide aussi et pas sur de toi ._

_- oui bah il y a beaucoup chose qu'il c'est passer entre temps ! Et puis c'est mon caractère ! Tu peux pas le changer ! cria Cloud ._

_- tu sais c'est pas la peine de t'énervé , disait calmement Zack pour essayer de détendre Cloud ._

_- désolé , il faut juste que je me repose , je me sens pas très depuis toute a l'heure . _

_- hum , bon tu me racontera ça plus tard quand tu te sera reposer. » Zack et Cloud montèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre. Cloud resta silencieux tout au long de la soirée pendant que Zack lui désespérait en voyant latitude de Cloud , il se doutait bien qu'il c'était passer quelque chose dans son rêve mais quoi impossible a dire , vu comme il s'agitait durant son sommeil , pourtant Reeve avait dit que Cloud était en parfaite santé rien d'anormal dans son corps . Cloud avait eu du mal a s'endormir de peur de refaire le même cauchemar , il se retourna et vit un Zack tout près de lui , ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que Cloud ne décide de se retourna mais fut vite arrêter par un Zack qui apparemment n'avait pas envie que cela ce finisse par juste un regard , il en voulait plus !mais Cloud ne voulait pas quand il avait décider quelque chose lui aussi pouvait être têtue sauf que c'était mal le connaître il abandonnait pas facilement . Cela a fini donc par un chahut, finalement Cloud c'était retourner mais avec une petite main baladeuse dans son caleçon , Zack lui fit un grand sourire quand il eut entre les mains ce qu'il cherchait , Cloud gémit un peu . Zack continua de toucher le sexe du blond mais fut vite arrêter a cause de la main du blond qui lui faisait obstacle , le blond se leva du lit et partit de la chambre laissant un brun complètement abasourdie . _

_Vincent regardait l'ancienne église , il entra a l'intérieur et vit Youffie et Aethrit discuter ensemble , il s'avança vers elles , elles se retournèrent en même en temps . Vincent se positionna vers un poteau , les bras croisés et regarda longuement les filles et décida de prendre la parole :_

- _alors comment ça se pressente ._

- _et bien … pas de nouvelle depuis ._

- _ouais en plus , ils nous ont pressente pas téléphoner depuis qu'ils sont arriver , c'était plaint Youffie , _

- _tu sais , ils ne sont obliger de téléphoner , ils ont une vie , maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouver , répliqua Aethrit avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix._

- _Mais , tu connais Cloud il n'est même pas capable de garder un sourire sur le visage alors j'imagine pas pour nous téléphoner c'est comme lui demander d'aller chercher la lune comparer a Zack qui lui sourit toujours bêtement et qui nous téléphone toute les deux seconde comme si il n'avait que ça a faire de sa vie .répondit Youffie _

- _Hum , eh bien tas qu'a aller te plaindre directement a eux , disait Vincent sur le ton de la rigolade ._

- _Euh … eh … c'est que … , Youffie se leva d'un coup et cria haut et fort ,ouais moi j'ai pas peur d'eux d'abord ! » _

_Soudain le téléphone sonna et Youffie cria pour dire « oh non ils sont entendu » Aethrit décrocha sous le regard de Vincent qui était neutre et sous le regard terrifie de Youffie qu'avait peur que son amie leur disent se quelle avait dit des minutes plus tôt . la dame aux fleurs décrocha : « oui allo ? … que me veut tu … ah … je vois … tu veut que je vienne pour en parler tous les trois …d'accord bah attend moi , cela te dérange si j'emmène Tifa et les autres … non ? bon ok j'arrive . » la cetras raccrocha , et regarda les autres qui avaient un regard interrogateur , elle leurs expliquais ce qui c'était passer et la se fut le grand choque . Zack attendait au pas de sa porte guettant la moindre chose qui pouvait donner signe de vie . il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque , du genre « comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » .Quelques minutes plus tard , Tifa et les autres arrivèrent , Baret descendit la premier suivit de Vincent , de Youffie , d'Aethrit . Tous le regardèrent avec une profonde compatie sauf Tifa qui semblait assez heureuse . Zack les fit entrer avec un sourire qui semblait faux , ils s'asseyèrent tous ,regardent au passage le désordre qu'il y avait dans la maison . Barret était le premier a s'asseoir suivit des autres a part Vincent qui lui préférait rester debout , Youffie ne put s'empêcher de se retenir plus longtemps et demanda a Zack se qu'il c'était passer . Zack s'assit au bout de la table et posa les mains sur la table , il décida donc de parler . _

_**Début du flash-back :**_

_**Cloud se leva du lit et partit de la chambre laissant un brun complètement abasourdie, le brun le suivit donc jusqu'au couloir menant vers la porte d'entrée . Il vit alors son chocobo qui était près a sortir de la maison , Zack s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras en faisant non de la tête . Cloud retira brusquement son bras , se qui fit lâcher prise Zack , celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien , il se mit alors devant la porte d'entrée bloquant le passage a Cloud . le blond le regarda longuement et puis sans un mot il retourna dans la chambre . Zack pensait qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne devait pas sortir que c'était trop dangereux pour lui . D'un coup , le brun entendit une fenêtre qui était en train de s'ouvrir, il courut vers la chambre . Cloud qui était en train de passer par la fenêtre , se retourna au moment ou Zack le prit par la taille . Tout deux tombèrent par terre , le brun le tenait toujours par la taille « mais que fais tu ? hurla Zack , tu veux te faire avoir ou quoi ?! **_

_**- lâche moi ! » Cloud essaya par tout les moyens de se dégager , ce fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Cloud se dégagea , il partit vers la porte de la chambre pour certainement passer devant la porte d'entrée . Zack lui bloqua la porte de la chambre , le blond essaya de sortir par la fenêtre mais Zack avait prévu le coup , le poussa dans le lit pendant que lui fermait la fenêtre a double tour . Cloud se releva avec une rapidité fulgurante direction la porte . Zack se retourna et vit Cloud partir , il courut le plus vite possible pour le rattraper . Cloud ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se jeta presque sur Fenrir , il se mit sur la selle et démarra la moto quand soudain le brun se jeta dessus lui , le faisant basculer sur le coter . ils retombèrent tout les deux sur le sol froid du garage . Zack essaya d'amortir la chute de Cloud mais le blond se cogna violement contre le sol , il commença a saigner du front . le brun avait vu le coup sauf qu'il sentit le corps du blond s'alourdir dans ses bras . il se releva pour voir Cloud et vit avec horreur se qu'il avait fait , c'est a dire , l'assommer avec une grosse blessure sur le front , le sang coulait à flot sans s'arrêter . il s'empressa de prendre le premier chiffon qu'il avait sous la main pour le mettre sur la tête du bond qui gisait au sol . Il le transporta sur le lit avec une grande délicatesse , le blond devenait de plus en plus froid . le brun lui caressa la joue et se mit sur lui pour le réchauffer . Zack s'endormit sur lui , pendant que Cloud s'agitait dans son rêve . **_

_**fin du flash-back **_

_Zack s'arrêta sous le regard de ses camarades , qui pour certains avaient des yeux en forme de soucoupe , Barret ne broncha pas de tout le récit comme si c'était l'attitude de Cloud était normale , il le connaissait depuis longtemps , Aetrhit s'approcha de Zack et l'enlaça pour le réconforter . le brun resta dans ses pensés tandis que Aethrit lui chuchota des mot doux pour lui dire que ceci n'était absolument pas de se faute . Sur ces mots Zack se détendit et finalement il s'endormit dans les bras de la cetras qui lui avait jeter un sort d'endormissement . Barret prit Zack dans ses bras , et l'emmena la ou Cloud dormait . Barret le déposa sur le lit et se tourna vers le blond qui lui s'agitait dans son sommeil avec un bandage sur le crâne, il s'assit sur le lit et le lui remit le bandage . Barret regarda Zack puis Cloud , il soupira . Comment Zack pouvait faire pour aimer un être aussi ... aussi égoïste , solitaire et aussi beau . soudain une voix se fit entendre derrière lui « ils sont beau , non ? _

_- ouais … mais cela m'énerve _

_Aethrit s'assit sur le lit du coter de Zack _

_- qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus ? Que Cloud souffre a cause de Zack qui pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Angeal ou que Zack souffre a cause de Cloud qui pourrait changer de camps a cause de Sephiroth . _

_- si seulement il avait pas exister , personne ne souffrirait ._

_Aethrit caressa la joue de Zack qui dormait dans un sommeil profond certainement du a la fatigue de ces derniers jours , elle repoussa les quelques mèches qui restaient coller au visage de Zack _

_- oui mais si Sephiroth n'avait pas exister , Cloud ne serait jamais entrer dans la Shinpa , Zack et lui ne serait jamais rencontrer , ils n'auraient jamais eu leurs aventure , Cloud n'aurait jamais fait notre connaissance , Avalanche n'aurait jamais été comme elle a été aujourd'hui ._

_- a t'entendre on dirait qu'il a toujours contrôler nos vie . » A ce moment la Cloud se réveilla , il tourna la tête vers les deux amis , il les regardait avec ses yeux bleus et ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois mais la referma aussitôt , Aethrit posa sa main sur son épaule . Elle lui dit d'une voix douce : « je croit que tu ne dois pas d'excuse a qui ce soit _

_- hein ? Mais attend pourquoi il ne devrait pas d'exc… _

_Aethrit posa un doigt sur la bouche de Barret signe qu'il ne devait pas continuer _

_- Cloud , je sais ce qui c'est passer pas besoin d'en dire plus _

_- je voulait pas … _

_- je sais , Barret peut tu réveiller Zack s'il te plait » _

_Barret s'exécuta sur place , il réveilla Zack avec la plus grande délicatesse , certes Barret était fort mais ces pas comme si il allait casser Zack en deux , sauf que le brun ne voulait pas se réveiller apparemment car vu la réaction qu'avait eu Zack quand Barret avait toucher son torse et secouer doucement , Zack se tourna rapidement sur le coter . Cloud décida de le réveiller lui-même , il l'appela , Zack reconnue la voix entre mille et ouvrit un œil surprit et ouvrit l'autre , il se redressa sur le coude . Cloud lui fit un petit sourire que Zack répondit avec un sourire beaucoup plus grand . Barret les regardaient l'un après l'autre . Ce fut Cloud qui brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux « Zack … je … je voudrait te dire … _

_Aethrit vit la gène du blond devant eux surtout devant Barret qui lui ne comprenait rien , elle se disait que si il comprenait rien maintenant , il ne comprendrait pas la suite , alors elle disait a Barret de s'en aller et qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard , si Cloud était d'accord bien sur . Zack quand a lui ne disait rien , il s'inquiétait plutôt de la blessure que le blond avait sur le front , cependant il était toute ouie a ce que Cloud avait a dire . Le blond attendit que Barret ferma la porte derrière lui , le blond se redressa , le brun fit de même . Cloud continua alors : « je me contrôle pas ._

_Zack ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir et la seule réponse qui sortit _

_- hein ? _

_- je … comment te dire ça … quelqu un prend le contrôle de mon corps et ceci sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit . _

_Zack surprit par cette révélation , écarquilla les yeux et se les frotta , il s'arrêta et cette fois ce fut le choc , il avait enfin comprit ou il voulait en venir _

_- tu veux dire que ce qui c'est passer tout a l'heure , ce n'était pas toi , enfin si mais pas ton esprit mais c'était qui alors ?_

_- c'est Sephiroth , finit par dire Aethrit . _

_- je voulait pas … je … argh … ar …._

_- ça va pas ! Disaient Aethrit et Zack en même temps , _

_- allez … vous en ! Continua Cloud qui se tenait le tête entre ses mains , il … est la ! » Cloud se leva avec une vitesse fulgurante poussa violement Aethrit qui c'était lever inquiète , Zack la rattrapa de justesse , il était toute aussi surprit que Aethrit . La cetra se leva , elle ouvrit la porte qui se refermait aussitôt , elle leva la tête et vit avec horreur la nouvelle expression qu'avait prit Cloud qui était sous le contrôle , certainement de Sephiroth , les yeux du blond était maintenant des yeux de chat . Cloud ferma la porte a clé , Zack se leva a son tour mais ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur le sol violement , il essaya de se lever mais il reçut un coup dans l'estomac qui lui fit cracher du sang par la bouche , il roula part terre pour éviter le second coup de pied qui arrivait . Cloud le regarda d'un air insignifiant , il prit les cheveux du brun d'une seule , Zack cria mais son crie fut arrêter par la main libre de Cloud . Le blond rigola mais son sourire fut arrêter par Aethrit qui elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en lui prenant le bras « je t'en prit , Cloud reprend toi . » Cloud la poussa sur le radiateur , elle se cogna contre le radiateur et perdit connaissance . Zack qui avait regarder toute la scène , Cloud regardait Aethrit ensuite Zack qui lui bouillonnait de rage . Le blond le souleva un peu plus par les cheveux et le balança sur le lit , le brun atterrit sur le coter , il faillie tomber du lit , Zack aurait tellement voulue tomber car il avait déjà préparer un plan mais ce fut pas le cas , le blond l'avait déjà rattraper et disait d'une voix calme qui lui appartenait pas : « ou contait tu aller comme ça . Tu vas ramper devant moi , après tout , tu m'aime , non ? Tu ferais tout pour moi ._

_- je ferai tout … , Cloud sourit mais ce fut Zack qui sourit le plus , mais certainement pas pour toi , c'est pour Cloud que je ferai tout ._

_Cloud perdu son sourire et embrassa Zack , le brun se débattit , il savait que ce n'était pas son amour qui était devant lui mais ce sataner Sephiroth qui l'embrassait , Zack se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait le corps du blond . « mais je suis Cloud » Zack s'arrêta sur ces mots , il prit le col du blond et les rôles s'inversa , il essaya de le frapper mais resta immobile , son poing resta en l'air ,il grimaça pendant que Cloud rigola jusqu'à se qui est plus de souffle puis regarda Zack avec un sourire vainqueur « alors qu'attend tu pour me frapper ? Si tu ne le fais pas , je te tuerai , haha ha… argh » Zack le regarda , il voyait que Cloud livrait un combat contre lui-même , Zack croyait que Cloud allait avoir le dessus mais ce fut pas le cas , Sephiroth commençait a reprendre le contrôle petit a petit . Le brun dut intervenir , il le prit entre ses bras , leur corps se collait , la tête de Cloud était poser sur l'épaule du brun . Zack lui souffla quelques mots « je t'aime Cloud , il y a que toi que j'aime , rien que toi » Le corps de Cloud se détendit , après quelques instants de silence , Zack se décolla un peu pour voir le visage du blond , il posa son doigt sur des larmes silencieuses qui perlaient la joue du blond , il les essuya . Cloud releva sa tête , le brun lui sourit tendrement , il sentit la main de son compagnon se soulever pour atterrir au milieu de son dos et l'autre atterrir au niveau de son épaule . Cloud prit la parole : « je suis tellement désolé … je voulait vraiment pas … je … je _

_- chuuuuttt c'est fini maintenant , n'y pense plus , d'accord ?_

_Cloud bougea la tête comme pour un signe affirmatif mais disait du voix hésitante _

_- et pour Aethrit je lai fait souffrir _

_Une voix se fit entendre a coter de lui et il sentit de la chaleur l'envahir dans tout son corps , Cloud se sentit bien _

_- je vais bien , ne t'inquiète pas , je vais juste avoir une bosse . » Aethrit passa aussi ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud , il la regarda , elle sourit et Cloud lui souriait mais plus timidement , ils restèrent un moment comme ça quand Zack sentit les mains de son choccobo glisser lentement dans son dos pour finalement retomber lourdement sur le matelas , Aethrit se desserra un peu de Cloud et vit avec surpris qu'il c'était endormie sur Zack , elle rigola et ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue de Cloud , elle le trouva si mignon , on aurait dit un ange . Zack rigola a son tour , il bougea sa tête pour regarder celui du blondinet . La tête du blond était descendu jusqu'au niveau de torse du brun , Zack ne desserra pas son emprise qu'il avait sur le blond . « il est mignon notre petit héros , ne trouve tu pas Zack ._

_- hum , oui on dirait un ange , ou plutôt mon choccobo doré , disait Zack toujours en regardant Cloud qui dormait apparemment bien _

_- vous formez un merveilleux couple , je suis si heureuse pour vous . » Zack lui sourit de toute ses dents , il décida de le déposer sur le lit confortablement . Aethrit l'aida un peu en retirant une partie de la couverture pour que Zack le pose tranquillement , il mit la couverture sur le blond au niveau de ses épaules . Aethrit proposa a Zack de retourner en bas , le brun sentit un truc qui tirait sur son tee-shirt , il se retourna et vit Cloud avec les yeux a moitié ouvert « restez , s'il vous plait » et il se rendormie aussitôt . Zack et Aethrit se regardèrent , et montèrent sur le lit , chacun sur le coter , ils mirent tous deux au moins un bras sur Cloud comme pour le protéger et s'endormirent ._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sephiroth tournait en rond , impatient de savoir le suite du plan , il s'approcha de Kadaj , ils se regardèrent longtemps cependant ce fut Sephiroth qui arrêta de le regarder quand il entendit la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrirent , se fut Eric qui sortit en premier suivit de l'autre scientifique « Alors … j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demander et c'est quoi la suite ? S'impatienta l'ex général _

_- eh bien tout ce passe comme prévu , ricana le vieux _

_- en plus j'ai cru que vous lui aviez injecter un truc qui lui ferai retourner dans son pays natal , disait Kadaj avec une pointe d'agacement , ça a pas marcher ._

_- si cela a parfaitement marcher , après ce qu'il a fait a ses amies , grâce a l'injection que nous lui avons mit , il se sentira mal a l'aise , pas bien dans sa peau suivit par une désagréable impression d'être épié , poursuivait Eric _

_- c'est pour ça que vous avez envoyer Yazoo et Loz sur place , pour le surveiller . _

_- c'est cela , tu as tout comprit Kadaj et j'ai envoyer Genesis a la poursuite d'Angeal car nous ne s'avons toujours pas ou il est et qu'il pourrait mettre notre plan en puéril ._

_-de toute façon , il pourrait quand même nous servir , acquiesça Kadaj , si ma mémoire est bonne je l'avait cru entendu dire qu'il aimait un certain Zack . _

_- je vois ou tu veux en venir , sourit Sephiroth avec un air malicieux , et tu croit qu'il va essayer de rejoindre Zack ?_

_- cela m'etonnerait guère pour dire la vérité , disait Kadaj. _

_- alors comme ça c'est régler , répondit joyeusement le scientifique . » Tous ricanèrent d'un rire machiavélique qui faisait trembler le manoir . _

_Quelques jours plus tard , Cloud était de plus en plus distant avec ses amis , Zack s'inquiétait un peu mais pas trop , pour ne pas alarmé les autres , le blond quand a lui continuait les livraison sans relâche , il acceptait de plus en plus les livraisons rentrant même très tard le soir ou parfois il ne rentrait pas du tout chez lui , la ou Zack l'attendait , le brun se sentait parfois abandonner , parfois car des fois il avait le télé ou Aethrit et les autres pour lui tenir compagnie quand Cloud ne rentrait pas le soir et quand le blond rentrait le soir , il était beaucoup trop fatiguer pour parler et allait directement dans le lit laissant un Zack en plan , seul dans le salon , les seuls fois ou Zack peut voir le blondinet c'est quand il va se coucher et que le blond est déjà coucher , quand le blond va prendre sa douche et que Zack est réveiller et le matin au petit déjeuner , par contre il faut que le brun se lève super tôt . Zack se demandait quelque fois si le blond ne lévitait pas , un jour le brun c'était lever plus tôt que d'habitude avec un blond toujours endormi , cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dormir , il lui caressa quelques mèches blondes , le brun se leva avec la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas réveiller le blond même si il allait se lever dans une demi heure , il mit ses pantoufles avec des tête de chiens , et partit dans la cuisine , ferma la porte a son passage et commença a préparer un petit déjeuner . Quand il eu terminer , le blond commença a se réveiller , Zack se dépêcha de tout mettre en place et il changea d'idée préférant plutôt lui apporter . Cloud se réveilla avec difficulté , il se tourna dans le lit ne voyant personne a coter de lui , il pensa que Zack avait du aller au toilette mais fut surpris quand on déposa un plateau qui sentait étrangement bon a coter de lui , le blond leva la tête et vit un brun tout heureux avec un sourire qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles . Mais fut encore surpris quand le brun l'embrassa , le blond le repoussa , il avait faim et commença a manger . Le brun avait été quelque peu surpris quand Cloud l'avait repousser , mais il se découragea pas quand il vit Cloud manger le repas qu'il avait fait , pour une fois qu'il avait toucher de la nourriture cela tenait a de l'exploit . Cloud mangea vite le petit déjeuner et partit direction la douche , sans même un regard au brun qui était déçu de l'attitude de Cloud ,même pas un remerciement ou un petit bisou . Zack débarrassa le lit et mit la vaisselle dans le lavabo et vit Cloud passer en furie prenant au passage les clefs de Fenrir et ses lunettes , le brun passa devant lui pour l'embrasser , il prit son blondinet par la taille , l'attira contre lui , il prit le menton du blond avec sa main libre et l'embrassa doucement . Cloud se laissa faire quand Zack l'avait prit par la taille , le blond savait la suite mais il voulait pas de se baiser , il se sentait pas bien , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était finir sa journée au plus vite , sortir de la maison au plus vite , partir loin au plus vite . Cloud grogna et se détacha de Zack , brisant le baiser et disait a Zack qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça . Le brun comprenait ou il voulait en venir et le laissa donc partir , Cloud parti en laissant Zack , seule . Voila pourquoi il se retrouvait dans le salon se aucune compagnie , il avait bien appeler Aethrit , Vincent , Reeve , en bref tout ceux qu'avait un portable sauf Tifa bien sur , il fallait juste lui laisser du temps a celle la , un jour peut être il irait la voir pour lui dire ses quatre vérités . Pour l'instant , il regarda la télé ,changea de chaîne toute les cinq voir dix minutes , il s'ennuyait tellement . Soudain un bruit se fit entendre au niveau de la chambre , Zack se redressa , monta les escaliers avec la plus grande prudence , il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui était déjà entrouverte , un « Cloud » sortie de la bouche du brun , il se disait que ça pouvait être le blond qui était rentré de sa journée , il continua d'avancé , suffisamment pour voir toute la chambre , il secoua sa tête en se disant que cela avait du être le fruit de son imagination . Il décida donc de retourner sur ses pas quand la porte se ferma d'un coup juste devant son nez , quand il vit celui qui avait fermer la porte ce fut un grand choque : « Angeal … mais que … que fais tu la ? »_

_Angeal le regarda fixement , s'approchant de Zack qui lui reculait au fur et a mesure que lui avançait , il approcha sa main du visage du brun pour lui caresser les cheveux qui avait pousser depuis qu'il les avait couper , c'est-à-dire depuis très longtemps , Zack frissonna au contact des doigts d'Angeal mais par pur réflexe il recula . Il se sentit tomber sur le lit , il était assis maintenant , pendant qu'Angeal lui continuait d'avancer , il se retrouva au dessus de Zack , le brun paniqua de plus en plus : « at … attend ! Tu fais quoi la ? _

_- ce que j'aurait du faire depuis longtemps , disait Angeal avec un voix calme ._

_- nn… » Angeal lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qui l'embrassa vigoureusement , Zack serra les dents empêchant Angeal d'aller plus loin avec sa langue . L'ange décida de mettre la main de son pantalon espérant que cela ferait réagir le chiot et ce fut le cas , Zack ouvrit grand les yeux et avait un peu ouvert la bouche , ce qui laissa le temps a Angeal d'y pénétrer la langue c'était sans compter le petit grognement de Zack . Angeal força le brun a s'allonger sur le lit , Zack faisait tout pour qu'Angeal le lâche , il poussa avec ses mains le torse de l'ange , celui-ci ayant marre que Zack le repousse ,se détacha a contre cœur de sa bouche , prit la corde qu'il avait emmener au cas ou ceci se produirait , il l'attacha donc sur un des bord du lit . Zack se retrouva les mains attacher au dessus de sa tête , il bougea pour essayer de défaire les liens mais impossible la corde était bien trop résistante . Zack regarda Angeal avec une certaine peur dans ses yeux , Angeal lui sourit , il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle « ne t'inquiète pas … cela va bien ce passer _

_- attend , je … j'ai Cloud qui me satisfait très bien ._

_Angeal releva la tête avec une expression un peu colérique _

_- certes mais moi je peux te donner ce que lui ne voudra jamais te donner ._

_- de … de quoi parle tu ? » Angeal lui sourit et ôta ses vêtements et ceux de Zack , ils se retrouvèrent nu tout les deux , le brun qui était attacher ce sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise , une boule d'angoisse se forma au niveau de son ventre , Angeal commença a lécher un des bout de chair qui au contact de ses lèvres durcissaient , Zack émit un petit gémissement , l'ange décida donc de s'attaquer a l'autre , il descendit jusqu'au nombril et le lécha faisant son contour ou a plonger la langue a l'intérieur . Zack commençait a avoir chaud et cela ne présageait rien de bon : « ar arrête , je t'en prit . » mais Angeal l'ignora complètement , il resta concentre depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce corps , l'avoir entre les mains alors il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant . Il descendit encore plus bas au niveau du sexe qui état déjà tendu , il le prit entre ses doigts et commença a faire des va et des viens pendant que Zack faisait des gémissement de plus en plus intenses . Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant que Zack éjacule sur le torse d'Angeal . Les muscles de Zack se détendit d'un coup , Angeal se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain pendant que Zack essayait de s'en remettre , il en revenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait , il avait trouver ça si bon que même il avait voulue que l'ex soldat continu . Angeal revenait avec le lubrifiant entre les mains . Zack comprit ou il voulait en venir mais son corps n'attendait que ça , a son grande étonnement, Angeal s'approcha de lui en mettant du lubrifiant sur ces doigts , il enfonça un doigt , ce qui fit crier de douleur Zack et ce n'était pas finit car Angeal introduit le deuxième doigt , gigotant les doigts a l'intérieur de Zack qui lui serra les points a sans faire couper la circulation mais Angeal continua et Zack poussa un gémissement de plaisir intense . L'ange poursuivie sa lancer et Zack avait de plus en plus chaud , il en pouvait plus , il ne s'avait plus quoi penser sauf le plaisir qu'on était entrain de lui donner . Puis il se contracta un peu quand Angeal retira ses doigts avec douceur pour pas lui faire mal , l'ex soldat défit les liens de Zack et sans prévenir le brun le pénétra et fit des long va et viens . Zack était proche de l'extase quand il cria « continue ! » se mot sortie tout seule de sa bouche et éjacula . Angeal se retira a bout de souffle et se ré habilla , après d'avoir finit il décida d'habiller Zack qui se laissa faire . Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux allonger sur le lit , quand soudain une voix que Zack connaissait trop bien se fit entendre devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre « alors c'est comme ça … je voit . _

_Zack leva la tête et vit un visage au bord des larmes _

_- Cloud mais que … oh non c'est pas vrai ! Attend je peux tout expliquer . _

_- il n'y a rien a dire …_

_Cloud partit de la chambre , Zack se leva ,ses jambes était engourdies mais il put voir Cloud qui était sur le point de sortir de la maison _

_- attend , Cloud ! Je peut t'expliquer _

_Le blond se retourna furieux _

_- m'expliquer quoi ! Hein ! M'expliquer quoi ! Vas-y trouve une bonne excuse avant que je me barre d'ici !_

_- je … il m'a forcer ! Je voulait pas , je te jure ._

_- pourtant t'avais pas l'air si forcer que ça , t'étais en parfaite liberté de partir , en plus t'avais l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il te faisait , en plus je croit t'avoir entendu lui dire de continuer , ne vas pas me dire que c'est faut !_

_- je … je te jure qu'il m'a forcer au début et … et _

_Et dans un murmure presque incompréhensible pour les autres , Zack continua _

_- et pourquoi tes revenu si tôt …_

_Cloud choquer par ce que venait de dire Zack qui lui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et que en plus Cloud l'avait entendu , se mit l'a main devant la bouche , il regarda Cloud qui maintenant était en colère et les larmes aux yeux _

_- je voulait pas dire ça …_

_- adieu , Zack ! Puisque je suis revenue trop tôt , ne t'attend pas a ce que je remette les pieds ici , je retourne chez moi . » et sur ces mots Cloud claqua la porte , démarra sa moto et partit a vive allure de la maison . Zack était rester , n'ayant pas bouger d'un pouce , il se retourna et alla dans la chambre a grande vitesse pour passer sa colère sur Angeal mais celui-ci était déjà partit lui aussi ._

_Cloud fonçait a toute allure sur sa moto Fenrir , il n'en revenait toujours pas , comment Zack avait oser le faire avec Angeal ?! Pourquoi l'avait –il trahi ?le blond secoua un peu sa tête car il les avaient encore imagine dans le lit , en train de le faire . Cloud savait qu'il fallait qu'il parte de Midgar , il se sentait pas bien du tout la bas depuis un petit moment maintenant . depuis qu'ils étaient arriver chez Reeve en faite , et puis ce rêve , étais-ce la vérité ?il fallait qu'il le sache , il devait donc retourner dans son pays natal , la bas il se sentirait bien . Il continua donc sa route vers le nord en faisant quand même un petit détour . _

_Genesis avait regarder toute la scène et c'était bien marrer en la voyant , le petit poussin était maintenant pris de le filet qui avait été tendu . Il s'envola donc , laissant de coter Angeal et poursuivant Cloud dans les air . Il arriva quand même a le suivre jusqu'à la fin en ne loupant aucun détails . Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sephiroth tenait tant au petit blondinet , il était plutôt pas mal , belle allure , couleur des yeux d'une beauté éclatante , cheveux d'un blond magnifique , tout a fait le genre d'homme du roux . _

_Zack passa it ses nerfs sur tous ce qui voyait , les meubles , les objets , certains était maintenant casser et d'autres pas encore mais ça allait pas tarder . pourquoi ça lui arrivait a lui ? et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passer a travers la tête ?il avait tellement aimer c'était Cloud qu'il aimait , son sourire qui voyait si peu de fois mais qui était la quand même , ses yeux d'un bleu si profond , ses cheveux si clair ,sa peau si douce . comment cela avait pu ce passer . trop de questions passa a travers la tête de Zack , et la seule personne qui avait le don pour conseiller les gens ,était Aethrit . il décida donc de l'appeler comme a son habitude quand il avait un problème mais la surprise fut quand la cetras ne répondit pas au téléphone ce qui était rare venant d'elle . Après 5 appelles , toujours pas de réponse , il abandonna pour l'instant le principal c'était Cloud ou pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ? après une demi heure , Zack sortie de sa maison et croisa par hasard un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps , l'homme au cheveux rouge tourna la tête dans le direction du brun , aucune réaction était venue , ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger . Puis l'homme s'avança de plus prés , toujours en fixant le brun , traversa la petite route qui les séparèrent et quand il fit a hauteur de Zack , il se gratta les deux yeux puis voyant que la silhouette du brun n'avait toujours pas disparut , l'homme au cheveux rouge le toucha a l'épaule et recula d'un pas . Zack qui n'avait pas bronché d'un pouce depuis que l'homme l'avait regarder tressaillit quand il sentit que le roux lui avait toucher l'épaule . Le roux commença a parler d'une voix non rassurante « att…attend … tu es Zack n'est-ce pas ? le mec qui c'était échappe des laboratoires d'hojo et qui c'est fait tuer par la milice avant d'arriver a Midgar !_

_- tu sais , c'est pas la peine de me raconter ma vie , je la connais déjà , disait Zack avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix , pas la peine de ramener le couteau dans la plaie ._

_- ouais excuse moi … mais pourquoi tes ici ? enfin je veux dire …_

_- pourquoi je suis pas au ciel , c'est ça ?_

_- ouais voila _

_- très longue histoire , attend mais t'arrive au bon moment _

_Zack venait de lui agripper les épaules _

_- tu peux me servir en faite , euh …_

_- Reno , et ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça , Reno fit une mine boudeuse _

_- il faut que tu m'aide a chercher quelqu'un, vous qui savez toujours tout !_

_- cela dépend qui mais je pense pouvoir t'aider , _

_- comment ça qui ?_

_Reno rigola a haute voix , un peu exagérer même au goût de Zack _

_- tu croit que l'on connaît tout le monde , mais faut atterrir mec , je serai Dieu sinon ._

_Le brun croisa les bras comme un signe de provocation avec le petit sourire au lèvre_

_- eh bien , moi qui croyait que les Turc savaient toujours tout sur tout avec une intelligence plus développer que les SOLDAT mais en faite je peux constater qui ne sont ni douer au combat ni douer au niveau cérébral ._

_- certain je te l'accorde sont comme ça mais certain non_

_- et tu vas me dire que toi tu fais partie de ceux qui sont douer ._

_- tu ta fait , fit Reno avec un sourire niais et fier de lui en plus ._

_Zack soupira , il avait bien raison pour une fois , mais il fallait faire vite et changea complètement de sujet _

_- emmène moi voir quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider alors !_

_- ouais , ouais calme ok , c'est qui la personne que tu veux retrouver _

_- Cloud Strife _

_- a … quoi ! attend tu permet j'appelle quelqu'un _

_- alors fait vite , s'empressa de dire le brun . »après quelques minutes d'attentes , Zack se retrouva soudain propulser a cause du vent , il se retient donc a la première chose qu'il attrapa , c'est-à-dire un poteau , il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'hélicotere et le vent que pouvait produire ses hélices , Reno lui était tout sourire , Tseng fut le premier a sortir et comme si rien ne c'était passer entre eux avant le mort de Zack , il pressa Zack de monter dans l'hélicotère . Ils montèrent donc , chacun assit , n'osant a peine ce regarder sauf Tseng qui lui fixait Zack avec ses grands yeux noirs . Le brun commençait a se sentir mal a l'aise , il se leva pour aller voir Rude et Reno qui étaient tout deux en train de piloter, a peine rentrer dans la cabine que Tseng parla : « comment est-ce possible ? _

_Zack se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur _

_- de quoi ? _

_Tseng continua toujours en regardant le pauvre Zack qui était complètement perdu _

_- je veux dire , est-ce Aethrit qui a fait ça ? pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?_

_Zack se gratta l'arrière du crâne , lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant et pas avant . Tseng comprit la réponse de Zack et n'en rajouta pas plus ._

_- en tout cas je suis heureux que tu sois la , dit Tseng a voix basse et un léger sourire au visage ._

_- hein ? tu peux redire ce que tu vient de dire ? _

_- hum … ce sera la première et la dernière fois que tu m'entendra dire ça » Tseng se leva et partie dans la petit cabine en se mettant devant, car il n'y avait pas de porte , Zack sourira , il était si heureux d'être la , enfin parmi les vivants bien sur car regarder les êtres qui vous son chère depuis la rivière de la vie n'est pas de toute joie . quelques heures plus tard , ils arrivèrent a destination , un endroit que le brun ne connaissait pas , Reno, Rude et Tseng l'avaient accompagné , ils montèrent tout deux les marches d'escaliers et entrèrent dans une salle vide , le brun ne comprenait pas , cela voulait dire quoi ? une salle vide sans ordinateur pour rechercher quelqu'un par satellite , c'était Cloud quoi qu'il fallait chercher , Zack avait vraiment l'impression que l'on se foutait de lui . il se retourna vivement vers les Turcs et leur lança un regarda noir , signe qu'il était en colère , quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui . _

_Tifa nettoyait le bar aider de Denzel et Marlene qui eux voulait absolument l'aider car en ce moment Tifa ne se sentait pas très bien . Il faut dire que Tifa en avait marre d'être ignorer par l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'en enfin elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et lui demander de sortir avec , Zack avait pointer le bout de son nez et avait arracher Cloud a elle . Denzel regarda Tifa qui frottait frénétiquement le même verre depuis tout a l'heure , il regarda Marlene et quand il allait enfin lui parler , la porte du bar s'ouvrit , Tifa releva la tête et disait d'une voix non accueillante « désolé , c'est fermer veuillez passer plus tard !_

_- je ne fais que passer _

_- Cl … Cloud ! »_

_Marlene et Denzel lui avait sauté dans les bras alors que Tifa resta derrière son bar , elle s'attendait en faite a tout le monde sauf a Lui . Cloud serra les enfants dans les bras car il se sentait obliger de le faire , releva la tête vers la barman , il se leva un peu pour se redresser , faisant lâcher prise au gosses et s'avança vers Tifa , elle ne broncha pas ,elle le contemplait , il était tellement beau . Denzel et Marlene se regardèrent en même temps et avaient tout deux comprit que cela ne les regardaient pas , ils partirent dehors , jouer un peu autour du bar .Tifa arrêta de le contempler et le regarda avec un regard interrogateur , Cloud ouvrit la bouche : « il faut que je prenne les derniers affaires que j'ai laisser ici . elles sont ou ?_

_Tifa l'ignora et se remit a laver la vaisselle qui lui restait a faire _

_- maintenant ta besoin de moi , c'est nouveau _

_- je ne plaisante pas Tifa _

_- mais moi non plus , Tifa arrêta de laver et de tourna vers Cloud , je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais je sais qu'il y a eu une embrouille entre vous deux cela ce voit ._

_- et comment peut tu dire ça ? disait Cloud avec un air menaçant _

_- tout simplement parce que tu vient me voir , d'habitude tu m'ignore et puis d'un coup tu vient me voir , bizarre tu trouve pas , disait la brune avec une certaine ironie _

_- Tifa … je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi , j'ai besoin de partir d'ici maintenant !_

_- mais moi j'en ai marre tu voit ! Tifa ne rigolait plus , tu me prend pour une bourrique , tu te fous de mes sentiments moi qui faisait tout pour que tu m'apperception , je te redonnait le moral , je te faisait redonner du courage et toi tu t'en foutait , tu ce que tu veux c'est que les gens tourne autour de monsieur Cloud Strife , Tifa pointa son doigt sur le torse du blond , mais moi je suis plus a ton service , tu te sers des gens qui on de l'amour pour toi . » _

_Tifa avait lâcher un gros poids du cœur , elle pleurait presque , le blond lui n'avait pas broncher d'un pouce , après quelques minutes passer entre eux , Cloud se rapprocha de Tifa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres , son visage se faisait de plus en plus près du visage de la brune , qui recula petit a petit .il prit le menton de la barman et l'embrassa , Tifa écarquilla les yeux , elle n'en revenait pas , est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? non c'était impossible ! l'être qu'elle aimer depuis tant d'année était en train de l'embrasser , elle se laissa faire . Cloud entra sa langue dans sa bouche , pour ensuite la retirer et descendre a son cou . Tifa se laissa faire mais au bout d'un certain temps ,elle fini par comprendre ou Cloud voulait en venir ,elle se retira brusquement de son étreinte et partit dans la chambre , en claquant la porte derrière elle . Cloud avait garder son calme , cela ne le gênait pas tant de ça que Tifa l'ai repousser brusquement , il monta les marches d'escaliers , récupéra ses derrières petites affaires et redescendit en bas , traversa la porte d'entrée et mit en route Fenrir alors qui allait partir , on lui tira la manche , il se retourna et vit Denzel et Marlene en train de le regarder avec une expression triste , Denzel fut le premier a parler : « ou est- ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu déménage encore ?_

_- ne t'inquiète pas , je pars pas très loin , je vais juste rentré chez moi , répondit Cloud avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et caressant les cheveux des enfants ._

_- mais tu vas rester pour combien de temps la bas ? Questionna Marlene _

_- je ne sais pas encore , tu ce que je sais c'est que il me faut un peu de temps pour réfléchir _

_- et c'est quoi le nom de la ou tu vas ? _

_- Nibelheim ._

_- promet nous que tu vas rentré , parla Denzel ._

_- je te le promet . » et Cloud alluma sa moto et parti a toute allure sous le regard triste des enfants . Cloud sortie de Midgar , la tête tranquille , il était si heureux de quitter cette ville ou tout le malheur avait été fait , en passant il regarda vite fait la petite collines ou son destin avait été forger , maintenant tout ces mauvais souvenir allait disparaître , du moins il espérait ._

_Genesis observa le blond depuis déjà un petit moment maintenant , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la situation ou se trouvait le blond , il ne se doutait de rien , de ce qu'il allait lui arriver si il retournait a son village natal , a son plus grand bonheur le plan se déroula a merveille , Genesis allait enfin pouvoir redevenir comme avant . L'ex soldat de première classe déplia son aile et suivit le blond depuis les cieux ._

_Au même moment Zack ne sus quoi dire , qui était l'homme qui ce tenait devant lui , assis sur un fauteuil roulant enrouler sous des draps blanc et qui plus est le connaissait , il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien ne sortait . L' homme sourit devant le manque de réaction du brun , après tout c'était normal qui ne le connaisse pas « toute mes excuses , je me suis pas présenté , je m'appelle Rufus Shinra ._

_- euh … moi c'est Zack Fair , mais vous le savez déjà ça … attendez ! Shinra !_

_- tu long a la détente , fit Reno derrière lui _

_- mais ceci dit je ne suis pas la pour les présentations , Tseng m'a raconter ton histoire , du moins une petite partie que Reno lui a dit , bref , il m'a dit que tu cherchait Cloud , je suppose ._

_- c'est cela , affirma Zack _

_- tu aurait besoin de nous , cela me fait chaud au cœur mais sache que je n'en sais pas plus que toi , je ne sais pas ou il se trouve . _

_- alors pourquoi ? Disait Zack furieux se retournant vers Tseng pourquoi m'avoir emmener si c'était pour rencontré une personne qui n'en sait pas plus que moi ou pourrait se trouvé Cloud en ce moment même ?!_

_- ce n'est pas de leurs fautes , c'est moi qui est voulue te rencontrer mais sache que ce n'est pas non plus de notre faute si Cloud est partie , n'est-je pas raison ? Questionna Rufus _

_- euh … , fut la seule réponse de Zack avant qu'il se retourne vers le président , désolé de m'être emporter mais sachant que Cloud peut être en danger … , continua Zack en baissant la tête _

_- ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai déjà pris certaines dispositions , comme regarder qui il avait téléphoner , qui était-il aller voir avant de partir car d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire , il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il est partie de Midgar … _

_- c'est vrai ! S'empressa de dire le brun sous la joie _

_- oui mais laisse moi finir , alors si on en soustrait l'heure ou Reno ta vue et l'heure ou Cloud est partit de Midgar cela nous donnerait environ une bonne trentaine de minute et qui plus est il est partie apparemment a l'opposer de chez vous alors qu'il aurait pu partir plus vite en traversant le centre de la ville mais voila qu'il nous fait un grand détour , j'en conclue qu'il est aller voir quelqu' un avant de partir …_

_- mais cherche a savoir qui c'est , continua Zack en posant son doigt sur son menton comme pour réfléchir , mais vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?_

_- non mais j'ai fait quelques petites recherches » disait Rude en rentrant dans la pièce ce qui étonna Zack qui l'avait pas vue partir , Rude posa une carte sur une petite table basse , Zack pu constater qu'il y avait une fine courbe rouge sur la carte et Rude retraça avec son doigt la ligne rouge « j'ai prit comme point de départ la maison que vous habiter ,ensuite comme la dit le patron je l'ai contourner , en ne passant pas par le centre ville et j'ai tracé une petite ligne entre le détour qu'il a pris et la ou on la vue sortir de la ville , et j'ai fait quelques petites croix sur les maisons alentours ._

_Zack ne disait plus rien , Reno siffla « et ta trouver ça tout seule comme en grand et bien bravo !_

_- …_

_- mais c'est génial ce que tout a fait la , s'exclama Zack qui venait enfin de revenir parmi eux , donc si on regarde de plus pres on peut constaté que Cloud est aller au septième ciel , c'est ça ?!_

_- oui il manque plus d'y alle…_

_Zack était déjà partie , Tseng regarda Rufus qui hocha la tete , Tseng partie a la poursuite de Zack qui devait certainement être loin maintenant vu la vitesse a la quelle il est partie ._

_Après une longue course , Zack s'arrêta , il regarda les alentours pour voir au moins un panneau , ce qui ne fut pas le cas , il souffla un bon coup et se décida a recourir quand une idée soudaine vient se loger dans son esprit « pourquoi j'y est pas pensé plus tôt » . Il prit son téléphone , composa un numéro et mit le portable a coter de son oreille , au bout du fil quelqu'un répondit « oui que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? _

_-euh , bonjour a toi quand même , juste une question , est-ce que tu pourrait m'indiquer par ou est Midgar et plus précisément le septième ciel_

_- oui donne moi juste ou tu te situe _

_- eh ben comment dire … _

_- … tu es perdu _

_- c'est ça ! s'écria Zack joyeusement _

_- je croit pas pouvoir t'aider dans ces conditions , répondit la voix ._

_**- pff , je me demande comment ce gars est devenue SOLDAT avec un sens de l'orientation aussi nul , **intervenu une voix derrière le téléphone _

_- hey ! s'écria Zack , je permet pas !_

_- Barret tu vas le vexer , bon tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que suit les oiseaux qui se dirige vers le coucher du soleil , puisque c'est déjà le soir , tu devrait y arriver ._

_- okay merci Shelke je te revaudrait ça ! a plus _

_- je l'espère bien , a plus . »Zack parti en essayant de suivre le conseil que lui avait donne la jeune fille au bout du fil ._


	7. Chapter 7

_« me voila enfin . » Cloud était maintenant arriver a destination , il gara sa moto dans un petit coin sombre , entre deux maisons , et descendit pour rejoindre une des maisons qui connaissait le mieux , sa maison d'enfance , il ouvrit la porte et tomba , a sa plus grande surprise ,sa mère . Cloud n'en croyait pas ces yeux , Sephiroth l'avait pourtant tué , alors pourquoi elle se trouva la , devant lui ? il fit un premier pas , elle se retourna pas , puis le second pas , elle quitta son centre de préoccupation et tourna la tete vers son fils ,un merveilleux sourire s'affichant sur son visage , le blond continuait d'avancer vers elle , avec un brins de méfiance dans son regard . Sa mère le regarda , toujours avec son sourire , se leva et réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser doucement les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand Cloud était petit . le blond ne bougea plus , ne sachant pas quoi faire , croire qu'elle était encore en vie et que tout ceci était belle et bien réel ou plutôt croire que c'est un mensonge une pure illusion ._

_Il avait hésiter longuement avant de se laisser prendre au jeu et d'essayer de croire que ceci était la vérité , au pire qu'avait-il a perdre ? il ferma doucement les yeux pour ressentir cette main si chaleureuse lui caressé les cheveux ._

_Non loin de la , l'ex général au cheveux rouge regarda la scène avec satisfaction , il ne croyait pas que ceci aurait marcher aussi facilement , surtout que ce n'était qu'une illusion ,enfin le faite que ce n'était pas vraiment la vrai mère de Cloud juste une autre personne qui devait jouer le rôle , il rigola et s'envola en direction du sud . Sephiroth regardait ce qui se passait a travers la petite camera qui se situait dans la maison ou était Cloud , il souriait , Kadaj qui se trouvait non loin de la , regardait lui aussi mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire qui c'était formé sur les lèvres de son camarade « pourquoi , sourit tu ? demanda Kadaj _

-_faut dire que notre plan se déroule a merveille , sourit Sephiroth _

- _sauf que tu l'as arranger a ta manière,_

- _pourquoi cela ne te plait pas ? répondit Sephiroth _

- _non justement cela m'arrange , disait le plus jeune en secouant la main comme pour chasser une bestiole , c'est juste dommage pour eux ils n'avaient pas prévue de mourir dans tous ça ._

- _toute façon que cela soit aujourd'hui ou plus tard , je les auraient tués ._

- _hum … haha » rigola Kadaj avec une voix forte . Sephiroth retourna donc a sa préoccupation de dépars c'est-à-dire regarder comment __évolue son petit blond . et il pouvait constaté que Cloud c'était coucher et qu'il dormait profondeur , l'argenté aurait tant voulue pouvoir lui caresser la joue , embrasser ses lèvres qui avait l'air si douce . Sephiroth n'avouera jamais quand faite Genesis avait raison , qu'il était jaloux de Zack , qu'il l'enviait . cela pouvait - il être possible ? Et zut , il avait le droit d'aimer après tout même si cette amour n'était pas réciproque ._

_Pendant ce temps , Zack arriva enfin a destination , facile après d'être rentré dans la ville suffit de lire les pancartes , le brun était déjà arriver devant le bar mais il faisait nuit maintenant , il devait être une heure du matin , et les lumières était toujours allumé , il frappa et entra dans la pièce , il découvrit avec surprise Tifa qui pleurait et Marlene et Denzel en train d'essayer de la réconforter . Tifa leva ses yeux larmoyant vers le brun et rabaissa vivement sa tete cachant ses joues rouges . Zack s'approcha et demanda aux enfants d'aller dans leurs chambre , ceux-ci accepta , Tifa se retourna pour faire face a Zack , car il faut bien le dire ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien , alors ce n'était pas maintenant que Tifa allait se montrer faible devant lui , elle se leva le regarda un instant et se retourna pour laver les verres toujours avec les yeux rouges . Elle frotta les verres avec une telles délicatesse que Zack aurait cru qu'elle allait pété le verre , il posa sa main sur le verre qu'elle tenait pour essayer de l'arrêter , elle recula vivement , lâchant le verre qui venait maintenant de tomber par terre , casser en mille morceaux ,Zack par réflexe c'était reculer pour ne pas recevoir de morceaux dans les jambes ou dans les pieds . Le brun releva le tete avec beaucoup d'incompréhension dans son visage , pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il s'avança vers elle mais celle-ci recula pour finalement se collé contre le mur , elle répétait sans cesse des mot telle que « me touche pas » ou « ne t'approche pas de moi » mais ce qui avait choqué le plus Zack c'était « je suis désolé » . Tifa glissa lentement contre le mur pour finalement se retrouve assise pas terre . Le brun fit une grande enjambé pour éviter de marcher dans les morceaux de verre , arriver près de Tifa , il s'agenouilla pour être a sa hauteur , il ne la toucha pas comme elle ne voulait pas être toucher « qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ? »Zack avait dit cela avec une voix douce , Tifa releva la tete et commença a parler avec les lèvres qui tremblaient « pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma-t-il fait ça ? Et toi pourquoi est tu si gentil avec moi alors que je ne cesse d'être méchante avec toi _

_- et ben je suppose que c'est moi qui est un idiot et en plus de ça un naïf , _

_- hi hi _

_- tout sais je ne suis pas obligé de te détesté alors que toi tu me déteste … _

_- ce n'est pas … enfin , le coupa Tifa _

_- hum … , _

_- et ben en faite c'est pas que je te déteste mais … _

_-mais … , l'incita Zack avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ce qui mit Tifa encore plus mal a l'aise _

_- Mais … j'était jalouse de toi … voila c'est dit …_

_- t'était jalouse de moi ? Mais en quoi … ah je vois , disait Zack qui sembla atterrir , Cloud c'est ça …_

_- oui … depuis mon enfance je l'aimais , il est aller a la Shinra car je lui avait fait promettre que si j'était en danger qu'il viendrait me sauver … _

_- il me l'a déjà , oui _

_- S'il te plait , me coupe pas d'accord ?_

_- oui , promit Zack en croisant ces doigts avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rire Tifa _

_- alors , après je suppose qu'il t'a rencontré car dans toutes les lettres qu'il m'avait envoyé c'est-dire pas beaucoup , enfin bref il m'envoyait souvent des truc du genre « j'ai rencontré un homme très charmant , un peu plus grand que moi , brun avec des magnifique yeux bleu avec des reflets vert au fond » a partir de cela je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas , et j'ai relue les lettres et la j'ai commencé a croire qu'il était amoureux de cette homme , ceci m'avait mis dans une rage folle , comment pouvait-il tombé amoureux de quelque un qu'il avait a peine rencontré alors que moi je l'aimais depuis toute petite . Et puis tu es venu dans mon village avec … enfin bref , j'ai toute suite fait la ressemblance , au début je voulait , sans te mentir , te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour m'avoir volé l'homme que j'aimais mais je me suis dit qu ce n'était peut être pas toi après tout , alors je t'ai demandé par texto si tu le connaissait et quand tu ma répondu que tu savait pas , j'ai décidé pour me faire pardonné d'avoir essayer de mettre mon poing dans la figure , de vous servir de guide ._

_- hum … , disait Zack pensif , c'est vrai que j'aurait été malin avec un coquart venant d'une fille qui n'avait qu'a cette époque la 15 ans , merci l'honneur de SOLDAT , rigola Zack , et puis après tu as découvert que c'était moi enfin de compte et tu as décidé de m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures , c'est ça ?_

_- oui je me suis forcé a essayer de te déteste ._

_Zack posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tifa , une de chaque coté , il lui sourie , sourire que Tifa lui rendit _

_- en plus tes bien plus belle quand tu souri , Disait Zack avec charme ce qui fit rougir Tifa , elle détourna le regard _

_- et puis tu sais , continua Zack , il me parle souvent de toi , genre comme quoi tu as été sa seule véritable amie , celle avec qui il rigolait souvent , ou il se lâchait un peu , qu'il était détendue avec toi , qu'il se sentait bien rien qu'en étant près de toi … voila quoi et j'en passe ._

_- ah bon ? Disait Tifa avec peu d'assurance surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre Cloud parlait d'elle a Zack , cela lui fit chaud au cœur _

_- oui et même moi je ne pourrait jamais changé cette amitié entre vous , alors ne me déteste plus , j't'empris , fit Zack avec une tete de chien battue _

_- c'est d'accord _

_- eh ben enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » cria une voix masculine ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauté Zack et Tifa qui se releva avec une vitesse fulgurante pour voir a qui elle appartenait . Et ce fut non sans surprise qu'il découvrit toute la troupe , Aethrit donna un léger coup de coude « rooh pourquoi t'as fait ça , Barret ? elle tourna le tete en direction de Zack et Tifa , c'était si beau … tellement. »_

_Il laissa tous Aethrit divaguer et retourna vite a la conversation d'origine « yeeeessss ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous soyez réconcilier ! Cria Youffie dans les oreilles de Zack qui se boucha les oreilles . Et ils laissèrent tous Youffie elle aussi divagué , sauf qu'elle , elle sautillait de joie « aurait tu oublier pourquoi tu venait Zack ? Fit Tseng derrière le grand Barret qui se décala pour laisser place . Zack se tapa l'autre main comme si il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il était venu , il se tourna vivement vers Tifa et lui prit les épaules , se baissant un peu pour avoir le visage a hauteur de celui de Tifa « dis moi est-ce que Cloud est passé par la ? C'est très important _

_- oui pourquoi ? _

_- c'est vrai ! est-ce que tu sais ou il est parti ? c'est capital ._

_- non … il me la pas dit car on s'est disputé … »_

_Tifa baissa la tete , Zack lui caressa le dos pour la consoler , même si il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il c'était passer entre eux deux . Mais c'était le geste qui comptait . Zack ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu et inquiet a la fois et si il était arrivé malheur a son choccobo adoré , il ne se pardonnerait jamais ,Tifa était le seule qui pouvait peut lui dire ou il était passé mais elle ne savait . Tous avaient des mines triste et regardaient par terre sauf bien sur Vincent qui essaya de pas montré ses sentiments . Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre , a travers la porte qui était maintenant entrouverte pour laisser la place a deux petites têtes « nous on sait » Aethrit les incitèrent a venir dans la pièce , Denzel et Marlene s'avancèrent tout deux d'un timide et confus , comme si ils avaient fait une bêtise « désolé … on a écouter a travers la porte … , fit Marlene d'une voix fluette _

_- c'est pas grave , pardonna Aethrit , alors vous savez ou Cloud aurait pu partir ?_

_- cela nous aiderait vraiment beaucoup vous savez , renchérit Zack qui s'approcha d'eux _

_- eh ben , commença Denzel , avant de partir on lui a demandé ou est qu'il allait et euh …_

_- je me souvient plus tellement le nom , continua Marlene , mais je croit que c'est un truc du genre , Nib … Nibel … Nibelheim ! Voila c'est ça !_

_- il est retourné chez lui ! S'écria Zack , il faut donc que j'y aille , merci beaucoup ! _

_- désolé de te coupé dans ton élan mais on vient avec toi , disait Nanaki au fond de la salle _

_Zack se retourna surpris par cette déclaration soudaine _

_- oueps on vient avec toi ! Répéta Youffie _

_- que tout le veuille ou non , souriait Aethrit _

_- toute façon tout n'a pas le choix oui ! S'écria Barret avec sérieux _

_- on est tous près a t'aider , vieux , disait Cid en fumant une cigarette qui devait pas être le première depuis qu'il était arrivé au Septième Ciel _

_- on est une équipe après tout , renchérit Vincent collé contre un mur _

_- on peut dire que le groupe Avalanche est presque au complet , tu remplace Cloud c'est tout ? Acquiesça Reeve _

_- même les turcs sont la pour t'aider , disait Tseng avec calme ignorant les regards des autres tant que c'était pour la bonne cause _

_- mais … enfin … je … c'est … , ne sut quoi dire Zack qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne tellement il était gêné , c'était pas qu'il voulait pas , non bien au contraire mais il voulait pas leur faire prendre des risques tout cela a cause de lui . Le brun ne s'avait pas comment leur dire , ils avaient l'air si déterminé , tous … « on est amis , pas vrai ? » cette phrase qu'il connaissait que trop bien car lui-même l'avait dit a Cloud quelques années auparavant , avait été dite par une personne a qui il s'attendait le moins . Il se retourna vers cette personne , qui n'était d'autre que Tifa elle-même , il avait les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes , en plus il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui avait prit le bras et qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux , elle continua « et les amis chez nous sa s'entraide » cela lui avait fait changé d'avis , c'est vrai qu'avant on lui disait souvent que la force provenait de ces amis , il était si heureux qu'il rigola de bon cœur et tous le suivirent . Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de fou rire ceux-ci rejoignirent le vaisseau de Cid qui se trouvait non loin de la . Ils étaient tous prêt pour la bataille et surtout pour objectif de sauver Cloud de griffes des ennemis ._

_Cloud se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment comme si il venait de se réveillé d'un cauchemar , comme si toutes ses années n'avaient jamais été la , qu'il n'était jamais parti de la maison . _

_Il se leva , regarda les habits qu'ils avaient sur lui , car il ne c'était pas changer la veille , et constata que c'était toujours les même habits qu'il portait , ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé . Il descendit les escaliers a pas de velours et ne put s'empêcher de sourire a sa mère , même si il avait un doute . Sa mère se retourna et lui rendit son sourire , elle déposa devant lui une assiette bien chaude de patate cuite , comme elle le faisait avant , ou comme toujours elle l'avait fait , il savait plus , tout était confondue dans son esprit , mais cela l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir et de commencer a manger car il était déjà midi passé . _

_Plus loin , Sephiroth continuait de le regardé , il aurait tant voulue aller le rejoindre , pour goûter a ce corps . Loz et Yazoo passèrent par la et regardaient Sephiroth en même temps avec un petit sourire machiavélique au coin du visage , ils savaient tout deux que l'ex général avait craqué depuis longtemps sur le blond , du moins c'Est-ce qu'avait dit Genesis , ils se retournèrent tout deux et continuèrent leur chemin , tout en rigolant . Sephiroth s'en foutait de leur moquerie , quand il aura le blond de son coté , il les élimineraient comme les scientifiques . Cela n'était qu'une question de temps et pourquoi pas y aller maintenant ? Et jouer avec son jouet , juste pour le taquiner , il pouvait y aller maintenant que Cloud était retourné dans sa chambre . Il décida donc de ce pas d'aller le voir ._

_Cloud resta dans sa chambre un bon petit moment , quand il entendit quelqu un frapper a la porte d'entrée . Quelques minutes plus tard , sa mère se retrouva derrière la porte de sa chambre « je peux entré ? Il y a quelqu un que j'aimerait te présenté mais tu le connais sans doute . » Cloud leva un sourcil , une personne qu'elle aimerait qu'il rencontre bizarre , il connaissait tout le monde dans son village mais bon cela pouvait qu'en même être sympa de rencontrer une nouvelle personne . Il ouvrit donc a sa mère , et la ce fut le choque pour Cloud , Sephiroth se trouvait la en face de lui , avec un léger sourire qui se trouvait selon Sephiroth , innocent mais cela se trouvait pour Cloud totalement fourbe et surtout pas innocent mais ça mère continua « je te pressente Sephitoth , tu dois certainement le connaître , tu me parlait souvent de lui , alors nous avons décider qu'il devait te rendre visite pour que vous faisiez plus humble connaissance » Sephiroth prit la main de Cloud , se baissa un peu pour embrasser le dos de sa main . Cloud ne bougea pas d'un poil , c'était un choque pour lui , en plus il n'avait pas son épée avec lui , il n'avait aucune chance contre l'argenté alors il se laissa faire mais si il avait une soudaine envie de vomir quand Sephiroth l'avait embrassé sur le main « il se fout de moi en plus !» pensa Cloud , il essaya de le repousser un peu ou du moins retirer sa main . Sephiroth continuait de tenir sa main et de l'embrasser sur la main , au bout d'un petit moment il re leva la tete « enchanté … Cloud » au moment ou son nom avait été prononcé il retira sa main . Sa mère sembla ne pas apercevoir le regard noir que lançait Cloud a son pire ennemi « je vous laisse , je vais allez faire les course , je reviendrait ce soir pour un bon repas en famille » elle rigola et se retourna pour finalement laisser Cloud et Sephiroth en tete a tete . Le blond recula au fur et a mesure que l'argenté avançait vers lui , il atterrit dans sa chambre ,se retourna pour regardé autre chose que Sephiroth . Il entendit un clic mais ne se retourna pas pour autant , il devait avoir certainement fermé la porte , tant mieux Cloud avait quelques petites choses a lui dire mais certainement pas en bien . Il se retourna et … rencontra les lèvres de Sephiroth qui c'était collé au sienne , a cause de l'effet de surprise il avait ouvert un peu la bouche ce qui avait permis a Sephiroth de mettre la langue , Cloud essaya de repousser l'argenté , cependant c'était sans compter la taille et la force de celui-ci qui fit tomber Cloud sur le lit , les mains bloqués au dessus de la tete par ceux de l'ex général . L'argenté se retira et regarda Cloud de la tete au pied , il lui souriait . Cloud repoussa Sephiroth de toute ses forces , celui-ci atterrie contre le mur , le blond profita de cette course pose , pour déverrouiller la porte , partir au plus vite , prendre son portable sur la table et quitter cette maison . Cloud avait enfin comprit que cette maison n'était pas la sienne , c'était impossible , sa soi disant mère le connaissait alors que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai , elle était morte tué par celui-ci . Cloud coura là ou il avait laissé Fenrir et ses épées par la même occasion mais celles-ci se trouvèrent introuvable , le blond ne comprenait plus rien . Soudain , une idée lui vient a la tete , il composa le numéro de Vincent , pour Cloud cela dura une éternité mais ce n'était pas Vincent qu'il eu au bout du fil mais Shelke : « Cloud … ou est tu ? On arrive ne t'inquiète pas … attend je te met sur haut parleur comme cela tu le monde pourra t'avoir _

_- Shelke ! Il faut que tu m'aide , supplia Cloud , Sephiroth est la ! Et je ne retrouve pas mes épées !_

_- Cl … Cloud , c'est vraiment toi ! _

_- Zack … , commençais a désespéré Barret _

_- ce que je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Cria Zack fut de joie mais retrouva vite son sérieux , on arrive bientôt , si jamais Sephiroth te touche …. _

_- argh ! » Cloud se retrouva bien vite en mauvaise posture , Sephiroth venait de lui empaler les mains au dessus de la tete avec sa masamue et Sephiroth étrangla Cloud avec une main , puis avec l'autre prit le téléphone au vol , ceci avec été fait en fraction de seconde , _

_- il m'arriva quoi ? Hein Zack ?_

_- Sephiroth ! Cria Zack , si jamais tu ose faire quoique ce soit a Cloud tu aura a faire a moi ! _

_- oh ! J'en tremble d'avance , ironisa l'argenté , je t'attend alors alors tu m'excusera si j'abuse un peu de lui _

_- grrrr , te fous pas de moi ! T'as plutôt pas intérêt !_

_- Zack … non … ne vient pas … , disait Cloud avant de sombrer _

_- je vois que tout est dit , parlait Sephiroth en relâchent le cou du blond pour lui caresser la joue , au faite avant que je décroche , j'espère Zack que tu as prit ton pied avec Angeal , car c'est de ta faute si Cloud est parti . _

_- de quoi il parle ? questionna Youffie a travers le téléphone _

_- oh ? Il vous a pas dit ? Continua Sephiroth , Zack c'est très bien de quoi je parle . » l'argenté décrocha et rigola a n'avoir plus de souffle , il s'arrêta net quand il vit Genesis qui lui aussi souriait . Le roux lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant , l'argenté le regarda , se retourna vers Cloud et retira son épée qui était resté empiler sur les mains de celui-ci . Il prit le corps du blond dans ces bras et se décida enfin a répondre « nous allons combattre » Genesis rigola , il était impatient de prendre sa revanche . _

_« Ou suis-je ? Il fait tout noir … je me souvient de rien … attend il faut que je réfléchisse … j'était en train de rentrer a la maison et j'ai fait une découverte qui m'a brisé le cœur _

_- oui il t'a trahi … , Se fit une voix lointaine , il a trahi la confiance que tu lui avait donné , veux tu entendre ?_

_- non ! _

_- oui … il était avec une autre personne , ses bras l'enlaçait _

_- tais toi ! _

_- et toi tu le regardait , dans les bras d'un autre homme , c'est …_

_- non ! Arrête !_

_- Angeal …_

_- je t'en prit tais toi !_

_- et …_

_- j'en peux plus …_

_- Zack ! La voix rigola d'une voix ci forte que Cloud se boucha les oreilles , il entendait maintenant plusieurs voix lui répétant la même chose « Angeal et Zack ! » _

_Cloud se réveilla en sursaut , le front transpirant , il voulue s'essuyer mais quelque chose entravait ces mains , c'est vrai qu'a bien y réfléchir , Cloud était presque debout du moins ses genoux touchait par terre . Il releva la tete et découvrit des liens assez bizarres tenaient ses mains , il regarda autour de lui , une pièce avec des murs sombres , une petit lampe qui éclairait a peine la pièce et une porte de la même couleur que les murs se trouvant en face de lui a l'autre bout de la pièce . Cloud baissa la tete , jamais il aurait du partir sur un coup de tete , mais il avait quand même vu cette scène , il était près a le croire et a lui pardonner devant la porte de l'entrée , il aurait voulu lui pardonné mais il y avait cette phrase qui avait été dite , de sa bouche en plus . Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses genoux , il releva la tete et vit Sephiroth entrer dans la pièce , Cloud lui lança un regard noir , l'argenté l'ignora et se pencha un peu juste pour que son visage soit un peu plus haut que celui de Cloud et souleva le menton du blond avec sa main . Les cheveux de l'argenté tombèrent sur le visage du blond , Sephitoth sourit et lui caressa les cheveux , depuis le temps qu'il avait revers de ce corps , de ce visage angélique , de ces cheveux si doux et de cette voix . Sephiroth s'approcha du visage de Cloud et l'embrassa sauf que cette fois ci le blond si attendait et se laissa faire , « peut me lâchera-t-il après , mais juste un baiser » . Sephiroth s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux « pourquoi pleure tu ? _

_- comme si cela pouvait t'intéresser , disait Cloud sarcastique _

_- est-ce a cause de Zack ? Questionna l'argenté _

_- ne prononce pas son nom … qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce tu fais ?! S'exclama Cloud _

_- je te console , voila tout » Sephiroth avait glisser sa main dans l'entrejambe de Cloud , celui-ci gémit car l'argenté commençait a faire des va et vient . Le blond avait quelques difficulté a resté lui-même , son corps commençais a en vouloir plus et Sephiroth se permettra de retirer le pantalon de Cloud . le sexe du blond a porter de vue ,il se sentait maintenant mal a l'aise , il supplia Sephiroth d'arrêter mais celui ci ne voulait pas l'écouter ,prit le sexe du blond qui commença a gonflé et le mis dans sa bouche , Sephiroth commença a faire des va et viens avec le sexe de Cloud dans la bouche . Cloud avait chaud , de plus en plus chaud et ceci a cause de Sephiroth , le blond n'en revenait toujours pas , comment son pire ennemis pouvait-il lui faire ça ? sans doute pour lui montrer qu'il était supérieur , qu'il dominait Cloud mais le blond arrêta de penser a ça quand il comprit bien vite qu'il venait d'éjaculer dan la bouche de l'argenté . Sephiroth avala son sperme , ce qui donnait la haussé a Cloud , il enleva ses vêtements a son tour , Cloud sentait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup , un très mauvais maintenant qu'il venait de voir l'argenté lui sourire sournoisement et effectivement le blond avait raison car Sephiroth venait de rentrer un doigt dans l'anus du blond . Cloud gémit un peu de douleur quand deux doigts rentrèrent a leur tour et que Sephiroth faisait les ciseaux a l'intérieur de lui . L'argenté continua jusqu'a ce que Cloud n'ai plus mal et qu'a la place il prit du plaisir , il retira donc ses doigts d'un mouvement brusque et positionna son pénis a la place de ses doigts , il n'attendit pas que Cloud soit prêt et le pénétra . Sephiroth était a peine arrivé au bout qu'il sentait un plaisir sans fin , arrivé au bout il commença a faire des petits va et viens mais sans vraiment sans rendre compte , il les faisaient de plus en plus rapide et il se retira après d'avoir jouie en Cloud et le blond lui avait jouie entre leurs deux ventre , en n'en mettant un peu sur lui et un peu sur Sephiroth , il n'avait pas put se retenir tellement que c'était bon . Cloud avait pour la première fois de sa vie honte de ce qui venait de ce passer , tellement honte que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux . Sephiroth le regarda , lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie , il s'écarta un peu pour regarder le visage du blond toujours en pleurs mais qui affichait un air assez surprit . Sephiroth se releva tout doucement en ne lâchant pas le regard azuré du blond qui le regardait s'en aller sans rien dire , l'argenté se retourna et il ouvrit la porte mais avant de partir « ne t'inquiète pas après la réunion avec mère , tu ne pleurera plus , Sephiroth s'arrêta un moment puis continua avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres , tu finira par oublier Zack et tu croira être du bon coté ._

_Cloud arrêta de pleurer et laissa place a de la colère _

_- jamais ! Tu m'entend ! Jamais je l'oublierais ! Et surtout je ne serai jamais de votre coté !_

_- tu dis ça maintenant mais tu ne sait pas ce que te réserve l'avenir . » Sephiroth sans alla en rigolant fermant la porte derrière lui et laissant Cloud face a lui-même ._

_« je comprend maintenant , en faite c'est de ta faute , si je comprend bien a toute ce que tu vient de nous raconter ._

_- Barret ! S'exclama Tifa et Aethrit _

_- bah quoi ? _

_- ne dis pas ça , c'est pas de sa faute ! Continua Tifa , on l'a forcé et Cloud est venu au mauvais moment voila tout ._

_- ouais … vous avez raison , s'avoua vaincu Barret , au faite c'est quand qu'on arrive ? _

_- bientôt environ dans dix minutes , annonça Shelke qui passait par la et qui repartit aussitôt pour se préparer au combat . _

_- il faudrait peut être ce préparer pour le combat , disait Aethrit en préparent son bâton _

_- ouais , confirma Vincent et il partit aussitôt pour charger son pistolet ._

_- c'est partie ! S'écrièrent Youffie et Cid _

_- ouais … » disait Zack qui était resté a l'écart après qu'il ai tout raconter . Il marcha pendant au moins cinq minutes a visiter l'aéronef , rencontrant les autres qui un par un se préparait , certain était prêt et d'autre se préparèrent encore , il continua a marcher les mains dans les poches , en regardant par terre puis une personne se mit devant lui ce qui l'arrêta net , pour un peu il lui serait rentré dedans ,il releva la tete et ce fut non sans surprise qu'il découvrit Tifa qui avait une main sur chaque coté , et penché un peu en avant comme pour essayer que Zack la voit puisque que le brun regardait ses chaussures . Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face a la bouille de qu'affichait Zack a ce moment la , c'était a mourir de rire , Zack avait la tete d'un gamins de deux ans qui boudait comme si il avait fait une bêtise et qu'on l'avait disputé « bah alors on boude ?sortit-elle , fait pas cette tete , je préfère la mine joyeuse et agaçante du Zack Fair que je connais _

_- merci c'est sympa , lâcha Zack avec un sourire qui commença a s'affiché ._

_- je sais , rigola Tifa , mais si c'est a propos de ce que tu nous a dit tu n'as pas a t'en faire , nous on t'en veut pas et puis Cloud c'est quand bien inquiété pour toi , il t'en veut pas _

_- tu as sans doute raison, avoua Zack un sourire au lèvres _

_- mais bien sur qu'elle a raison , disait Aethrit arrivant par derrière _

_- et nous on t'en veut pas on sera toujours la pour toi , disait Reeve qui lui aussi venait juste d'arriver derrière Tifa cette fois ._

_- et ouais même si t'es un peu bête et surtout pas très fut fut on serra la pour toi avec moi comme cerveau tu n'as pas a t'en faire , rigola Youffie toute fier d'elle _

_- euh je dois prendre ça pour un compliment même si je ne voit pas trop ou il est le compliment » disait Zack avec un ton blasé . Tout le monde se mit a rire face a la réflexion du brun , ils étaient tous la prêt a l'action , au combat final , Zack était heureux , il était le plus heureux du monde , avoir trouvé des compagnons comme cela c'était tout simplement merveilleux , il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance . C'était l'heure , l'aéronef survola le manoir mais a peine arriver il ce fit attaqué par Genesis qui lança des boules de feu en direction du vaisseau , Cid faisait tout pour éviter les boules mais une de ses boules de feu toucha la partie inférieur du vaisseau car les boules feu éviter se redirigeait vers le vaisseau , Cid était obliger d'atterrir plus loin vers le village de Nibelheim . Il s'écrasa sur le sol en essayant d'éviter d'autre dégât qui pourrait être plus grave , Cid se releva et demanda a toute l'équipage si ils avaient survécu , tu le monde avait répondu , sauf que Youffie avait déjà le mal des transport mais alors la elle avait vomit tout son petit déjeuner sur le pauvre Barret qui avait rien demander . Shelke sortie de l'infirmerie car la porte fonctionnait toujours , regarda Barret et re rentra pour finalement sortir un vielle uniforme de rechange , Barret la remercia et se changea heureusement pour lui l'uniforme lui allait comme un gant . Tous descendirent de l'aéronef , Cid constata les dégâts et c'était du pas beau a voir , le vieux blond se retourna vers ses amis pour finalement l'heure dire que il allait rester la pour réparer l'aéronef avec l'aide de ses hommes , ceux qui étaient toujours en vie , les autres comprirent et le laissa avec son vaisseau . Après quelque minutes de marche , ils arrivèrent dans le village , a la surprise général il y avait des personnes qui y vivaient mais Tifa les regarda de plus près et demanda a un des villageois comment pouvait-il rester ici alors qu'il y avait des dangereux personnages ici , le villageois la regarda et continua sa route ignorant Tifa au passage et tout les autres . Aethrit les regarda de plus près et les questionna a son tour mais ce fut la même chose , elle insista en le suivant celui-ci se retourna et le regarda , Zack et tout les autres sortir leurs armes au même instant car le regard de ses villageois n'avait pas de lueur , rien que du vide .le villageois s'approcha d'Aethrit et l'étrangla avec toute ses maigres force , son bras se fit couper par la broyeuse de Zack , du sang gicla et le villageois hurla de douleur , Zack abrégea ses souffrances en enfonçant l'épée dans l'abdomen de celui-ci , le villageois tomba lourdement au sol et quelque chose sorti de son corps , un esprit sans doute , il les regarda et leur fit un sourire chaleureux avant de disparaître . Aethrit rejoignit ses mains comme pour prier , elle souriait même s'y elle comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de ce passer sous ses yeux , Barret et Youffie se posèrent pleins de questions , ils se turent quand Aethrit parla « il nous a remercié _

_- ah bon ? S' étonna Zack , cela voudrait dire qu'il souffrait ?_

_- oui , affirma Aethrit , ceci n'est pas leur vrai corps enfin je pense ._

_- surtout qu'il ressemble beaucoup aux hommes qui habitait avant mon village » annonça Tifa , tous repartirent avec plein de question dans la tete , toujours sur le qui vif , il restèrent dan le village mais cette fois ci en essayant de ne pas parler au gens ou de croiser leur regard . Ils avancèrent et Tifa coura vers la maison d'enfance du blond , Zack ,Aethrit et Barret la suivirent tandis que les autres restèrent dehors pour surveiller . Tifa rencontra la mère de Cloud , du moins l'apparence car Aethrit leur avait dit que rien n'était vrai , c'était juste qu'une illusion . La veille dame se retourna et leur souriait , elle s'assit et les regarda longuement et décida de parler « je suppose que vous connaissez Cloud n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tous hochèrent la tete et se posèrent sur différentes chaises _

_- il faut que je vous dise une chose , je ne suis pas la vrai mère de Cloud , personne ici n'est du village , nous venons tous de Midgar _

_- Midgar ! S'écrièrent Tifa et Zack en même temps ce qui fit rire la vieille dame _

_- nous sommes rester dans le centre ville mais sans vraiment comprendre nous avons , comment dire_

_- disparu …, finissait Tifa , oui je me souvient le président de la Shinra avait envoyé Cloud sur place pour enquêter sur ce mystère . _

_- oui , on peut dire ça de votre point de vue , nous avons pas trop comprit mais nous nous somme retrouver dans ces corps , censé représenter des personnes vivant dans votre village comme vu l'avez si bien remarquer jeunes demoiselle . Mais sachez aussi que nous souffrons terriblement dans ses corps , nous y somme attacher de force , ses pour ça que cette personne vous a remercié _

_- en faite pour tout dire , interpella Zack , c'est qu'il avait agressé Aethrit et j'était donc obligé de le tué ._

_- si il vous a attaqué , continua la vieille femme , c'est que nous somme prêt a tout pour mourir , certain comme moi on accepter leur destin mais d'autre veulent mourir que leur souffrance s'arrête ._

_- on comprend mieux alors , disait Aethrit pensif , et appart vous tué un par un pour vous libéré on fait comment ?_

_- je ne sais pas mais demandé a un certain Angeal je croit il sait lui ._

_- Angeal ? S'étonna Zack , d'accord c'est noté ._

_Ils se levèrent tous et Zack , Tifa et Aethrit sortirent de la maison , la femme les interpella _

_- au faite , je les ai entendu dirent qu'il emmenait Cloud a une certaine réunion , et qu'il se trouve au plus profond du manoir .si cela peut vous aider ._

_- merci ceci nous aide beaucoup effectivement » et ils continuèrent leur route tandis que Zack expliqua au autres ce que leur avait dit la soi disant mère de Cloud ._

_Pendant ce temps , Cloud fut emmener dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus grande , beaucoup plus sombre par contre , le blond n'y voyait presque rien mais grâce a la mako il pouvait distinguer les quelques personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce . Il fut donc emmener au centre de la pièce , la ou se trouvait des dessins assez bizarre qui ne présageais rien de bon pour Cloud . Sephiroth était revenue quelques minutes plus tard dans la petite pièce après qu'il c'était servie du corps de Cloud , il se retrouvait maintenant a coté de Cloud , s'agenouillant pour être a sa taille et murmura : _

_« bienvenue parmi nous , tu te souvient de Mère , elle t'attendait avec impatience , c'était elle qui te parlait dans tes rêves et qui te faisait douter de toi . Maintenant tu es prêt a l'accepter , elle a trouver un nouveau refuge et sache que c'est toi . Sur ceux , disait-il en se levant , je te dit bonne nuit et surtout adieu . »_

_Cloud n'avait rien dit , il le regarda avec la plus grande terreur dans les yeux , alors comme ça il allait servir d'ôte et plus jamais avoir le contrôle sur son corps , il allait être oublier , non il voulait pas . Pas disparaître comme ça sans s'être excusé au près de Zack , son amour , l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde , pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sa s'arrête comme ça ? Sephiroth avait détaché ses mains mais Cloud était trop perdu dans ses pensés pour sans apercevoir . Les dessins sur le sol se mit a briller d'une couleur écarlate , Cloud se mit soudainement a hurler sous l'effet de la douleur , une ombre noir surgit soudainement devant Cloud qui commençait a perdre connaissance et s'introduisit dans le corps de Cloud qui opposa quelque résistances mais qui avait finis par abandonné laissant place a Jenova , le visage de Cloud avait maintenant un œil bleu clair et un œil rouge , Jenova se releva et Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras , maintenant ils étaient enfin réunit ._

_A cet instant ,Genesis regarda par la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait en haut du toit , il était triste quand même , Zack venait de perdre l'amour de se vie , le brun l'avait quand même sauvé auparavant et puis pourquoi il faisait ça ? Sephiroth avait complètement changé ce n'était plus l'ami qu'il connaissait , peut être était-il du mauvais coté et que Angeal avait eu raison de partir avant que tout ceci se passe , c'était décidé il allait rejoindre Angeal . Sur ceux il s'envola et partit en laissant derrière lui des plumes noires ._

_Zack et les autres continuaient d'avancer vers leur but , dépassant une foret qui avait sembler une éternité a traverser . Zack releva la tete et prit une plumes qui venait juste de tomber devant lui . Reconnaissant cette plume blanche il cria le nom d'Angeal sous le regard méfiant des autres après tout c'était un ennemis mais Zack leur avait dit que tout allait bien ce passer et qu'il fallait qu'il continuer leur chemin , le brun avait décider qu'il les rejoindraient plus tard . Les autres partirent sans dire un mot de plus c'était l'histoire de Zack et que si il a dit que tout allait bien et bien tout allait bien . Le brun attendit quelques minutes avant qu'Angeal ne décide de descendre de son perchoir « tu n'as donc pas peur que je te tue ? sembla surprit Angeal_

_- tu ne me tuera pas , répondit Zack avec un léger sourire _

_- hum … tu as raison _

_- je voulais savoir pourquoi es tu partit ?_

_- j'avais …. Peur que tu me déteste _

_- pourquoi je te détesterai certes tu m'as fait … enfin voila mais sache que même si Cloud est partit en parti a cause toi c'est aussi de ma faute j'aurait du t'arrêter alors j'ai décider de pas t'en vouloir ._

_- je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonné _

_- alors vient avec nous _

_- hein ? s'étonna Angeal_

_- oui après tout t'ai mon ami , _

_- pourquoi pas si c'est pour me faire pardonner , je sais les plans du manoir ._

_- parfait ! » se réjouissait Zack mais alors qu'ils allaient partir une voix retentit derrière eux , ils se retournèrent et vit avec stupeur Genesis qui les regardaient , poser contre un arbre , il souriait et Zack sortie sa broyeuse et la pointa en direction de Genest celui-ci ne broncha pas et regarda maintenant Angeal , s'approcha de lui mais Zack lui barra la route toujours en pointant son épée cette fois ci sous le cou de Genesis . Angeal posa sa main sur l'arme de Zack et la baissa petit a petit jusqu'à ce que la pointe touche par terre sous le regard interrogateur de Zack mais l'ange l'ignora « qu'est-ce que tu nous veut ? Interrogea Angeal _

_- juste voir ou est-ce que vous allez comme ça , ironisa Genesis _

_- tu sais très bien ou on va ! Disait Zack avec de la colère , on va massacrer Sephiroth et récupérer Cloud !_

_Genesis rigola tandis que Zack lui lança un regard meurtrier , c'est a ce moment la qu'Angeal comprit _

_- ils l'ont fait n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Angeal ce qui calma Zack qui ne comprenait pas _

_- oui , c'est trop tard maintenant , répondit Genesis d'un ton neutre , et je doute que Zack soit prêt a faire cela ._

_- hey ! Je suis la je vous signal ! Rappela Zack , je suis pas prêt a quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

_- Angeal tu lui montre ._

_- oui , allez c'est partie . » Genesis et Angeal déployèrent chacun leur aile et Angeal prit Zack par la taille et s'envolèrent vers le manoir . Aetherit et les autres arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du manoir , Barret essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans grand succès , ils avaient attendu quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvrit en laissant place Kadaj , Loz et Yazoo tous se préparèrent au combat chacun sur un ennemi , Tifa voulait impérativement combattre contre Loz ,elle allait enfin avoir sa revanche et c'était sans compter l'aide de Barret et de Shelke . Elle commença alors en essayant de lui asséner des droites et plus rarement des gauches celui-ci esquiva et essaya de contre attaqué , avec sa vitesse il se retrouva derrière Tifa et lui planta son arme sans le dos , la brune lâcha un petit bruit de douleur . Au moment ou Loz allait recommencer Shelke activa ses armes et coupa l'arme de Loz en deux , celui-ci sembla maintenant déstabilisé , les coup de tir de Barret le ramena a la réalité et combattit avec ses poings , il attaqua Tifa qui était affaiblie , elle se retourna et arrêta le geste de Loz avec difficulté pendant ce temps Shelke le transperça avec ses deux armes au niveau de l'abdomen , Loz cracha du sang mais tenait toujours debout , il se retourna avec une vitesse fulgurante faisant lâcher Shelke ses armes qui était toujours sur Loz , Barret tira encore avec sa mitrailleuse , Loz se dirigea vers lui et arracha une des armes de Shelke et coupa le bras métallique de Barret qui s'écroula au sol en tenant fermement son bras avec son autre main et hurla de douleur . Shelke se dirigea immédiatement vers Barret toujours a terre , elle essaya de le soigner avec ce qu'elle avait du bandage pour empêcher le sang de couler plus . Loz se tourna vers Tifa mais a son plus grande étonnement elle n'était plus la ou il l'avait laissé , il la chercha en regardant partout autour de lui . Tifa en profita pour enfoncé l'arme de Shelke plus profondément dans le corps de Loz et d'un coup sec elle poussa l'arme de façon horizontal , coupant Loz en deux , le __corps maintenant inerte de Loz tomba lourdement sur le sol . Tifa tomba en arrière déjà fatiguer et avec une blessure au niveau du torse , elle rampa par terre vers Shelke et Barret . Au même moment le combat faisait rage entre Youffie et Yazoo , elle balança son arme et le récupéra essayant de toucher Yazoo qui sauta pour esquivé , il tira en même temps , frôlant plusieurs fois Youffie en laissant des petites entailles sur elle . Elle essaya tant bien de mal d'arrêter les balles avec son shuriken , des petits ricochés apparaissaient a chaque impact entre les balles et les armes . Ce combat dura longtemps , pendant que Kadaj combattait Vincent , Nanaki et Cait Sith . Le combat était largement inégal car Vincent se transforma et perdit légerment le contrôle blessant parfois Nanaki au passage et aussi Kadaj . L'argenté se défendait avec son arme mais sous les coups de Vincent l'arme se brisa en deux et Vincent planta sa main dans le ventre de Kadaj qui mourra sur le coup . A la plus grande inquiétude de Nanaki , Vincent ne se retransforma pas , il resta Chaos , faisant du mal a Youffie et tuant Yazoo au passage en lui tirant une grosse balle dans la tete . Youffie essaya de résonner Vincent , celui-ci la regarda avec ses yeux étranges , Shelke se releva en vitesse et utilisa une materia qui neutralisa Vincent , il tomba par terre en redevenant le Vincent que tous connaissaient . Tous décidèrent de faire une pause ._


	8. Chapter 8

_Angeal déposa Zack dans une salle qui se trouvait au centre du manoir , ils étaient passés par le toit cassés . Genesis descendit lui aussi avec une élégance , il regarda autour de lui , apparemment ils étaient partit et depuis peu . Angeal analysa la situation et Zack trépignait sur place , impatient de démolir Sephiroth , il fallait pas toucher a son Cloud d'amour . Angeal se retourna et dégaina son épée , Zack fit de même en sortant sa broyeuse sauf Genesis qui lança un regard noir dans une direction bien précis . Sephiroth sortie dans l'ombre , et jeta a son tour un regard noir direction Genesis « alors voila comment ça se passe , cracha Sephiroth avec une pointe de dégoût , nous voila de nouveau séparé vous étés que des traites _

_- a croire qu'on aimait pas ta façon de faire , répliqua Angeal _

_- heureusement que Cloud a enfin comprit a qu'elle famille il appartenait , ricana Sephiroth _

_- qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! Répond ! Cria Zack _

_- calme toi le chiot , parla Genesis , Cloud n'a pas eu le choix _

_- hein ? Ne comprit pas Zack _

_- en clair , Jenova avait besoin d'un corps pour renaître , et c'est ton ami quelle a choisie , expliqua Angeal _

_- pff , pouffa Sephiroth , de toute façon vous allez mourir qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Genesis , Angeal comme au bon vieux temps ._

_- comme au bon vieux , répéta Angeal en se préparant au combat _

_- le monde a besoin d'un nouveau héros » disait Genesis en sortant son épée . Zack voulut aider ses deux partenaires mais Angeal lui bloqua le passage et lui disait au creux de l'oreille qu'il devait rejoindre Cloud , Zack acquiesça , Angeal lui indiqua de la tete une porte qui se situa derrière Sephiroth . L'argenté voulut empêcher Zack de passer mais c'était sans compter Genesis qui faisait diversion en l'attaquant ce qui laissa a Zack le temps de passer grâce a sa vitesse il se trouva rapidement devant la porte que lui avait indiquer Angeal , avant de l'ouvrir il regarda derrière lui et constata que Sephiroth ne se préoccupait plus de lui et que Angeal et Genesis s'amusaient comme au bon vieux temps . Il se retourna et poussa la grande porte métallique et coura a toute vitesse pour retrouver le blond qui devait sans doute se trouver au fond de la pièce « ne t'inquiète pas Cloud j'arrive , je te sauverai » pensa Zack . Pendant ce temps , le combat faisait rage entre Sephiroth , Angeal et Genesis qui lança une boule de feu en direction de Sephiroth qui arriva a couper cette boule de feu , le roux souriait et contrôla maintenant ces deux petites boules de feu et Angeal attaqua Sephiroth derrière le dos celui-ci se retourna et para avec sa masamue , les deux épées de se croyaient faisant des étincelles , Angeal se recula brusquement , cela déstabilisa Sephiroth mais comprit très vite que les petites boules de feu qu'avait lancé Genesis arrivèrent très rapidement sur l'argenté qui n'eut pas le temps de bloquer et une grande explosion fut créer . Genesis croyant que la victoire était acquise , il détourna son intension et une ombre sortie de la fumé créer par l'explosion et attaqua Genesis qui réagit trop tard , la masamue de Sephiroth fut arrêter au moment ou elle allait s'abattre sur le roux , c'était Angeal qui l'avait sauvé , il tourna un peu la tete et souriait a son ami , Genesis comprit , sauta pour se retrouvé derrière Sephiroth et passa sa main sur le long de son arme qui au fur et a mesure des gravures s'illuminèrent en rouge , il attaqua l'argenté celui-ci voulut esquivé , mais Angeal prit la masamue avec sa main ou des perles de sang coulait le long de ses doigts , Sephiroth se trouva bloqué et prit l'épée de Genesis en plein de le dos , du sang sorti de sa bouche , Genesis et Angeal reculèrent chacun de leur coté laissant Sephiroth plié en deux , il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea la ou Zack était parti il y a quelque temps , Genesis et Angeal le regardèrent partir , ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de le suivre toute façon il pouvait pas aller bien loin . _

_Du coté de Zack , il continuait de courir cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans ce couloir , il en voyait plus le bout . Zack s'arrêta devant une grande porte , il l'ouvrit et entra dans une salle vide et surtout très grande , il regarda de partout et vit Cloud assis sur une sorte de trône qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce . Jenova releva les yeux , laissant paraître un œil rouge et l'autre bleu , Zack dégaina sa broyeuse et la pointa sur Jenova . Elle souriait et avança vers Zack qui ne bougea pas , elle dévia l'arme de Zack pour que son visage soit le plus près de celui du brun , il la regardait avec tristesse « qui voit tu ? Demanda Jenova _

_- Cloud et toi , répondit Zack mais la réponse n'était pas celle que Jenova attendait apparemment _

_- tu pense qu'il est toujours la ! S'énerva Jenova , accepte la réalité en face , il n'est plus la ,c'est moi qui est dans son corps !_

_Zack souriait et trancha l'air avec son arme car Jenova venait d'esquivé a temps son arme elle le regardait d' un œil mauvais _

_- comment ose tu m'attaqué ?! _

_- je voulait juste savoir a qui je parlais , répondit Zack , et j'ai ma réponse » Zack attaqua Jenova en s'élançant vers elle . Jenova fit apparaître l'épée de Cloud dans la main et le combat commença entre elle et lui . Les épées s'inter choquèrent faisant des petites étincelles , ils sautèrent sur les mur pour se recroiser a nouveau , le combat dura un moment comme ça aucun des deux combattant était près a abandonner , un ce battait pour détruire la planète et l'autre pour sauver son amour et la planète en même temps . Le combat fut interrompu par l'intervention de Sephiroth qui balança son épée sur Zack qui la reçu dans l'épaule , Jenova en profita pour planté la main de Zack dans le mur , il cria de douleur . Genesis et Angeal arrivèrent en courant ignorant Sephiroth au passage mais ils s'arrêtèrent net quand Jenova pointa son arme sous la gorge de Zack qui releva les yeux plein de l'arme , Jenova rigola et appuya un peu plus sur la lame , un peu de sang coula du cou de Zack , elle rigola encore plus fort « tu ne peut me vaincre ! Personne ne peut me vaincre ! Je vais conquérir cette planète et toutes les autres au alentours je tuerais tu ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin ! »elle se tourna au même moment vers Zack , leva son épée prêt a lui planté dans le torse , Genesis et Angeal accoururent en même temps pour empêcher cette catastrophe , mais ils étaient trop loin et pas assez rapide surtout . Zack ferma les yeux prêt a recevoir le coup ,alors qu'il croyait que le fin était proche , l'épée tomba au sol avec un bruit assourdissant , Zack ouvra les yeux , et vit qu'un œil pleurait , l'œil bleu de Cloud pleurait des larmes transparentes et Jenova qui restait statufié pendant plusieurs secondes , elle était surprise comment pouvait-elle pleuré ? Zack comprit en un instant , prit l'épée de Cloud et le transperça en plein dans le nombril , elle fut choqué alors que le sang commençait a couler le long de l'épée , un cri sortait en même temps qu'une masse noir sortait du corps de Cloud . Zack retira l'épée de Cloud du corps de celui-ci , le corps n'eut pas le temps de tomber par terre que Zack l'avait déjà rattrapé . Sans que Zack s'en aperçoivent , la masse noir fonça droit sur eux prêt a les tuer mais c'était sas compter l'intervention de Genesis qui carbonisa cette chose noir qui était sans doute Jenova , elle s'évopora dans le plus grand silence . Angeal courut vers Zack et Cloud , le brun tenait entre ses bras le blond qui s'éveilla , avec une de ses main il appuya sur sa blessure pour empocher le sang de couler plus , Zack souriait tristement « pardon …_

_- ne t'excuse pas , disait Cloud alors que le sang commençait a couler au coin de sa bouche , c'est moi … jamais je n'aurait du partir de la maison , tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux_

_- c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre , parla Zack en jetant un regard a Angeal qui arriva ._

_- alors j'ai pas de soucie a me faire , hein ? Disait Cloud avec un sourire _

_- non aucun soucie … , répondit Zack , je serais toujours la pour toi , jusqu'à la mort ._

_- d'accord … je suis fatigué … » finit par dire Cloud alors que ces yeux commençaient a ce fermé petit a petit mais avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil il entendit Zack lui dire « je te soignerais , je te le promet … »_

_Il fait froid et sombre , je ne vois absolument rien , je me souviens de rien … attendez on me parle je les entends mais ne les voit pas … bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix … j'entend aussi le bruit des machines a coter de moi je suppose et des bulles qui semblent flotter autour de moi … de l'eau … je suis dans de l'eau … ça aussi ça me rappelle quelques choses « Cloud … réveille … moi … tu te souvient … » cette voix je la connais ! … Mais qui ça peut bien être ? … ce nom je le connais aussi … Cloud … cela doit être moi … pourquoi je suis triste ? Je me souvient avoir vu une chose qui m'a rendu triste … je pleurais … j'avais l'impression que mon cœur avais exploser , que plus rien me rattachais avec ces personnes , qu'ils m'avaient tous trahi , j'avais peur de ce que j'étais … une marionnette … non ! je suis ce que je suis , sûrement pas une marionnette ! Tient on me reparle , la même voix avec une autre voix plus vieille , je la connais pas celle la par contre , il parle de moi , je les entend mieux cette fois « il ne se réveille pas ,dit la voix que je connaissais _

_- continuer de lui parler , répondit l'autre voix , il a réagis quand vous lui avait dit son nom » je suis endormie ? Il faut que je me réveille alors ! je veux les voir ! me souvenir d'eux ! Depuis combien temps les gens sont triste a cause de moi car je me réveille pas « Cloud , c'est moi , Zack » Zack ! Oui l'homme que j'aime , il m'attend ! « continuer de lui parler , il a encore réagis » bien sur que je réagis ! Zack ! Ouvre les yeux Cloud ! Attendez je le vois , flou mais je peux le distinguer , vert surtout depuis quand Zack s'habille en extraterrestre ?pour ce faire remarquer sans doute … n'importe quoi …_

_Le médecin sortie Cloud du tube et le posa en douceur sur le lit sous le regard attentif et ému de Zack , Cloud leva les yeux en douceur vers le brun , qui ne tarda pas a le serer dans ses bras et lui faire plein de bisous partout . Tirant au bout du compte un léger grognement venant de la part de blond qui se trouva étouffer par le corps du brun et par ses bisous qui l'empêcha de respirer . « tu peux le laisser respirer Zack » fit Aethrit qui se retrouva derrière Zack et elle n'était pas la seule a se trouver dans la pièce tout le monde était la , même Reno , Rude , Tseng , Elena et quand Zack se décolla enfin de Cloud , a sa grande surprise Cissnei était la debout au milieu de tout le monde , elle lui sourit ,il le lui rendit . Youffie et tout les autres étaient fous de joie , comment ne pas l'être ? Zack et Cloud se regardèrent longuement « tu sais j'ai bien que t'allais jamais te réveiller feignant , disait Zack avec un grand sourire _

_- comme si c'était possible de dormir avec toi a coter , répondit au tact au tact Cloud _

_- la je retrouve le Cloud que je connaissais , fit Zack en touchant le nez du blond avec son doigt , bienvenue parmi nous ._

_- hum , je voulais vous remercié encore une fois tous , pour avoir toujours été la pour moi et voudrait aussi m'excuser auprès de vous aussi , pour m'être méfier de vous , de ne pas vous avoir cru et surtout d'avoir essayé de vous blessé , disait Cloud en regardant tout le monde _

_- non Cloud , disait Tifa , pour une fois que c'est nous qui te sauvons en même temps que la terre » tous confirmèrent chacun a leur manière « et je voulais vous dire , continua Cloud , que je remercie Angeal et Genesis de leur aide et leur pardonné du mal qui sont put faire » Zack avait eu un grand sourire sur cette annonce , il embrassa Cloud ou celui-ci en profita pour lui dire « si c'Est-ce que tu veut » et Zack rigola car il savait que Cloud avait deviné que les deux ex SOLDAT n'était pas très loin et qu'ils les écoutaient , Cloud finit par dire « mais qu'est-il devenu de Sephiroth ?_

_- il est mort , répondu Tsonga quand nous somme venue vous chercher , on a découvert qu'il avait succombé au blessure qu'il lui avait été infligé ._

_- alors tout est bien qui finit bien , c'est ça ? Questionna Youffie _

_-oui » se sentit Vincent obliger de lui répondre , ce qui non a la grande surprise général fit sauter de joie Youffie et pendant de longues heures on entendit les joie mais aussi les cries des autres _

_Cloud et Zack se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à plus avoir de souffle « je t'aime , fit Zack _

_- moi aussi Zack , je t'aime » et la nuit fit très longue pour eux deux . _


End file.
